Harry Potter: Valentine
by Fab-Face
Summary: Harry bekommt knallharte Verstärkung im Kampf gegen Voldemord.Fabien Valentine,ein junger Zauberer,dessen Vergangenheit ähnlich der Harrys ist, schwor sich den dunklen Lord endgültig auszumerzen.
1. Chapter 1

Einleitendes Kommentar: So Leute, hier ist sie! Meine erste Fanfiktion. Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß am lesen, verzeiht mir einige Fehler und gibt mir den nötigen Elan zum Weiterschreiben. Ich bin für sämtliche Arten von Kritiken zu haben, also seid ehrlich und reviewd ordentlich.

Danksagung: Ein echt großes Danke gebührt meinem besten Freund RedShanks, der für mich die ersten drei Kapitel Beta las und mich zum Weiterschreiben ermutigte (Also alles seine Schuld!).

Anmerkung: Alle Figuren, außer Fabien Valentine und Sue Ann, gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld sondern schreibe aus puren Vergnügen. (Dass man das immer wieder schreiben muss…tz. Jetzt kann man mir wenigstens nichts mehr!)

_**Valentine**_

Kapitel 1: Der Aufbruch

_Ein Schrei, der Schrei einer sterbenden Frau…_

_Wieder Schreie. Ein Mann, dessen Gesicht von der Kapuze seines schwarzen Umhangs bedeckt war, trat auf ihn zu, entfernte sich von der Leiche einer Frau.__Er schaute verstört auf die vermummte Gestallt die seine Mutter getötet hatte und erkannte den Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, es war sein Kinderzimmer. Man konnte erkennen wie der Fremde sein Gesicht zu einem unheimlichen Lächeln verzerrte. Ein Schritt, der in dem nun stillen Zimmer von den Wänden widerhallte, folgte dem nächsten, er stand schon fast vor ihm. Plötzlich rannte eine andere Gestallt in den Raum auf den Unbekannten zu, warf sich mit einem Schrei der Wut und Verzweiflung dem Unbekannten entgegen und zog einen langen dünnen Gegenstand. Die Luft begann zu knistern. Er erkannte den eben erschienen, es war sein Vater. Still und leise sah er zu wie die beiden Männer sich bekämpften. Sein Vater schleuderte Lichtblitze in einer Geschwindigkeit, die beängstigend war, auf den Mörder seiner Mutter, dieser parierte die Angriffe jedoch mit Leichtigkeit. Ein mächtiger Schrei durchfuhr den Raum. Aus dem Stab des Eindringlings schoss ein blendend Grüner Lichtblitz auf seinen Dad zu, dieser brach ohne Anzeichen einer Verletzung zusammen und war noch bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug tot._

Fabien Valentine, ein 17 jähriger junger Mann und letzter Überlebender der Valentine Familie erwachte schweißgebadet aus seinem von Alpträumen geplagten Schlaf. „Shit, immer derselbe scheiß Traum!" Er erhob sich und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Es war nicht der Raum in dem seine Welt einst zusammenbrach, doch lebte er immer noch im gleichen Haus wie damals. Sein Anwesen war riesig, zwei Stockwerke mit je acht Zimmern, wovon jedoch die wenigsten genutzt wurden, umrundet von einem gigantischen Garten. Er starrte auf die Kalendertafel seines Weckers. Es war der 26.8. „Och nee, bald heißt es wieder Hogwarts."Er stieg aus seinem Bett und nahm sich bereitgelegte Kleidung von einer Hantelbank. Verschlafen und immer noch in Gedanken versunken machte er sich ins Bad, welches direkt an sein Zimmer grenzte. Er wusch sich, putzte die Zähne und zog sich an. Er hatte einfache Kleidung gewählt, ein ärmelloses weises Unterhemd, eine schwarze lange Turnhose und dunkle Socken. Er sah in den Spiegel. „Na, sehen wir heute nicht wieder einfach Respekt einflößend aus?" Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er hatte seinen Körper die letzten zwei Jahre andauernd gestählt und abgehärtet und dies war seinen Klassenkammeraden stets aufgefallen. Dabei hatte er nie vor gehabt wie ein Schläger oder so was zu sein, er wollte einfach nur vorbereiten für das was vor ihm lag, und dies war nicht wenig, sein. Erst kurz vor den Ferien gewann sein bis dato nur auf Training von Körper und Geist gewandtes Leben eine Wende. Er war zurückgekehrt. „Als hätte ich es nicht gewusst", kam es aus ihm hervor. Er oder auch „du-weist-schon-wer", all das sind Namen für ihn. Nur die mutigsten oder verrücktesten nennen ihn beim wahren Namen. Er stütze sich ans Waschbecken. „Voldemord, warte es ab. Dieses Jahr wird mein schönstes." Ein leichtes, doch recht kaltes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem vorher ernsten Gesicht. Er ging zurück in sein Zimmer, umging beim Eintritt zwei riesige Koffer und stand nun vor einer alten Kommode. Auf ihr lagen schön verziert ein langer Stab und ein noch schöner anzusehender Dolch. Das Wappen der Valentine´s, zwei sich kreuzende Schwerter, welches auf dem Ende des Griffes vom Dolch befestigt war, stach wie ein Dorn in Fabiens Augen. Er nahm beide Dinge an sich und schob sie in spezielle Halter an seinem Hosengürtel. Wieder starrte er auf den Wecker. „Ich muss langsam los…..hey Käi-Käi, wo bleibst du?" Ein kleines schwarzes Geschöpf begann sich im Bett zu rühren. „Shiiiiiiiiieeeee", „Ja mein Kleiner, es ist Zeit. Wir müssen los." Ein winziges meerkatzenartiges Tier mit langen Fingern an den Vorderpfoten und riesigen Augen kroch aus dem Bett und sprang ohne sichtliche Mühe auf die drei Meter entfernte rechte Schulter seines Herrchens. Der Junge schritt nun auf die beiden Koffer, die auf dem Boden lagen und mit Kleidung, Schulsachen und persönlichen Gegenständen gefüllt waren, zu und hob sie hoch. Mit je einem Koffer unterm Arm machte er sich auf in Richtung Haustür. Er durchquerte ein paar Räume bis er in der riesigen Empfangshalle ankam wo er seine Last kurz abstellte, um noch kurz in der Küche nach dem rechten zu sehen.

„Frühstücken? Nur was?" Er hatte sich fragend vor einem leeren Kühlschrank postiert. Käi-Käi, der bis hierhin weiter geschlafen hatte, erwachte wieder zum Leben. Das kleine Tier hüpfte von seines Herrchens Schulter, landete auf der Zubereitungsfläche der Küchenschränke und huschte geschwind zu einem Regal. Dort angekommen stieß es eine Schachtel um und verkroch sich in ihr. „Na wenigstens weist du was du essen möchtest." Mit schmatzenden Geräuschen aus der Verpackung bestätigte Käi-Käi die Worte seines Herrschens. Fabien hatte es sich derweil auf einem Stuhl bequem gemacht und trank aus einer Flasche Wasser. Er sah sich noch ein Mal gründlich um. Diesen Ort würde er das ganze nächste Jahr wohl kaum mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, denn er war Schüler auf einem Internat, eher gesagt einem ganz besonderen Internat, auf Hogwarts, einer Schule für Zauberer und Hexen. Fabi besuchte die sechste Klasse, deshalb würde er heute noch in den Tropfenden Kessel, ein Hotel für Zauberer, in London verreisen, um sich für das kommende Schuljahr fertig zu machen. Er stand schon wieder in der Empfangshalle, Käi-Käi saß in seiner linken Hosentasche und sah sich um. Ein riesiges Bild seiner Eltern mit ihrem einzigen Sohn auf den Armen seines Vaters bewegte sich, sie weinten. Fabien kehrte all dem seinen Rücken zu, zog sich eine Lederjacke an, setzte einen Motorradhelm auf und verließ mit beiden Koffern unter den Armen das Haus.

Kapitel 2: Der Außenseiter

Das Vibrieren des Motors verstummte jäh, als er vor dem Tropfenden Kessel parkte. Fabien stieg von seinem Motorrad, einem KTM-Bike, und löste die Koffer, welche er an den hinteren Seiten seines Gefährtes befestigt hatte. Käi-Käi kletterte verschlafen aus einer der Brusttaschen von Fabis Lederjacke und schaute sich um. „Shiee Shiee." „Ja mein Kleiner, London ist verdammt kalt." Und das war es auch, obwohl es Hochsommer war. Er sah sich in der unhöflich wirkenden und fast leeren Gasse um. Nur einige Muggel, so nannten Zauberer Menschen die keine magischen Fähigkeiten besaßen, gingen hier ihrer Wege. Der junge Zauberer widmete sich wieder seinem Bike und betätigte einen versteckten Knopf. „Diese Funktion hat das Original sicher nicht", meinte er flüsternd mit belustigter Stimme zu sich selbst, während das Motorrad langsam zur Größe eines Spielzeuges schrumpfte. All dies blieb für die Menschen in der Gasse unbemerkt, da sie anscheinend etwas Wichtigeres zu tun hatten, als einen Jungen zu beobachten. Fabien hatte sein Gefährt schnell in einer kleinen Schatulle verstaut und betrat das Hotel.

„Ah, Herr Valentine. Schön sie zu sehen. Es ist alles vorbereitet", begann ein älterer Herr von der Theke zu schreien. Einige Gäste drehten sich zu Dem Jungen um und starrten ihn an. „Kein Wunder", dachte er sich. Seine Familie war das vorletzte Opfer von Voldemord gewesen. „Danke schön. Ist es wieder das Zimmer Nummer 22?" „Ja, mein Herr." Fabien ging durch die Kneipe in Richtung einer hinteren gelegenen Tür, welche zum Aufstieg zum zweiten Stock und den Zimmern führte. Der Kellner warf ihm noch schnell beim vorbeigehen den Schlüssel zu und kurz darauf war Fabi auch schon in seinem ruhigen Zimmer. Er legte die Koffer an Seite und setzte sich aufs Bett. Käi-Käi huschte wie wild durch das ganze Zimmer. Während der Fahrt hatte er kaum Auslauf und dies galt jetzt dringend nachgeholt zu werden.

„Käi-Käi, komm. Ich will in die Gasse." Dies war wie Musik für das kleine Tier und es schrie aufgeregt vor Freude. Fabi schritt mit seinem Partner an der Seite aus dem Zimmer und ging in Richtung Kneipe. Ein paar Zauberer und Hexen kreuzten seinen Weg. Er trat wieder in die Schenke ein, der Raum war nur leicht gefüllt und hielt auf eine bestimmte Tür zu. Hinter ihr war eine Gasse, vermüllt und im Freien. Für jeden normalen Menschen wäre dies nicht gerade ein besonderer Ort gewesen, ganz anderes für Zauberer. Fabien griff nach seinem Zauberstab und tippte mit ihm gegen ein paar herausragende Steine einer Wand und schon öffnete sich der Zugang zur Winkelgasse, der Einkaufsmeile überhaupt. Schnell traten die beiden durch das Portal und sahen sich auf der anderen Seite wieder. Alles war im Gange und es herrschte wildes Treiben. Schier unzählige Geschäfte mit den exotischsten Artikeln reihten sich aneinander. Die beiden schlenderten die Straße lang, sahen sich die zur Schau gestellten Artikel in den Schaufenstern an und wie immer musste er die mitleidigen Blicke einiger Zauberern und Hexen ertragen. Er hasste es, wenn andere ihn so ansahen. Jeder wusste, was seiner Familie widerfahren war. Die Valentines gehörten schließlich zu eine der angesehensten Familien, einen Ruf, auf den Fabien zu pfeifen pflegte. Hier und da traf er sogar auf Schulkameraden, welche ihn jedoch nie grüßten sondern nur mit runterhängenden Köpfen an ihm vorbeieilten, dies taten sie jedoch nicht aus Mitleid, dass wusste er nur zu genau. Der junge Mann wühlte in seiner rechten Hosentasche, er hatte die Bücherliste von Hogwarts und einen Einkaufzettel dabei und wollte wissen was denn für dieses Jahr an Büchern so zu beschaffen war. Seine Geldbörse war reichlich gefüllt, also konnte der Kaufmarathon losgehen.

Die Zeit verging und er hatte in weniger als zwei Stunden seine gesamten Einkäufe erledigt. Er saß nun an einem Tisch eines Kaffees und trank ein kühles Wasser. Um ihn herum standen gut zehn Tüten voll mit Büchern, Kräutern, neuer Kleidung, Nahrung für Käi-Käi und so manch anderes Gedöns welches er gerade so brauchte. Vor allem gefiel ihm ein Buch über die höhere Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er hatte schon in seiner Jugend stark an seinen Zauberfähigkeiten trainiert und wusste, dass er jeden Spruch und jede Technik des knapp 1000 Seiten starken Buches innerhalb kürzester Zeit lernen könnte, doch das hatte Zeit. Er sah sich ein wenig gelangweilt um und wünschte sich er hätte seine Mp3 Player mit seiner Lieblingsrockmusik dabei gehabt. Doch dies war Wunschdenken, denn solch elektrische Gegenstände funktionierten an einem magischen Ort wie der Winkelgasse nicht.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit immer wieder Bekannte aus der Schule getroffen, war jedoch nie gegrüßt oder zur Kenntnis genommen worden. Gerade als er über diese Sache nachdachte setzte sich plötzlich Tamara Hindenburg neben ihn und lächelte ihn an. „Hallo Fabien. Na, wie geht's dir?"

Fabi schaute sie verblüfft an. Sie war die hübscheste Frau die er kannte. „Ähm, hallo. Mir geht's gut und dir? Weist du, dass du die Erste bist, die mich heute anspricht?" Das wollte er eigentlich nicht sagen. Er begann zu stocken. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Nein, wusste ich nicht. Na ja, mir geht's auch gut." Sie sah hoch zum Himmel, etwas Seltsames ließ sich aus ihren Blick lesen. „Das Wetter hätte ein bisschen besser in den Ferien sein können, meinst du nicht auch Tamara?" „Oh ja. Ich war allerdings die meiste Zeit in Frankreich bei Verwandten." ….

Sie unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile über Dinge die sie in den Ferien unternommen hatten, obwohl Fabien eigentlich kein allzu gesprächiger Mensch war. Er wurde immer von seinen Kameraden gemieden und war als der „lone Wolf" bekannt, einen Titel den er zu Recht trug. Schließlich kam Tamara auf sein Problem zu sprechen.

„Was meinst du Fabien? Woran könnte es liegen, dass die meisten dich meiden?" „Ich hab keine Ahnung! Ich bin zwar nicht grade der Typ von Mensch der andere braucht", er belog sich grade selbst, „ doch finde ich dies selber ein bisschen merkwürdig." Sie lachte kurz auf. „Soll ich dir sagen warum." „Ja, leg los." „Weil du einfach zu fixiert bist. Du wirkst so erwachsen und doch unbeholfen sobald du angesprochen wirst. Du wirkst außerdem etwas brutal. Weist du noch wie du den 7.Klässler in deinem ersten Schuljahr verprügelt hast?"

Fabien begann immer zu schmunzeln wenn er sich daran erinnerte. Er hatte damals einen deutlich älteren Schüler verprügelt weil dieser ihn nicht durchlassen wollte. Der Kerl lag ganze drei Tage auf der Krankenstation um sich von dem Schock zu erholen. „Ja, daran erinnere ich mich noch zu gut und letztes Jahr hab ich diesen Arsch von Goyle die Meinung gegeigt, der sah vielleicht aus." „Ja, der arme Goyle." Sie klang plötzlich sichtlich gereizt und Fabien begriff, was ihr Blick von vorhin zu bedeuten hatte.

„Wieso hast du Ihn eigentlich verprügelt?" „Er hatte mich beleidigt." „Machst du das bei jedem der dich beleidigt so?" Fabien stutzte kurz. "Ähm... ja für gewöhnlich, ich würde ihn sogar wieder schlagen, einfach so."Sie giftete ihn plötzlich förmlich mit ihren Augen an. "Aha, nur mal so zur Info. Er ist mein Freund und das war auch der eigentlich Grund, warum ich mit dir sprechen möchte." „Oh, das wusste ich nicht. Ähm, sorry", seine Augen weiteten sich. „Tja. Und jetzt hör mir mal zu Mister Superstark. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur helfen, doch dieses Jahr mach ich dir das Leben zur Hölle, wenn du ihn auch nur noch einmal schief anschaust!"

Sie stand auf und verlies ihn ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Fabien saß wie betäubt da. Er konnte nicht recht verstehen was da grade ablief. Käi-Käi kletterte derweil an ihm empor und vergrub seinen großen Kopf im Stoff des Unterhemdes, welches Fabien trug. „Alles war so gut gelaufen. Ich hätte endlich jemanden haben können mit dem ich mich verstand und dann so was", dachte sich der Junge und machte sich, in Gedanken versunken, zurück auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Die Tage vergingen. Es wurde Zeit sich zum Bahnhof zu begeben und nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Er hatte die letzten Tage damit verbracht sich seine neuen Bücher anzusehen und in der Gasse rumzuhängen. Er hatte Tamara des Öfteren noch getroffen, hatte sogar versucht sie anzusprechen und sich zu entschuldigen, doch half alles nichts.

Er hatte seine Koffer fertig gepackt vor sich in einem Gepäckwagen verstaut und gang mit ihnen auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn zu. Hinter dieser verbarg sich der geheime Bahnsteig Neundreiviertel. Kurz vor der Absperrung achtete er sorgsam darauf, dass kein Muggel ihn beobachtete und trat hindurch. Auf der anderen Seite herrschte noch absolute Leere. Nur die Rote Dampflok wartete schon auf die herannahenden Schüler. „Oh, schon so früh junger Mann. Na ja, sie scheinen es ja gar nicht mehr erwarten zu können", meinte ein Bahnarbeiter. Fabien schmunzelte kurz gezwungen und dachte: „Wenn der nur wüsste." Er öffnete eine der Türen von einem der mittleren Wagons und betrat den Zug, manövrierte sein Gepäck ins nächst beste Abteil, legte es in ein Haltenetz über den Sitzbänken ab und setzte sich. Käi-Käi krabbelte aus einer seiner Hosentasche und sprang hoch auf das Netz, wo er sich hinlegte.

Die Minuten vergingen. Die ersten Familien tauchten auf, Väter luden das Gepäck für ihre Söhne und Töchtern ein, Mütter sagten noch ein paar Worte, eine letzte Umarmung und dann füllte sich der Zug. Er sah sich das Spektakel jedes Jahr ganz genau an. Nie hatte er das Gefühl erleben dürfen so geliebt zu werden. Ein Warnpfiff erklang, das Zeichen für die baldige Abfahrt. Fabiens Abteil blieb bis dato wie immer leer bis die Abteiltür plötzlich aufflog und Tamara gefolgt von Goyle und seine dämlichen Freunden sowie ihren Freundinnen eintrat.

„Aha, da haben wir ja unseren Außenseiter." Gelächter machte sich breit. Malfoy, dieser verzogene kleine Wichtigtuer, ergriff das Wort. „ Sieht so aus als währest du unerwünscht Valentine. Triff dich doch Mal mit Potter. Wo ist der Kerl eigentlich? Na ja egal. Vielleicht entwickelt sich ja da ne Freundschaft oder sogar ein Club draus. Ja, der Club der Opfer." Das Gelächter nahm deutlich zu, das war jedoch zuviel. „So Bursche, du weist, dass das zuviel des Guten war und du dich jetzt schon mal auf die Krankenstation freuen kannst?", erwiderte Fabien gereizt und stand auf. „He, nimm deinen Mund nicht zu voll. Wir sind deutlich in der Überzahl also verzieh dich du dreckiges Halbblut…."

Damit war Malfoy zu weit gegangen. Fabi griff geschwind nach seinen Zauberstab, packte Malfoy mit einer Hand am Hals und presste ihn gegen die Wand, während sein Stab auf seinen Kopf gerichtet war. Der Slytherin schnappte vor schreck nach Luft und wedelte mit den Beinen, die einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebten, hilflos hin und her. „So, was macht ihr Wichser jetzt, hä?"

Fabien öffnete die Tür des Abteils per Zauber und warf das Großmaul heraus. Malfoys Freunde waren entsetzt und rührten sich kaum. Danach hielt er auf Goyle ein und wies ihn an, ebenfalls mit seinem Mannen das Feld zu räumen. Ein plötzlicher Schlag von der Seite brachte ihn jedoch aus dem Konzept und schon hatte er dem Angreifer mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Ellbogens die Nase gebrochen. Die anderen, geschockt von dem was passiert war, nahmen den Verletzten und verließen fluchtartig das Abteil, ohne weitere Worte. Tamara war die Einzige die sich noch etwas traute und meinte.

„So, jetzt hast du dein Todesurteil unterschrieben." Die Tür wurde zugeschlagen.

Nun war Fabien zwar wieder alleine, die Wut die sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte wallte jedoch immer noch in ihm. Er hatte sehr wohl verstanden und schlug, um sich abzureagieren, ein paar Mal gegen die Armlehne seines Sitzes. Dieses Jahr würde er wieder alleine verbringen, ohne Freunde oder Leute die ihn zu mindestens respektierten und sehr wahrscheinlich würde das mit der gebrochenen Nase auch noch ein Nachspiel von Lehrern haben. Käi-Käi gähnte müde von oben herunter und sprang auf Fabis Schoss. „Ja, du bist der einzige Freund den ich habe", meinte sein Herrschen knapp und streichelte ihm durch das Nackenfell.

Kapitel 3: Aller Anfang ist schwer

Der Zug fuhr nun schon eine ganze Weile. Der Horizont hatte sich verdunkelt und es hatte begonnen zu regnen. Fabien saß noch immer mit seinem kleinen Begleiter im Arm und betrachtete die Kulisse die sich ihm durch das Fenster anbot.Nach kurzer Zeitkonnte man spüren wie das Fortbewegungsmittel an Geschwindigkeit verlor und die ersten Schemen von Hogmeade ins Bild traten. „So kleiner, es ist soweit." Käi-Käi erwachte gähnend. Der Zug erreichte den Bahnhof des kleinen Dorfes und kam mit quitschenden und Funken schlagenden Bremsen zum stehen. Fabien erhob sich rasch und lies seine beiden schweren Koffer über ihm liegen, da diese auf magische Art ins Schloss gebracht würden. Er öffnete die Tür seines Abteils und begann sich durch eine Horde von Schülern nach draußen zu quetschen. Im Freien angekommen ging es sofort weiter in Richtung haltende Kutschen, wie immer schien nur er die Zugpferde zu bemerken, stieg in die nächst beste Kutsche ein und schloss die Tür. Er setzte sich auf die sehr gemütlichen Polster und wartete darauf, dass sich die Kutschen in Bewegung setzen würden.

Die Tür ging plötzlich auf und ein hübsches Mädchen in seinem Alter betrat das Innere des Transportmittels. Sie lächelte ihn an und begann mit einem leichten Akzent: „ Hi, ich bin Sue Ann. Ist hier noch Platz?" Ihre Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend. Sie deutete auf den Platz direkt neben ihm. „Ähm, ja. Setz dich. Ich heiße übrigens Fabien. Bist du neu hier? Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen." „Ja, ich komme aus den USA meine Eltern sind aus Gründen, die sie mir nicht nennen wollten,… ", sie unterbrach sich kurz und begann mit einer gewissen Trotzigkeit neu, „nach England gezogen. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Sue schloss erneut die Tür und nahm zu Fabis linken Platz. Käi-Käi meldete sich zu Wort, er hatte Hunger. „Shieeeeeee." „Oh, wie süß", schrie das Mädchen auf. „Was ist das für ein Tier?" Fabien begann zu lächeln. „Das hier ist ein extrem hungriges Käi-Käi. So heißt der Kleine übrigens auch." Der junge Mann griff in seine rechte Hosentasche und brachte einen kleinen Beutel mit Körnern hervor, welche er Käi-Käi anbot. „Oh, darf ich ihn vielleicht auch mal füttern?" „Na ja, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er es mag, aber du kannst es ja mal versuchen!" Er reichte Sue die geöffnete Tüte. „Danke." Das Mädchen lies ein wenig von dem Futter auf ihre geöffnete Hand fallen und hielt diese Käi-Käi vorsichtig hin. Das kleine Tier, erst ganz erstaunt, schaute vorsichtshalber zu seinem Herrchen und bewegte sich dann erst auf die Körner zu. Es roch kurz an ihnen und begann zögernd zu essen.

Sue legte ein breites Lächeln auf. Fabien hob eine Augenbraue an. „Wow, nicht schlecht. Selbst ich darf ihm nie sein Futter auf meiner Hand hinhalten." „Na ja, vielleicht liegt es einfach daran, dass ich eine Frau bin?" Erst jetzt kam er auf den Gedanken sie sich genauer anzusehen. Sie war für ihr Alter normal gebaut, nicht zu dünn und auch nicht zu dick. Ihr Harr war schulterlang, schwarz und ihre Augen grün. Sie trug den traditionellen Mantel. Sue schien auch ihn zu mustern. Er hatte sein längeres weißes Haar zum Mittelscheitel gekämmt und trug eine schwarze Hose und ein ärmelloses Shirt, seine eigene traditionelle Tracht. Seine blauen Augen trafen auf die ihren. Ein Augenblick herrschte absolute Stille, dann übernahm Sue wieder das Wort. „Ähm, sorry. Ich würde gerne etwas über diese Schule erfahren. Kannst du mir ein paar Dinge vielleicht später zeigen und mir jetzt ein bisschen was erzählen?" Sie hatte ihren Blick von ihm gewand und schien leicht errötet. Es hörte sich an als wolle sie nur ablenken. „Ja, natürlich. Jetzt aber erst mal ne Frage, weißt du schon in welches Haus du kommst, oder musst du noch vom sprechenden Hut zugeteilt werden." „Ich muss noch zugeteilt werden, aber ich hoffe, dass ich nach Gryffindor komme? In welchem bist du denn?" „Gryffindor." „He, dann könnten wir uns ja täglich sehen…." Sie unterbrach sich und schaute schnell aus dem Fenster auf ihrer Seite der Kutsche. „Ja, währe doch super. Dann zeig ich dir gleich morgen was hier so abgeht." Sie wandte sich wieder ihm. Ihre Wangen trugen Schamesröte. „Danke, Fabs." „Fabs?" „Stört es dich wenn ich dich so nenne?" „Ähm, eigentlich nicht." „Ok." Sues Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter. Die Kutsche kam zum stehen. „Sind wir den schon da?" fragten sie sich. „Mir wird so kalt, Fabs was ist hier los?"

Er spürte diese Kälte auch und kannte sie nur zu gut. Plötzlich schlug ein Arm durch die geschlossene rechte Tür, man konnte kurz die Hand sehen, die an die einer Wasserleiche erinnerte, als sie auch schon die Tür herausriss. Fabien griff sofort nach seinem Zauberstab und trat nach dem Wesen welches versuchte ins Innere zu gelangen. Die Kreatur war recht dürr und trug nur einen schwarzen Mantel außerdem schien sie zu schweben. „Scheiße, ein Dementor. Was macht so ein Mistvieh hier?" Sue hatte sich mit Käi-Käi ins hintere Eck verkrochen. Fabi stürmte nach draußen und riss den Dementor im Sprung um. Er rollte sich auf dem Boden ab und fand sich umzingelt von diesen Bestien wieder. Die Kälte machte ihm zu schaffen und er hörte in seinem Kopf leise seine Mutter schreien. Schnell griff Fabien zusätzlich zu seinem Zauberstab nach dem Dolch seiner Familie und hielt beide Waffen auf die Angreifer gerichtet. „Erkennt ihr ihn?", schrie er den Dementoren entgegen. Die Stimme seiner Mutter wurde langsam lauter, doch er blieb standhaft und lies sich nichts von seinen inneren Qualen anmerken. Noch mehr Dementoren hatten sich derweil um ihn versammelt. Sie machten sich bereit zum Angriff. „Es ist der Dolch des Schreckens, die einzige Waffe die es vermag euch vollständig zu töten." Die Wesen begannen rasselnd zu Atmen und vergrößerten den Kreis um ihn. Fabien spurtete nun auf den nächst besten Dementor zu und stach ihn ab. Das Opfer sackte kreischend zusammen und verendete an unerträglichen Qualen. Die anderen Dementoren lösten ihre Formation, die meisten flohen. Nur drei extrem mutige Exemplare waren geblieben und stürzten sich auf den Jungen. „Expecto patronum." Der Zauber entfaltete seine Wirkung und es bildete sich der für Fabien typische Schutzpatronum, zwei in der Luft schwebende Schwerter. Der Patronum hielt zwei Dementoren in Schach und trieb sie sogar zur Flucht. Der Dritte ging den Zweikampf mit Fabi ein. Er stürzte sich auf den Menschen, ergriff seinen Kopf und setzte zum Kuss an. Durch den direkten Kontakt zu der Kreatur, wurde das Schreien schier unerträglich. Aus Reflex setzte der Zauberer den Dolch an der Kehle des Dementors an und zog die Klinge durch. Das Wesen hielt sich sichtlich überrascht die verletzte Stelle und brach zusammen. Es gab ein letztes Glucksen von sich und verendete.

Stille kehrte ein. Fabs lies sich neben der Leiche auf den Boden fallen. Sichtlich erschöpft durch den Kampf. Seine Schulkameraden hatten das ganze Spektakel mit angesehen und schauten ihn mit verstörten Blicken an. Niemand schien ihm helfen zu wollen. Es war so still, dass man jedes Geflüster hören konnte Sue stürmte schreiend auf ihn zu: „FABS, geht es dir gut, was zur Hölle waren das für Dinger." „Dementoren, echt miese Zeitgenossen." „Sind sie weg, ich meine kommen die noch mal wieder?" „Hab keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe ich hab sie vertrieben. Wären das mehr gewesen wäre es deutlich knapper ausgegangen." „Was wollten die nur hier." „Na, wenn ich das mal wüsste."

Er stand langsam auf und packte seine beiden Waffen wieder weg. Das Schreien hatte Gott sei Dank aufgehört, er hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht länger ertragen können. „Zum Glück habe ich immer meinen Dolch dabei", dachte er sich im Stillen. Deutlich geschwächt betrat Fabien wieder die Kutsche und ließ sich erschöpft in die Sitze fallen. Kaum saßen er und Sue trabten die Zugpferde auch schon wieder los. „Geht's dir wirklich gut, Fabs?" „Na ja, könnte besser gehen." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine linke Schulter. „Danke. Ohne dich hätten wir das wohl nicht so ohne weiteres überlebt." „Ich denke, die hätten uns in Ruhe gelassen." Sue sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was redest du da. Die hatten dich doch angegriffen?" „Nein, ich hatte sie angegriffen. Die haben nach etwas gesucht. Wären die hinter uns Schülern her gewesen wären viele gestorben, ach was rede ich, die töten ja nicht? Sue, diese Dementoren saugen einem die Seele aus, so dass nur noch eine leere Hülle zurück bleibt." „Das ist ja schrecklich! Aber was können diese Dementoren gesucht haben?" „Das kann ich leider auch nicht sagen." Er lehnte sich ein wenig gegen sie und schloss die Augen. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste", flüsterte er noch leise, bevor sein Körper den Tribut für eine solche Anstrengung forderte, und er einschlief.

Fabi wurde von der plötzlich polternd zum Stehen kommenden Kutsche wach und blickte sich verwirrt um. Er hatte sich gegen Sue gelehnt und stand langsam auf. „Na, gut geschlafen?" „Na ja, den Umständen entsprechend, aber du bist echt bequem." Er legte ein leichtes Lächeln auf und sah wie sie es erwiderte. „Komm, wir haben die Schule erreicht." Sie wies auf die Stelle wo eigentlich die Tür der Kutsche hätte sein sollen. Aus dem klaffenden Loch war der Hof von Hogwarts zu überblicken. Die ersten Schülergruppen liefen schon in Richtung Eingangstor. Fabien richtete sich auf, musste jedoch direkt nach Sues Schulter greifen um sich zu stützen. „Bist du immer noch so erschöpft?" „Scheint so." Er verlagerte sein Gewicht neu und fand das Gleichgewicht wieder, dann sprang er vorsichtig aus der Kutsche und reichte Sue seine rechte Hand, um ihr raus zu helfen. Sie verstand und nahm die Hilfe gerne an. Fabien bemerkte, dass sich Käi-Käi auf ihrer Schulter zusammengerollt hatte und zu schlafen schien.

Professor McGonagall eilte über den Hof, auf sie zu. Sie stoppte nur einen Meter vor ihm und festigte ihren Stand, dann begann sie: „Herr Valentine, was ist eben vorgefallen?" „Na ja, ich habe mich mit einer Horde Dementoren angelegt und konnte sie vertreiben." „Junger Mann, habe ich grade richtig gehört. Dementoren?" „Ja, haben sie. Spreche ich neuerdings eine fremde Sprache?" McGonagalls Augen begannen vor Wut zu funkeln. „Mir wurde berichtet, dass sie sogar zwei getötet haben sollen. Bitte erklären sie mir wie dies möglich war ohne…" Sie verstummte und bemerkte die Hülle eines langen Dolches an Fabiens Gürtel. „Das kann nicht sein", meinte sie erstaunt. „Doch, kann es", erwiderte Fabien trocken. „Valentine, kommen sie sofort mit. Nach dem Abendessen melden sie sich umgehend in mein Büro und Dumbledore wird sicher ebenfalls gespannt ihren Bericht erwarten."

Die Professorin wandte sich Sue zu. „Ein wirklich heftiger Anfang für sie, nicht wahr Fräulein Sue Ann?" „Ähm, ja Professor McGonagall. Ich hätte mir die Ankunft ruhiger vorgestellt." Sie machte auf den Absatz kehrt und winkte den beiden ihr zu folgen. Zusammen gingen sie der Masse von teilweise verängstigten Schülern nach, in die große Halle. Sue begleitete Fabien noch bis zum Tisch der Gryffindors und sah ihn traurig an. „Sorry, doch ich muss zu den Erstklässlern und mich dem Hut stellen." „Ich drück dir die Daumen, dass du zu Gryffindor kommst." „Danke Fabs. Du bist echt nett." Sue wandte sich um und ging zu Misses McGonagall, die am Eingang auf sie wartete.

Die Halle war erfüllt mit dem Geflüster der Schüler. Viele tauschten sich wohl grade über den Überfall der Dementoren aus. Fabien konnte mehrmals seinen Namen aus Gesprächfetzen heraushören, sah wie er begafft und auf ihn gezeigt wurde. Die Tür zur großen Halle öffnete sich und der Lärm erstarb. Verängstigte Neulinge gingen an den großen Tischen der vier Häuser vorbei. Sie wurden angeführt von der Leiterin von Gryffindor, die auf ihrer linken Schulter einen Stuhl trug. Auf dem Stuhl saß ein recht mitgenommen aussehender Hut, der einen breiten Riss über der ausgefranste Krempe hatte. Die Erstklässler, unter ihnen auch die etwas auffallende Sue, stellten sich vor dem Lehrertisch auf, die Gesichter den anderen Schüler zugewandt. Misses McGonagall positionierte sich vor ihnen. Fabien nahm die Unsicherheit in den einzelnen Gesichtern der Neulinge kaum wahr. Er starrte nur auf Sue. Der Riss über der Krempe des Hutes begann sich zu öffnen und wie jedes Jahr begann er zu singen. Als der Gesang erstarb wurde gejubelt und geflüstert. Fabien bemerkte wie Harry Potter sich mit seinem besten Freund Ron unterhielt. McGonagall begann die Namen der einzelnen Schüler aufzurufen, welche sich dann auf den Stuhl zu setzen hatten und den Hut aufziehen mussten. Er entschied zu welchen Haus der Schüler oder die Schülerin zugeteilt wurde. Fabs erinnerte sich an seine Einteilung. Der Hut hatte über seine Vergangenheit gesprochen, über seinen Charakter und dass er wohl ein „lone Wolf" sei, daher hatte er auch den Spitznamen.

Die Zahl der Neuen reduzierte sich rasant und zu aller letzt kam schließlich Sue dran. Der Hut begann: „Aha, ich sehe, dass ich sogar Mal das Glück habe eine Ann zuzuteilen. Welch eine Ehre. Hmmmm….. es scheint mir als wolltest du zu einer gewissen Person. Was…….haha. Zu ihm willst du. Ok, es sei dir gewährt, doch weist du was das mit sich führt? Die Räder der Zeit drehen sich immer rasanter… Gryffindor!" Die Halle begann zu jubeln und dieses Mal erwischte sich sogar Fabien dabei zu applaudieren. Sue rannte auf ihn zu, dieser machte ihr Platz und half ihr sich zu setzen. Sie schlang ihr Arme um ihn und war total außer sich vor Freude. Ein paar Glückwünsche von anderen Schülern folgten und dann Stand Dumbledore auf und wollte mit seiner jährlichen Rede beginnen. Er hielt sich erstaunlich kurz und beendete seine Rede schon nach grade Mal drei Sätzen. Jedoch verfehlte seine Worte die Wirkung nicht und es wurde viel gejubelt. Nach dem letzten Wort füllten sich die Tische wie gewohnt mit den köstlichsten Speisen. Fabien konnte das begeisterte Funkeln in Sues Augen sehen und freute sich wohl zum ersten Mal wirklich hier zu sein. Das vom Hut erwähnte schien ihm kaum mehr zu interessieren. Alle aßen reichlich und scherzten. Die Turbolenzen von der Ankunft galten kurz für vergessen.

Nach dem Mahl erhob sich Dumbledore ein weiteres Mal und begann mit den üblichen Ermahnungen und Verboten. Er erwähnte außerdem zwei Veränderungen beim Kollegium. Professor Raue-Pritsche, eine alte bekannte Lehrerin, wurde vorgestellt. Sie sollte Pflege von magischen Geschöpfen unterrichten. Dann war da noch Professor Umbrigdge, welche Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geben sollte. Sie war klein und hatte einen mächtigen Unterkiefer Das Gespräch ermüdete ihn so sehr, dass er entschied nicht weiter zu zuhören. Er befasste sich lieber mit Käi-Käi, der mit einem sichtlich umfangsstärkeren Bauch versuchte auf Fabiens Schulter zu klettern. Er half ihm dabei und streichelte seine kleinen Kameraden. Die Tortur fand ein Ende und die Tischgruppen versammelten sich um in ihre versteckten Schlafsäle zu gehen, nur Fabs hatte etwas Besseres zu tun. Er wies Sue an oben im Aufenthaltsraum auf ihn zu warten, gab ihr Käi-Käi mit und schaute ihr beim Verlassen der großen Halle nach. Als endlich alle Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten kamen die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Umbrigdge. Sie wiesen ihn an sich zu setzten.

Dumbledore begann zu sprechen: „ Fabien, was genau ist da bei der Kutschfahrt passiert und wie geht es dir?" „Erst Mal, mir geht es wirklich gut, zwar noch etwas erschöpft, aber ansonsten gut. Was da vorgefallen ist kann ich nicht genau wiedergeben. Es schien als suchten diese Wesen etwas oder jemanden." Umbrigdge fragte: „Junger Mann, mir kam zu Ohren, dass sie sogar zwei getötet haben sollten und eine Patronum heraufbeschworen haben. Stimmt dies?" „Ja, Miss." Der Atem der Lehrer stockte kurz. „Dann seid ihr der Besitzer des Dolches des…", sie unterbrach sich. „Ja, es ist ein Erbstück meines Vaters." Dumbledore hackte nach: „ Wie viele waren es ungefähr und wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass sie nur etwas suchten?" „Sie waren zwar recht aggressiv am Werk, haben sie sich die Kutschen Mal angesehen? doch muss ich sagen, dass sie keinen Schüler auch nur angefasst haben, mal abgesehen von mir, geschweige denn etwas Schlimmeres getan haben. Ich habe sie aus Unwissenheit angegriffen und ich schätzte sie auf knapp fünfzehn Stück." Es herrschte ein kurzer Augenblick der Stille. McGonagall, die sich bis dato zurückgehalten hatte startete nun: „Wie kann das sein, dass ein Sechstklässler eine ganze Horde Dementoren aufmischt und dazu sogar noch zwei tötet?" „Na ja, ich habe eben ein wenig mehr trainiert als die anderen und hatte einfach viel Glück." „Sie wissen, dass wir das sofort dem Ministerium melden müssen und auf sie vielleicht ein Verfahren mit genaueren Untersuchungen ihrer Freizeit wartet", meinte Umbrigdge mit einem fiesen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich habe mich nur verteidigt und die Schüler in Schutz genommen!" Dumbledore ergriff das Wort: „Junge, ich bin sichtlich verwundert über ihr können, doch das war von ihnen zu erwarten. Wir haben es hier mit einem Valentine zu tun." Umbrigdge stockte der Atem beim erwähnen von Fabiens Nachnahmen. Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Junge. Hoffen wir, dass dies ein einmaliges Erlebnis war und sich die Schüler nicht zu sehr den Mund deshalb fusselig reden. Ich denke, da sie sicher alles gesagt haben was sie wissen, können sie jetzt hoch zu den anderen." „Danke, Sir." „Ach ja", fing Dumbledore an, „wegen ihres mutigen, wenn auch überstürzten Handelns, werde ich sie nicht wegen der gebrochenen Nase eines gewissen Mitschülers bestrafen. Ich möchte sie jedoch ausdrücklich warnen etwas ähnliches nicht mehr vorkommen zu lassen!" Dies sprach der Professor mit einer Autorität aus der man besser nichts entgegenbrachte. Fabien stand auf und ging auf den Ausgang der großen Halle zu. Die Blicke der Lehrer verfolgten ihn bis er durch die Forte schritt und nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Er ging auf den schnellsten Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindor, nannte der fetten Dame am geheimen Eingang das Passwort zum Eintreten und stand auch schon Sue gegenüber. „Na, wie lief es, Fabs?" „Na ja, wenn ich Pech habe, werde ich demnächst von einem Ausschuss auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt." Er legte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. „Du willst also zu einem Bestimmten?" Sue wurde leicht rot um die Wangen. „Ähm, ja. Bild dir aber ja nichts drauf ein." Sie lächelte ebenfalls. „Na, wer ist den der Glückliche?" „Na Käi-Käi, wer den sonst?" Sie begannen zu lachen. Sie unterhielten und scherzten noch eine ganze Weile, bis ein Vertrauensschüler erschien und ihnen befahl den Raum zu verlassen und schlafen zu gehen. Fabi verabschiedeten sich von Sue und sie war sogar gewillt ihn zu umarmen. Im Schlafsaal der Jungen angekommen konnte Fabi kaum glauben was er heute erlebt hatte. Die anderen waren alle schon am schlafen. Er hatte sich eine gute Freundin hart erkämpft, empfand er esund hatte sogar mehrere Umarmung von ihr genießen dürfen. Der Tag war absolut perfekt! Die paar Keilereien hatten ihn fast schon versüßt. Müde ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen. Er sagte noch still zu sich: „Aller Anfang ist schwer." Und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Kapitel 4: Käi-Käi auf Abwegen

Sue schlief jetzt schon eine ganze Weile tief und fest. Käi-Käi begann sich zu rühren und hüpfte leise aus ihrem Bett. Er roch etwas Bekanntes. Er hatte es schon beim Angriff der Dementoren gerochen. Das kleine, flinke Wesen rannte aus dem Schlafsaal, durch den Aufenthaltsraum in den erloschenen Kamin. Es schaute sich noch kurz um, dann verschwand es in einem Schlitz in der Wand. Käi-Käi bahnte sich den Weg durch ein Labyrinth aus unzähligen winzigen Gängen bis er im Hof von Hogwarts angekommen war. Ein voller Mond lag über dem Gelände und beleuchtete es zur genüge. Er schnüffelte weiter. Der Geruch kam wohl aus dem verbotenen Wald. Von tierischen Instinkten gesteuert sauste der Kleine über den Hof, vorbei an einigen Schlossteilen, auf eine große freie Fläche. Hagrits Haus lag beleuchtet vom Mond unbewohnt da. Käi-Käi war bereits bis zu den ersten Bäumen des Waldes vorgedrungen. Der Geruch wurde stetig stärker. Er kannte den Geruch sogar recht gut, wie er feststellen musste. Das Wesen huschte durch das Unterholz, vorbei an riesigen Bäumen und an so manchen Bewohner des Waldes. Da, etwa zehn Meter entfernt auf einer weiten Lichtung stehend, lag die Quelle des Geruchs. Sie sah aus wie ein Schüler, einer der höheren Klassen. Der Körper schien unter seinem Mantel recht muskulös und irgendwie recht bekannt. Fabi? Nein das konnte nicht sein, der trug nie solche Kleidung. Die Gestallt wand sich zu dem Tier. Die Person trat aus dem Schatten ins Helle. Der Mond lies ihr weise Haar erstrahlen.

„Ah, Käi-Käi. Komm her mein Kleiner", begann der Unbekannte ruhig. Diese Stimme, wie die von Fabien. Das Wesen rückte weiter vor, ständig auf der Hut. „Komm hab keine Angst. Du weist sicher noch wer ich bin, sehe nur ein wenig jung aus." Es stand nun einen Meter vor der Person und weitete seine ohnehin schon großen Augen. Der Junge, der da vor ihm stand, sah genau so aus wie sein Herrchen, doch hatte er eine große breite Narbe auf der rechten Wange.

Käi-Käi begann sich zu erinnern. Er forschte in seiner Vergangenheit rum. Ein Familienalbum, Fabi hielt es in seinen Händen. Er war jung und noch lange nicht der Mensch, der er werden wollte. Seine Gesichtzüge wirkten traurig und verstört. Er zeigte auf ein Bild. Es war ein junger Mann darauf zu sehen, er ähnelte dem jetzigen Fabien bis aufs Haar, und sagte Vati.

Käi-Käi sah genauer hin und erkannte die Person vor sich, die auf der Lichtung stand. Der Duft des Parfums, welches Fabis Daddy schon damals verwand, hatte ihn hier her gelockt. Es war tatsächlich Fabiens Vater, nur gut zwanzig Jahre jünger als vor seinem tragischen Tode. Das Tier wurde panisch und wollte sich umdrehen. Hinter ihm entstand Bewegung, jemand packte ihn hart im Nacken und nahm ihn hoch. „Nein, nein. Mein Süßer, du bleibst schön bei uns", flüsterte eine sich sanft anhörende, bekannte Frauenstimme. Sie hatte schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar und hielt ihn auf Augenhöhe. Käi-Käi erkannte die neu erschienene Person sofort, wurde allerdings vor der Vollendung seiner Gedanken brutal ins Genick geschlagen und verlor die Besinnung.

Er hörte etwas. Es war warm. Käi-Käi öffnete zögernd die Augen und fand sich auf einem kleinen Tisch eines leicht beleuchteten Raums wieder, den er nicht kannte. Fabis Vater, Rolf hieß er, war über die junge Frau gebeugt und küsste sie. Das Tier sah sich intuitiv nach einem Fluchtweg um. Er musste zu Fabien, ihm sagen was er entdeckt hat und…... Und was eigentlich sonst? Der junge Mann ließ von der Frau ab, welche ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab. „Er ist wach Aura." „Rolf was machen wir mit ihm. Er könnte deinem Sohn alles verraten. Du weist doch zu was diese Tiere fähig sind?" „Natürlich weis ich das. Ich hatte selbst so ein Vieh, jahrelang. Wir töten ihn auf jeden Fall nicht, ich brauche ihn noch. Er ist der Köder für den größeren Fisch!" „Du hast doch gesehen wie stark dein Sohn geworden ist und er hat den Dolch. Man, fünfzehn Dementoren. Was hält den Typen nur auf? Er ist zu entschlossen und von sich überzeugt!" „Er ist stark,das hat unser Test bewiesen,doch bin ich sein Vater. Ich werde ihn schon kriegen und ihn bekehren. Er hatte nur Glück!" „Shieeeeeeee!" „Ach, was meinst du? Ich werde ihn nie hier her locken können? Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dann schafft das meine Freundin hier."Käi-Käi rannte panisch los. Er erreichte die Tür des Raumes und versuchte sie irgendwie zu öffnen. In seiner Verzweiflung rannte er sogar mit voller Wucht gegen sie, doch half alles nichts. Er saß in der Patsche.

Der nächste Morgen begann für Fabien recht früh, aber gut. Er erhob sich ausgeschlafen und voller Elan aus seinem Bett, ging in die Waschräume sich duschen und Zähne putzen und zog sich an. Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und bemerkte, dass außer ihm nur Sue wach zu sein schien. Sie wirkte besorgt. „Fabs, weist du wo Käi-Käi ist?" „Ähm, ich dachte der wäre bei dir." „War er auch, doch…" „Verdammt, keine Sorge. Der ist öfter Mal länger weg. Ist sein Erkundungstrieb!" Sue schien sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Fabien fiel plötzlich ein blauer Fleck an ihren Hals auf. Er schaute leicht fragend und ging auf sie zu. „He, was ist den das da auf deinem, Hals?" „Oh, das, das ist mir beim Aufstehen passiert. Bin gegen einen der Bettforsten geknallt." „Aha, du Arme." Sie kam langsam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Machst du dir etwa schon Sorgen um mich?" „Na ja." Er fand ihre Antwort zwar etwas komisch, doch beließ er es dabei. Sie verharrten so noch einige Minuten, bis einer der Vertrauensschüler gähnend den Raum betrat und sie verwirrt anstarrte. Sie lösten sich wieder und lächelten sich an. Fabien sah am Aushang den neuen Stundenplan. Nüchtern deutete er auf den Zettel und meinte:" Heute haben wir Zaubereigeschichte, eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, dein Wahlpflichtfach und eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." „Was hast du den für ein Wahlpflichtfach Fabi?" „Ich bin in höherer Muggelkunde." „Ich denke, dass ich mir das auch Mal angucken werde. Sonst finde ich noch Wahrsagen sehr interessant!" Dieses Fach hasste Fabien wie die Pest und verzog leicht angewidert sein Gesicht.

Sie hatten Hunger bekommen und gingen sich unterhaltend zur großen Halle. Der Raum war noch fast leer. Fabs setzte sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors und begann sich ein paar Brote zu schmieren. Sue tat es ihm gleich.

Der Tag verging. Fabien schaute nun schon zum zehnten Mal für die vergangene Stunde auf seine Uhr. Es war bereits neunzehn Uhr und Käi-Käi war immer noch nirgends gesehen worden. Langsam machte er sich sorgen um sein Haustier. Vielleicht hat ja Tamara ihre Drohung wahr gemacht und hält Käi-Käi als Geisel. Ein dummer Gedanke, dachte er sich, doch schloss er nichts aus. Der Tag war immerhin ohne große Vorkommnisse vergangen. Nur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Mächte war ein wenig neuer gestaltet worden. Sie durften nur noch lesen, kein einziger Zauber. Es hatte ein mächtiges Wortgefecht mit Umbrigdge deswegen gegeben.

Er saß grade mit Sue in Sesseln, die vor dem großen Kamin aufgestellt waren und lehnte sich über ein Pergament mit seinen Muggelkundehausaufgeben. Er musste sich gestehen, dass sie ihm langsam komisch vorkam. Während er sein Versprechen wahr gemacht hatte und ihr die Schule zeigte wirkte sie, als würde sie ihn schon lange kennen. Manchmal wusste sie über Dinge bescheid, über die er nie ein Wort verloren hatte, z.B. hatte sie gewusst wo Fabien wohnt, als sie über ihre Häuser und ihre Familie sprachen. Vielleicht war sie ja nur eine Liebhaberin von Zeitungsartikeln über Familiendramen. Was auch immer, er mochte sie mehr als alles andere auf dieser Schule und in seinem Leben. Die Ordnungskräfte räumten langsam den Saal. Fabien verabschiedete sich von Sue und ging schlafen, so meinte sie es zumindest.

Er fand, dass es Zeit für einen Ausflug war. Käi-Käi wäre nie so lange weg gewesen ohne ihm davon zu berichten, dazu ist seine Rasse nämlich durchaus in der Lage. Fabien hoffte, dass Käi-Käi sich vielleicht nur im Wald verlaufen hatte. Als alle schliefen schlich er sich leise aus dem Schlafgemächern und dem Aufenthaltsraum. Er passierte das Portal der fetten Dame ohne Mühe, sie kannte ihn gut und er hatte bei ihr noch einen kleinen Dauergefallen über. Er hatte im dritten Schuljahr ein Monster in Hundegestalt vertrieben, welches sie angegriffen hatte. Er ging ruhig durch die Gänge. Nach einigen Biegungen und Gängen befand er sich vor einer Löwenstatue. Er hatte diesen Geheimgang schon oft genommen und wusste, dass er sicher war. Er kannte auch einige, die durch Fallen gesichert waren oder ständig von Lehrern kontrolliert wurden. Fabien kletterte in das Maul des Löwen und fand sich nach einer kleinen Rutschpaty in einem schmalen recht verdreckten Gang wieder. Nach einer kurzen Weile erreichte er das Ende des Ganges und kletterte eine Leiter hoch, oben angekommen betätigte er einen Schalter an der Decke und ein Loch öffnete sich. Fabien trat ins Freie und die Öffnung im Boden schloss sich wie von Geisterhand. Die Stelle wurde einfach mit normalem Erdreich gefüllt. Ein zarter Windzug war zu spüren. Er stand nun direkt neben Hagrids Haus. Der Himmel war stark bewölkt und der Mond verdeckt. Er sah sich ruhig um.

Er warf sich instinktiv auf den Boden. Eine Person war nur fünfzig Meter vor ihm, am Rand des Waldes zu sehen. „Verdammt, wer zur Hölle…?" Fabien schlich sich ein wenig näher ran Es war eine Frau, dass konnte er sofort ausmachen, jedoch war es zu dunkel um mehr zu erkennen. Die Unbekannte verschwand hinter den ersten Bäumen. „Shit", brüllte eine innere Stimme in ihm so laut es nur ging. Das hatte Fabi nicht eingeplant gehabt. Er war jedoch so neugierig, dass er beschloss ihr zu folgen. Sie ging ein gutes Stück durch den Wald bis zu einer weiten Lichtung. Fabien hielt sich im Schatten zurück, verschmalz mit ihm grade zu und achtete darauf ja nicht aufzufallen. Eine zweite Person schien auf die andere zu warten, als diese sie sah kam er oder sie auf die Unbekannte zu, umarmte und küsste sie. Fabien meinte schon er hätte nur ein Pärchen von Schüler bei ihrem nächtlichen Liebestrip entlarvt und wollte abhauen, als sich plötzlich die Wolken vom Mond schoben und die Lichtung hell erleuchtet wurde. Er erkannte Sue und einen anderen, in einen Mantel gehüllten Jungen.

Fabien biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie war doch so nett zu ihm gewesen und jetzt das. Er war arg überrascht sie mit einem Unbekannten rummachen zu sehen. „Woher kennt sie ihn?" Er erinnerte sich an den blauen Fleck an ihrem Hals. Fabi hatte ihr die Story mit dem Unfall nicht völlig abgekauft gehabt und erkannte nun was er wohl entdeckt hatte. „Es war ein Knutschfleck", sagte er leise und angewidert zu sich. „Verdammt, was mach ich nur?"

Fabs sah noch einmal genauer hin. Es war seltsam. Der Mann wirkte ihm ziemlich ähnlich und schien sogar recht bekannt. Die Unwissenheit begann ihn zu quälen. Er bass noch fester auf seine Unterlippe und entschied sich, die beiden zu stören, um zu erfahren wer der Kerl sei. Er ging gelassen aus dem Schatten der Bäume auf die beiden zu. Erschrocken durch sein Erscheinen unterbrachen diese ihr Liebesspiel und sahen ihn erstaunt an.

Fabien konnte nun das Gesicht des Mannes im Vollem sehen und erschrak. „Wer oder was bist du?" begann er laut zu fragen. „Ähm, Fabi. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Bitte. Lass uns morgen darüber reden", entgegnete ihm eine völlig perplexe Sue. „Nein Aura, er soll es erfahren." Fabien begann vor Wut zu kochen und griff vorsichtig nach seinem Zauberstab. Ihm war die Sache nicht ganz koscher. „Aura? Sue, du bist mir ne Erklärung schuldig!" „Ähm, das kann ich wirklich alles erklären. Komm lass uns erstmal zurück zur Schule gehen." Sie trat auf Fabien zu und wollte ihn wohl anfassen, was Fabien jedoch nicht zulassen wollte und deshalb zurückwich. Sie ging weiter auf ihn zu. Aus einer ängstlichen Regung heraus ergriff er geschwind seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn genau auf Sues Gesicht und schrie los: „Keine Schritt näher und du dahinten, mach ja keine Scheiße." „Fabs, beruhige dich doch. Ich…..ich", Sue wirkte total verzweifelt und sah sich nach Hilfe suchend zum Unbekannten um. „Nein Sue. Was wird hier gespielt? Wo ist Käi-Käi? Ich glaub, dass sein Verschwinden kein Zufall war." Der junge Mann meldete sich wieder: „Du hast recht Fabien. Erkennst du mich denn nicht?" „Woher sollte ich dich kennen?" entgegnete ihm Fabi forsch. „Na ja, ich denke, in dem Familienalbum war auch ein Bild von mir in meiner Jungen oder irre ich mich?" Der Unbekannte begann leise zu kichern. „Familienalbum? Moment. Woher?" er unterbrach sich. Fabien begann fieberhaft nachzudenken. Er kannte nur einen Menschen der je so ausgesehen hatte und der war bereits zu alt und vor allem Tod. „Du kannst es nicht sein!" Er sah plötzlich die Narbe an der rechten Wange. „Wenn ich es nicht bin, woher soll ich dann von dem Album wissen? Ich kann dir auch noch andere Dinge über dich verraten. Glaub mir Fabs! Ich bin es, dein Vater." Fabien senkte den Zauberstab und sah sich total verwirrt um. Seine Wut wuchs der Weil ins Unermessliche. Er winkelte seinen Kopf leicht an und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer von Zorn zerfressenen Fratze. „Du besitzt tatsächlich die Frechheit, dich als meinen Vater auszugeben. Ich werde dir zeigen was passiert, wenn man einen Valentine reizt und meine Familie beleidigt. ICH MACH DICH FERTIG DU KLEINER SCHEIßER!" Er warf seinen Zauberstab in den Halfter zurück und schritt auf den Unbekannten zu, dieser machte sich für eine Schlägerei bereit.

„Komm nur her mein Sohn. Das wird die erste väterliche Prügel deines Lebens", während der Unbekannte dies sagte, bemerkte er Sue, welche dazwischen gehen wollte und befahl ihr zu bleiben wo sie war. Der Kerl sprach zu viel, denn Fabien stand schon vor ihm und hatte mit seinen rechten Arm ausgeholt. Er schlug mit voller Wucht zu, seine Faust fand ihr Ziel und grub sich tief in die Magengegend des Kontrahenten, dieser stolperte ein paar Schritte nach hinten und fasste sich wieder. Sue versuchte trotz allem einzugreifen und packte Fabi an seiner linken Hand. „Bitte Fabs, es ist Rolf! Lass ihn in Ruhe. Er hat es überlebt. Bitte…bitte", sie klang verzweifelt und ängstlich. Er riss Sue zu sich rüber um Schwung zu holen und schubste sie kraftvoll von sich weg. Das Mädchen landete hart auf dem Boden, gab einen von Schmerzen verzogenen Schrei von sich und kam nur schwer wieder auf die Beine. Sie begann verzweifelt zu schreien, doch half alles nichts, denn die beiden Männer hatten sich schon wieder in der Wolle. Rolf hatte Fabien einen Tritt gegen seinen Oberkörper verpasst und stürzte sich nun auf den fast Wehrlosen. Von der Wucht des Trittes benommen trat Fabs ein paar Schritte zurück und versuchte sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Die Wut trieb ihn an. Schnell faste er sich wieder und sprang auf seinen näher kommenden Rivalen zu. Er hob die Fäuste und drasch auf ihn ein. Rolf hatte dem nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen, er war zu langsam und hätte wohl verloren, wenn Sue nicht plötzlich ihren Zauberstab ergriffen hätte und einen weisen Strahl auf ihren Schulfreund feuerte. Der Getroffene sackte sofort zusammen.

„Danke Sue", hustete Rolf hervor. Er blutete aus der Nase, welche leicht schief saß und hatte eine aufgeplatzte Lippe. „Nicht der Rede wert. Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" Ihr Ton klang erschöpft und erleichtert zugleich. „Wir hatten Glück. Wäre er nicht so gefühlsmäßig ausgetickt, hätte er uns wohl weiter mit seinem Zauberstab bedroht. Ich denke wir sperren ihn zu seinem kleinen Freund." „Ok, dann hilf Mal tragen." Die beiden packten Fabi an den Beinen und schleiften den Bewusstlosen tiefer in den Wald.

Fabien erwachte langsam wieder aus seiner Unmacht. Er hatte tierische Kopfschmerzen und konnte Teile seines Körpers nicht richtig kontrollieren. Er sah sich langsam um. Er lag auf einen Sofa, Rolf saß mit Sue oder auch Aura genannt an einem kleinen Tisch und unterhielt sich, Käi-Käi schlief in einem kleinen Käfig. Sonst brannte nur ein kleines Feuer in einem Kamin. Er tastete vorsichtig nach seinem Zauberstab. Er war weg, sogar den Dolch hatten sie ihm genommen. „Verdammt!" flüsterte er leise. Sue starrte ihn überrascht an und unterbrach das Gespräch mit ihrem Freund. Fabien stand zögernd und unbeholfen auf. Als er stand, was nicht von großer Dauer war, da sein Körper ihm den Dienst quittierte, konnte er auch endlich sehen wo seine Waffen lagen. Die beiden hatten sie auf dem kleinen Tisch sauber aufgereiht. Er stürzte und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. „Na, wie geht's Fabs? Hast du gut geschlafen?" Ihre Stimme klang so sanft und als ob nie etwas passiert wäre. Sue machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und wollte ihn betätscheln, wurde jedoch von Rolf aufgehalten. „Fabien, wenn du brav bist geben wir dir sogar deinen Zauberstab wieder. Du musst uns nur versprechen zu zuhören und nicht gleich auszurasten." „Und was ist wenn ich gar nicht zuhören will?" „Dann werden wir dich solange hier gefangen halten bis du es willst!" „Hm….da könnt ihr lange warten", hustete er heraus. Rolf zog langsam seinen Zauberstab. „Du denkst also immer noch ich wäre nicht dein Vater. Ok, dann muss ich dir wohl erklären warum ich noch lebe oder sagen wir wieder lebe." „Halts Maul!" sein Gesicht versteinerte zu einer von Hass geprägten Mine. „Ohoh, da wird doch nicht jemand frech gegenüber seinem Vater werden?" Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Fabi und sprach laut und deutlich

„Cruzio".

Fabiens Körper wurde plötzlich von höllischen Schmerzen durchflutet. Er sackte zusammen und dachte der Kopf würde ihm platzen. Er schrie. Der Zauber verlor seine Wirkung und Fabs saß zügig nach Luft schnappend da, wie ein Häufchen Elend. „Na, hörst du jetzt zu?" „Rolf lass das. Du übertreibst." Sue klang verzweifelt. Sie schlenderte zu Fabi und beugte sich über ihm. Käi-Käi war während des ganzen Spektakels wach geworden und fauchte wie wild rum. „Tut es sehr weh. Ich hoffe, es lässt sich aushalten. Bitte Fabien, kapituliere." „Hau ab Heuchlerin." „Och Fabs, ich meine es doch nur gut mit dir. Bitte…" „Niemals!" Rolf schubste Sie bei Seite.

Die Zeit verging. Für Fabien war es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Er musste immer aufs neue Höllenqualen durchleben und war fast nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein. Sue hatte die Hütte längst verlassen, sie konnte es wohl nicht mehr mit ansehen. „Und? Kapitulierst du jetzt endlich?" Fabiens Körper hatte längst schon aufgegeben und sein Geist, sein Stolz würde dies wohl auch bald tun, das begriff er. Drum wollte er retten was noch zu retten war. Fabs antwortete total erschöpft. „Ok, du hast gewonnen. Rede!" Rolf, der vorher etwas Fanatisches im Blick hatte legte nun ein sehr freundlich wirkendes Lächeln auf. „Gut mein Sohn. Dann werde ich dir Mal erklären, warum ich noch lebe und so jung bin. Er ist endlich wieder da, der gute alte Lord. Es war vor knapp sechs Wochen als du-weist-schon-wer meine Seele aus dem Jenseits befreite und mich in einen speziell geschaffenen Körper einschloss. Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Es war Voldemord, der mir dieses Geschenk machte und weist du wen er unbedingt haben will? ...Dich. Ist das nicht wunderbar?" „Voldemord, hahaha. Du bist von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Und du willst mein Vater sein? Ich werde niemals für ein solches Monster arbeiten und besitzen tue ich nur mir allein. Hast du verstanden, Todesesserabschaum?" Fabi brachte für diesen Satz fast seine ganzen übrigen Reserven auf. Wieder wurde der Zauberstab auf ihn gehalten. Stechender Schmerz durchfuhr erneut seinen Körper und er wurde Unmächtig.

Fabien kam zu sich. Er versuchte aufzustehen, scheiterte aber. Sein Körper brannte wie Feuer vor Schmerzen. Er orientierte sich. Sie hatten ihn auf ein Bett gelegt und direkt neben ihm schien Sue zu schlafen. Der Raum wirkte recht groß und veraltet. Das einzige Möbelstück neben dem Bett war eine kleine Kommode, die ein paar Meter weiter weg an einer Wand stand. Er richtete seinen Blick zur Decke und versuchte das was bis her geschehen war in seinem Geist zu ordnen. Sue legte der Weil ihren rechten Arm um ihn und ihren Kopf auf seine rechte Schulter. Er besah sich ihr schönes Gesicht. Erneut fühlte er wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Sie hatte ihn verraten. War mit diesem Kerl zusammen, der vorgab sein Vater zu sein. Er hatte sie doch so gemocht, fast geliebt. „Du wirst wohl immer der einsame Wolf bleiben"; sagte er abwesend zu sich selbst. Sue wachte langsam auf, gähnte und lächelte Fabien an. „Na, gut geschlafen? Wie geht's dir, ich hoffe nicht zu schlecht?" Ihre Stimme klang wieder als wäre nie etwas passiert. Er schwieg. „Ach komm schon. Ich hab dich eben reden gehört." „Na und, wieso interessiert dich mein Wohlempfinden eigentlich? Meinst du etwa ich hätte alles vergessen was da eben abging?" Seine Stimme blieb gelassen. Sie beugte sich ein wenig über ihn, zog sich an ihm hoch. „Arg, nimm deine Hände da weg." Sie begriff und stoppte ihr Unterfangen. „Es tut also immer noch weh?" „Ja, es brennt wie Feuer." Er versuchte wieder normal zu atmen.

Sie legte einen besonders ruhigen Tonfall auf. „Sorry Fabs. Ich dachte, dass das alles ohne so viel Gewalt ablaufen würde. Wieso bist du mir eigentlich gefolgt?" „Das war nur Zufall. Ich wollte nach Käi-Käi suchen und da hat sich das ganze halt so ergeben. Man, ich dachte du währest anders. Leider hab ich mich in dir getäuscht." Sie sah ihn mit großen traurigen Augen an. Eine Träne bildete sich. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Bitte, lass uns noch Mal neu anfangen." „Neu anfangen", seine Stimme wurde brutaler, „ich glaube, dass du dafür deine Chance verspielt hast. Sag mir bitte nur noch eins. Wie heißt du in Wirklichkeit?" Sie begann leicht zu weinen und stotterte vor sich hin. „ Fabi bitte. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr. Bitte vergib mir doch. Ich verrat dir auch alles." „Dann fang mit deinem Namen an." Er klang immer erschöpfter. Sie beruhigte sich ein wenig. Beide sahen sich lange an, dann begann sie zu sprechen. „Ok, ich verrate dir alles über mich. Ich heiße in Wirklichkeit Sue und meine Eltern sind wie gesagt aus den USA, das ist so ziemlich das einzig wahre von dem was ich dir erzählt habe. Sie sind starke Anhänger von du-weist-schon-wem. Aura ist mein Deckname. Ich bin nur hier um dich auf unsere Seite zu locken und Rolf zu unterstützen." „Sag ruhig deinen Freund zu ihm." „Nein, er ist nicht mein Freund. Er….er ist eigentlich nur ein verdammter Dreckssack." „Mit dem du dich jedoch prächtig amüsierst. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, welche Sauereien ihr schon alle durchgemacht habt." „Fabi, da ist wirklich nichts gelaufen!" Ihr Blick schien ihn grade zu anzuflehen damit aufzuhören. Sie streichelte mit ihrer linken Hand durch Fabs Haar. „Bitte sag nicht so was. Ich…verdammt! Er war der erste Junge, den ich jemals in meinem Alter traf. Ich wurde als Kind stets von anderen Kindern ferngehalten. Alles nur wegen Voldemord." Sie erschrak, als sie den Namen komplett aussprach. „Fabi, ich habe mich immer nach jemanden gesehnt den ich lieben konnte und dabei ist halt Rolf… du weist sicher was ich meine? Doch jetzt ist alles anders. Ich habe dich getroffen und…" „Jaja, immer diese Entschuldigungen. Zum kotzen!" Sue wandte ihren Blick von Fabien und begann bitterlich zu weinen. „Ich dachte du würdest mich wenigstens verstehen. Verdammt Fabi, ich mag dich so sehr und ich weis, dass du genau so empfunden hast. BITTE!"

Er merkte, dass er zu weit gegangen war und legte eine sanftere Stimmlage auf. Ihm gefiel es nicht sie so zum Weinen gebracht zu haben, auch wenn er schwer enttäuscht von ihr war. „Sorry Sue. Ich wollte dich nicht so verletzen. Ich kann dich schon irgendwie verstehen, doch denk Mal daran wie es mir geht. Ich wurde wer weis wie lange mit diesem Cruziofluch von meinem tot geglaubten Vater bearbeitet, jeder Teil meines Körpers brennt wie Feuer, ihr beide habt meinen Stolz gebrochen und die einzige mir wichtige Person ist nicht die, für die ich sie hielt. Verstehst du mich?" Sue wandte sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn leicht. Obwohl es Fabien unglaubliche Schmerzen verursachte, ließ er sie gewähren und schluckte einfach den Schmerz runter. Sue beruhigte sich nach einer kurzen Weile wieder. Sie hatte einen entschlossenen Blick aufgelegt. „Fabi, ich gehöre nicht zu du-weist-schon-wen seinen Anhängern, auch wenn du es vielleicht denken magst. Ich hab ihn immer gehasst. Kann ich dein Vertrauen zurückgewinnen und dir im Kampf gegen ihm helfen?" Fabien sah sie verwundert an. „Kann ich dir trauen? Ich hoffe schon, nur kann ich mir da sicher sein?" Sie sah ihn wieder mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Okok, bitte hilf mir hier raus. Ich gib dir noch eine Chance." Sue lächelte ihn an und drückte ihn feste. „ARG." Sie ließ schnell wieder los. „Sorry, die Freude hat mich wohl ein wenig übermannt." „Kann schon Mal passieren", meinte Fabi tief Luft holend. „So, ich schau grade Mal nach Rolf. Ich bin bald wieder da und dann kriegst du auch endlich deinen Zauberstab wieder." „Vergesse mir ja nicht den Dolch. Der ist mir wichtiger." „Ok, mach ich." Sue hopste vom Bett und verlies still das Zimmer. „Ob ich ihr wirklich schon tauen kann?" dachte sich Fabien.

Die Zeit verging. Sue war nun schon geschätzte zehn Minuten weg und Fabs wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er versuchte schon die ganze Zeit seine Körper wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen und schritt ein paar Mal durch das Zimmer, wobei er sich die Kommode einmal näher betrachtete. Neben ein paar Fotos des alten Besitzers hatte er darin ein nettes kleines Messer gefunden. „Unvorsichtig", meinte Fabi zu sich selbst und positionierte sich so neben der Tür, dass wenn sie aufging, er den Reinkommenden notfalls attackieren konnte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Sue trat ein. Sie ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum und sah sich verwirrt um. „Fabi?" „Ja?" Sie drehte sich um und sah den Jungen mit einem Messer in seiner rechten. „Woher hast du das?" Sie wirkte kein bisschen verängstig, nur überrascht. „Lag in dem kleinen Schrank. Ihr wart ziemlich unvorsichtig!" Er lächelte sie an. „Wo ist Rolf?" „Hinten, im Raum in dem Käi-Käi eingesperrt wurde. Er unterhält sich mit einem unserer Kontaktpersonen." „Oho, hast du ihn dabei?" „Ja, hier." Sie griff in ihre Hosentaschen und brachte zwei in Halftern verborgene lange Gegenstände hervor. „Gute Arbeit." Sie schmiss ihm den Dolch und den Zauberstab zu und grinste ihn an. „Für kompetente Arbeit bin ich bekannt. Wie gehen wir weiter vor?" Fabi begann zu überlegen. „Ich glaube, ich bring meinem Alten mal bei, was es heißt richtig zu erziehen!" Er ging auf die Tür zu und warf das Messer weg. „Warte, du bist noch zu schwach." Sie nahm seine linke Hand. „Bitte, mach keinen Scheiß." Er wand sich zu ihr und blickte in ihre großen schönen Augen. „Ok, ich mach langsam. Ich hab ja immerhin dich als meine Rückendeckung." Sie lächelten sich noch einmal an und ging zusammen durch die Tür.

Sie betraten einen graden Flur, aus dem zwei Türen führten, eine rechts und eine am Ende des Ganges. Sue wies auf die rechte Tür. Die beiden schlichen bis zu ihr hin und lehnten sich mit dem Rücken rechts und links an die Wand. „Ich zähl bis drei", flüsterte Fabs. Sue nickte. „1,2,…3." Fabien trat die Tür ein und stürmte mit gezogenen Zauberstab in den Raum hinein. Sue folgte ihm. Die beiden Männer, welche sich vorher noch lebhaft unterhalten hatten, waren zu verwirrt um ihr Zauberstäbe zu ziehen und saßen in der Falle. „Verdammte Scheiße. Aura was soll der Mist?" „Ich scheiß auf dich und du-weist-schon-wen, das ist und nenn mich nicht immer Aura!" Ihre Stimme klang extrem einschüchternd. „So meine Herren. Sue, nimm ihnen die Zauberstäbe weg. Eine falsche Bewegung und sie sind Geschichte!" „Fabi, mein Sohn. Bitte lass uns darüber reden." „Reden, so nennt man das also, wenn man einem Wehrlosen so lange mit dem Cruziofluch bearbeitet bis dieser zusammenbricht. Daddy, du hast bei mir verschissen!" Fabis Gesichtszug hatte etwas Kaltes doch Belustigtes an sich.

Sue hatte den beiden ihre Zauberstäbe entwendet und diese mit viel Kraft zerbrochen. „Sind kastriert!" meinte sie noch grinsend. „Das ist also Fabien Valentine. Nicht schlecht ihr Sohn, nur ein wenig zu unerzogen", meldete sich die neue Person erstmals. Sie war recht dürr und trug verschlissene Kleidung. „Wie ist ihr Name. Raus damit oder ich werd sauer. Ich hab heute gelernt auch noch anders Infos aus jemanden rauszukitzeln also…!" Der Unbekannte erschrak. „Ich heiße Casper, Casper Möhnen und bin Bote für meinen Herren." „Wo ist dein Herr?" „Sorry, doch das kann ich ihnen nicht anvertrauen!" Fabien wechselte zu seinem Dolch. „So mein Herr. Sie meinen wohl, dass ich nicht in der Lage währe einen Menschen zu quälen oder gar zu töten. Da muss ich sie leider enttäuschen. Mein Dolch hier", Fabi hielt ihn hoch, „ ist wie ein Zauberstab, nur nicht überwacht. Ich könnte jeden verbotenen Spruch hiermit wirken und es würde niemand merken und töten werde ich sie mit Freude!" Ein fieses Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Währen sie so gütig mir jetzt zu sagen wo er sich aufhält?" „Ich weis es nicht junger Herr, doch wenn ich es wüsste dann…" „HALTS MAUL du kleiner Arschkriecher vom großen Boss! Ich will jetzt sofort wissen wo er ist oder ich niete dich um du Klappspaten, kapiert?"

Casper wurde immer nervöser und verängstigter. Er fiel auf die Knie und begann bitterlich weine. „Ich weis es wirklich nicht. Bitte Herr, lassen sie mich gehen. Ich stelle doch keine Gefahr mehr dar." Er schluchzte erbärmlich. Fabien riss den Dolch auf ihn und wartete die Wirkung ab. Der Bote hatte sich noch mehr auf dem Boden zusammengekauert und wimmerte entsetzlich vor Angst. Eine Pfütze bildete sich um ihn. Das reichte Fabs. Er wand den Zauberstab von ihm ab und sah wie die verängstigte Person sich langsam wieder aufraffte. „Danke mein Herr, danken." Fabien wies ihm an sofort dieses Grundstück zu verlassen und ihm niemals mehr vor die Augen zu treten, um dies zu verdeutlichen trat er ihn höchst persönlich die Tür raus. Nach getaner Arbeit kam er zurück zu Sue und seinem Vater.

Rolf wirkte extrem verärgert. „Fabi, was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?" „Ganz einfach, Du verschwindest jetzt auch und sagst Sues Eltern, dass sie sich von nun an aus ihrem Leben raushalten. Falls das nicht der Fall sein sollte werde ich sie garantiert Mal besuchen und ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen. Sie gehört von nun an zu mir!" Sue sah ihn mit Freudentränen in den Augen an und hätte ihn wohl umarmt und geküsst, wenn sie jetzt nicht grade ihren Zauberstab auf Rolf halten müsste. Fabi setzte noch Mal nach: „Ach ja, deinem Herren kannst du auch was von mir ausrichten. Sag ihn, dass er ein bescheuerter Wichser ist, der nie einen hoch gekriegt hat und deshalb so erbost ist. Wehe dir du sagst was anderes! So und nun geh und tritt mir nie mehr unter die Augen du Blutsverräter!" Kaum hatte Fabien seine Satz beendet rannte sein Vater auch schon schnellstens an ihm Vorbei und aus dem Gebäude. Käi-Käi, der bis jetzt nur in seinem kleinen Käfig verharrt hatte und ruhig geblieben war meldete sich freudig quiekend zu Wort. „Shieeeeeeeeee Shieeeeeeeeeeee." „Ja mein Kleiner. Ich vergesse dich schon nicht hier." Fabi trat auf den Käfig zu und wollte ihn grade öffne, als Sue ihn an sprang und fest umarmte. „Danke Fabs. Du bist echt ein Lieber." „Nichts zu danken Sue. Ich denke dir wird meine Bude schon gefallen. Jetzt bin ich wenigstens nicht mehr so einsam, wenn ich zu Hause bin." Sie lächelten sich an. Sue zog sich ein wenig an Fabien hoch und gab ihn einen leichten Kuss. „SHIIIIIEEEEEE!" „Oh, bist du aber mies gelaunt Käi-Käi. Spielverderber!"

Er ließ von Sue ab und öffnete endlich den Käfig. Das kleine Tier kletterte schnell zum Ausstieg und hüpfte aus seinem Gefängnis heraus. Es sauste danach durch den ganzen Raum und schrie vor Erleichterung. Es hörte sich fast so an als würde er ein Lied quieken. „Habt ihr den Kleinen niemals raus gelassen?" „Nein, konnten wir nicht. Der währe sonst stiften gegangen." Beide lachten noch kurz über das süß anzusehende Tier und sein Verhalten und machten sich dann zurück auf den Weg zur Schule. Der Himmel über den Dreien war sternenklar und der Mond war durch die Wipfel der Bäume noch gut zu sehen, so stark leuchtet er. Bei dem Rückmarsch erfuhr Fabi wie viele Tage vergangen waren. Er hatte ungefähr vierundzwanzig Stunden in dieser Hölle durchbracht. Sie kamen an den Rand des Waldes und erblickten das dunkel dar liegende Hogwarts. Erleichterung machte sich in ihnen breit. Fabi führte sie zu Hagrids Hütte und öffnete den geheimen Weg zur Burg.

Die Zeit verstrich und sie betraten schon den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors. Kurz bevor sie sich trennten meinte Fabien noch: „So, ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht." „Ich dir auch und…", Sie zog sich wieder leicht an ihm hoch und küsste ihn zärtlich, „das können wir jetzt öfter Mal machen." Fabi grinste sie an und sah wie seine Geste erwidert wurde. Beide machten sich nun auf zu ihren Schlafsälen. Fabs lies, so erschöpft wie er war, sogar seine Anziehsachen an und hüpfte einfach nur mit Käi-Käi auf der Schulter ins Bett. Er legte sich bequem hin, deckte sich zu und schlief auf der Stelle ein. Käi-Käi hingegen blieb noch eine Weile auf. Da eines der Fenster des Raumes offen stand und er es leicht stickig im Bett fand, krabbelte er zu der Öffnung und atmete tief ein und aus. Käi-Käi schreckte plötzlich auf. Der Wind trug diesen bekannten Duft herein. Trotz allem, er war nur recht dünn wahrzunehmen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass der Träger weiter weg zu sein schien. Er blieb ruhig, doch wusste das Tier ganz genau, dass es noch nicht vorbei zu sein schien.

Kapitel 5: Ärger auf kleinem Fuße

Die erste Schulwoche verstrich und das Wochenende stand vor der Tür. Zwischen Fabien und Sue hatte sich ein wenig mehr getan und beide waren nicht mehr auseinander zu denken. Die letzte Stunde eines schön warmen Freitages fand grade ihr glorreiches Ende und die Schüler stürmten aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sie hatten grade eine ziemlich langweilige Stunde Zaubertränke bei Snape.

„Und Fabs, wo gehen wir jetzt hin?" „Hm, ich würde sagen wir gehen hoch in den Aufenthaltsraum, rüsten uns mit einer Decke aus und genießen dann draußen das schöne Wetter." „Klingt gut und nebenbei können wir noch ein wenig…" Sie begann leicht rot zu werden und lächelte Fabi liebäugelnd an. Er wusste was sie wollte, entgegnete ihr Lächeln und nickte bejahend. Sie gingen ziemlich als einzigste hoch und trafen sonst auch niemanden auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie durchstreiften grade einen der vielen stillen Gänge als sie zwei besorgte Lehrer von einer der Abzweigungen her hörten. Es hörte sich nach Professor McGonagall und Professor Raue-Pritsche an. „Ist es unbedingt nötig, dass Dumbledore die Sicherheitsstufen rund um Hogwarts so stark verschärft? Sie wissen doch McGonagall wie gerne ich heute Abend den Einhörnern bei ihren Paarungsritualen zusehen möchte." „Kann ich mir gut vorstellen Pritsche, doch ist es nun mal notwendig. Sie haben doch von dem Überfall der Dementoren gehört?" „Ja habe ich und von der Geschichte, dass Fabien sie alleine vertrieben haben soll. Ich weis zwar, dass er ein guter Schüler ist, doch so was. Na ja." „Glauben sie mir, es stimmt. Ich muss leider immer wieder erleben wie sich ein paar Schüler darüber in meinem Unterricht unterhalten. Gott sei Dank ist die Stimmung deswegen längst nicht so übel geworden wie sie vermutet wurde." „Ja, doch ist das Ministerium nicht grade sehr erfreut über diesen Vorfall gewesen, oder?" „Nein, und die Zeitung hat sich wie immer den Mund fusselig geredet. Na ja, es scheint wenigstens bergauf zu gehen." „Da haben sie Recht meine Gute." „Hast du das gehört Sue? Die Sache hat uns richtig ärger eingebracht", flüsterte Fabi. „Ja, doch das war zu erwarten." Die beiden Lehrer beendeten ihr Gespräch und gingen getrennte Wege. Professor McGonagall hielt auf Fabi und Sue zu. „Verdammt, Fabs wohin nun." Fabien nahm Sues Hand und schlich mit ihr den Weg ein wenig zurück. Dann drehte er sich um und begann zurück auf die Professorin zu zugehen. „Na Sue, was machen wir jetzt?" begann Fabi laut zu sagen. Sie verstand. „Ich würde sagen wir gehen hoch und schnappen uns eine Decke, dann gehen wir raus und genießen das schöne Wetter." McGonagall bog in ihren Gang ein und sah sie verwirrt an. „Valentine, Ann…..was machen sie hier?" „Ähm, ich denke sie müssten mitbekommen haben was Sue eben zu mir gesagt hat, es sei denn sie sind schwerhörig", begann Fabien. „Junger Mann, zügeln sie ihre Zunge, sonst könnte ich genötigt sein die Punkte ihres Hauses leicht zu dezimieren." „Keine Panik auf der Titanic", mischte sich Sue ein, „ich werde ihn schon irgendwie zügeln." Sie legte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. „Gut Fräulein Ann. Man sollte als Frau ganz genau wissen wie Männer zu kontrollieren sind, sonst tanzen sie einem irgendwann auf der Nase rum." Das Pärchen ging an der Professorin nun stillschweigend vorbei und widmete sich wieder seinem Unterfangen.

Fabien breitet eine schön verzierte dunkle Decke über dem herrlich grünen Rasen auf der großen Lichtung zwischen See und Hogwarts aus. Sue verteilte ein paar Kissen und bot Fabi an es sich bequem zu machen. Er legt sich neben Sue und umarmte sie zärtlich. Einem Kuss folgte der nächste. Der Tag war einfach wunderbar. Sie turtelten und tauschten Zärtlichkeiten aus. Einige Schüler sahen sie zwar ein wenig perplex an, da so offene Liebe eher selten auf Hogwarts war, doch schienen sie es zu akzeptieren. Sogar ein paar Lehrer machten es sich in der Mittagssonne gemütlich und schauten der großen Krake bei ihren Runden durch den See zu. Fabien sah sich in dieser perfekt wirkenden Welt um und erblickte eine Gestallt die alles kaputt zu machen drohte. Umbrigdge hatte sie beim Kuscheln beobachtet und trat nun sichtlich genervt auf sie zu. „Junge Dame und Herr Valentine, könnten sie bitte die Freundlichkeit besitzen ihre Gefühle für sich zu behalten." „Damit wir so einen Trauerklos wie sie abgeben? Nein danke", entgegnete ihr Fabien. „Fabi, bitte. Ist schon in Ordnung Misses Umbrigdge. Wir werden uns zurückhalten." Sie legte ein leichtes Lächeln auf, welches beim Anblick von der Professorin ihrem Gesicht sofort verstummte. „Sie wagen es mich einen Trauerklos zu nennen? Junger Mann, heute um zwanzig Uhr sind sie in meinem Büro. Haben sie verstanden?" „Da können sie lange drauf warten Miss." „MISSES wenn ich bitten darf. Das werde ich dem Schulleiter melden. Heute um Zwanzig Uhr, sonst…"

Sie drehte sich rasch um und ging sichtlich wütend zurück ins Schloss. „Fabi, musste das sein?" „Na ja, ich hab immer ein Problem damit mich bei Lehrern zurückzuhalten." „Ok, ich denke, dass wir daran noch ein wenig arbeiten können, oder?" „Ähm, ja." Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte hierbei mehr als tausend Worte. „Ok und du gehst da bitte hin." „Kann ich dir einen Wunsch abschlagen?" Er blickte tief in ihre schönen grünen Augen. „Sei vorsichtig Fabs. Ich möchte echt keine Probleme mit der Lehrerschaft. Diese Umbrigdge ist extrem schwierig." „Kann ich versteh mein kleiner Engel und jetzt gib mir noch einen Kuss. Die Umbrigdge ist auch schon weg." Er wies auf eine immer noch wütende kleine Frau, welche das Schulgebäude betrat. „Siehst du?" Er lächelte sie herausfordernd an, ihr Gesichtsausdruck schien jedoch ein wenig besorgt, Trotz allem ließ sie sich auf den Kuss ein.

Der Tag wendete sich langsam seinem Ende zu. Fabien ging durch einen vom Licht der untergehenden Sonne in ein sanftes Orange getauchten Gang des dritten Stockes. Er sah durch die vielen Fenster. Der Anblick war herrlich. Fabi stoppte kurz vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift Umbrigdge und hielt inne. „Tu es für Sue!" schwirrte es die ganze Zeit durch seinen Kopf. Er hasste den Gedanken sich erstmals einem Lehrer unterzuordnen. „Es muss sein!" versuchte er sich zu beruhigen und klopfte sanft an die Tür. Eine bittersüße Stimme bat ihn herein zu kommen. Er legte seine rechte Hand um den Türknauf, öffnete die Tür und trat in einen leicht beleuchteten Raum. Fabi sah sich um. Auf allen Möbeln lagen Spitzendecken, Tücher und anderes Gedöns. Vasen waren mit getrockneten Blumen gefüllt worden und die Wände hingen voll mit Ziertellern, die großen bunten Kätzchen auf ihnen sahen schrecklich aus. Er fühlte sich wie im Wohlfühlzimmer einer alten schrägen Oma. Die Professorin selber saß in einem gemütlichen Sessel und lass in einem Buch. Sie sah kurz hoch um ihn zu begrüßen. „Schönen guten Abend Herr Valentine. Setzen sie sich an den bereitgestellten Stuhl und schreiben sie das, was ich ihnen diktiere." Fabien setzte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen an einen Tisch, auf dem ein leeres Stück Pergament lag. „Sie sind ja so ruhig. Stimmt etwas nicht mit ihnen Fabien?" Sie hatte ihr sehr breites Lächeln aufgelegt und hatte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite gelehnt. „Mir geht es gut." „Mir scheint es als würden sie endlich lernen, dass ihr Stolz und ihr Temperament nur störende Elemente ihres unperfekten Körpers und Geistes sind." Fabien wollte grade losbellen hielt sich jedoch noch grade so zurück, Sue zur Liebe. „Wie bitte? Ich bin nur ruhig weil ich diese Zeit mit ihnen so schnell wie möglich zu ende bringen möchte. In Sachen Perfektion haben sie ja sicher gut reden!" Er konnte sehen wie sich das vorher so siegessicher verzogene Gesicht in eine überraschte, wütende Fratze verwandelte. „Fangen sie an zu schreiben!" Fabi nahm eine vor ihm liegenden Feder. „Was soll ich schreiben?" Er lächelte leicht. Es hatte gut getan ihr ein wenig einzuheizen. „Sie schreiben, dass ihr Stolz ein Makel ihres idiotischen Geistes und ihres verstümmelten Körpers ist!" „Wie oft?" Sie legte nun wieder ihr altes Lächeln auf. „Bis es sich eingeprägt hat." Fabs hielt sich erneut zurück. Fast währe er wieder verbal auf sie losgegangen. Er wittmette sich nun lieber dem Pergament. „Was ist mit Tinte?" „Die werden sie nicht brauchen."

Er stutzte, setze die Feder an und begann zu schreiben. Ein plötzlich auftretender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper. Er ließ die Feder fallen. Das Wort, welches er grade geschrieben hatte erschien auf dem Blatt. Es leuchtete in einer blutrot leuchtenden Farbe. Fabien besah sich seine schmerzende Hand und bemerkte, dass sich das Wort ebenfalls auf seinem Handrücken eingeprägt hatte. Es sah wie rein geschnitten aus. Die Schmerzen verschwanden langsam und auch die Schnitte verheilten auf einmal. Er besah sich weiter verwundert seine Hand. Der ganze Vorgang hatte nur wenige schmerzhafte Sekunden gedauert. „Das meinten sie also damit, bis es sich eingeprägt hat." Er sah sie herausfordernd an. „Ist etwas Herr Valentine?" „Nein." Fabi hob die Feder schnell wieder auf und begann erneut zu schreiben, dieses Mal vorbereitet. Er verzog abermals sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen, schrieb jedoch weiter. „Du schaffst das!" schrie er sich immer wieder in Gedanken zu. Nach dem zehnten geschriebenen Satz erlaubte er sich eine Pause, die Schmerzen hatten überhand gewonnen. Er atmete stockend und versuchte sich zu festigen. Sein inneres Gewissen trieb ihn zum Weiterschreiben.

Die Zeit verging. Es war mittlerweile zweiundzwanzig Uhr. Fabiens Hand schmerzte, war gerötet und geschwollen. „So junger Mann, zeigen sie mir bitte ihren Handrücken." Fabi legte die Feder vorsichtig auf den Tisch und hielt ihr seine rechte Hand hin. „Nicht schlecht. Ich denke sie haben aus ihren Fehlern gelernt. Falls ich sie noch einmal dabei erwische, wie sie ein großes Maul riskieren, dann wissen sie ja was sie erwartet. Fabs nickte leicht. Er nahm seine Hand zurück und versteckte sie in seiner rechten Hosentasche, dann verließ er schweigend den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors. Nach einer Weile, in der Fabi nur über diese ihm schier unendliche lange vorgekommene Strafe nachdachte, stand er vor der fetten Dame in ihrem Gemälde. „Na junger Mann, wie lautet denn das heutige Passwort?" „Ach scheiße, du kennst mich also mach, dass das Loch auf geht!" „So nicht junger Mann." „Ich gib dir gleich junger Mann!" Fabien erwischte sich dabei wie er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte und hielt kurz inne. „Entschuldigung, ich hatte ein paar schwere Stunden. Mimbulus mimbeltonia, ist doch das richtige Passwort, oder?" Sie schob lachend ihr Gemälde langsam bei Seite.

Fabi trat in den Aufenthaltsraum ein. Sue saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm zeigend in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und schien Hausaufgaben zu machen. Käi-Käi lag auf einer der Lehnen des Sessels und sprang vor Freude quiekend auf Fabi zu, als er ihn erblickte. Sue drehte sich überrascht und erwartungsvoll um und legte ein breites Lächeln auf. Man konnte erkenne, dass sie sich wohl ziemliche Sorgen gemacht hatte. Ihr Gesicht war recht blass. „Fabs", sie stand auf und rannte zu ihm um ihn zu umarmen, „ wie geht es dir?" Fabien versteckte schnell seine rechte Hand wieder in der Hosentasche und schlang seinen linken um sie. „Mir geht's gut. Hab mich recht gut geschlagen und sie nicht zur Weißglut gebracht." „Super, siehst du, es geht doch." Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Man, das hab ich gebraucht", meinte Fabi leise flüsternd und strich ihr mit seiner rechten Hand durchs Haar. „Was musstest du machen, schreiben?" „Ja, so in der Art." Sie löste sich von ihm und nahm seine rechte. Schmerzen durchfuhren erneut Fabiens Körper. Er verzehrte sein Gesicht. Sue schaute ihn überrascht an. „Was ist los Fabi? Man deine Hand ist aber ziemlich verschwitzt." Sie betrachtete sich die Handinnenfläche und den Handrücken und erschrak. Die Schnitte waren immer noch deutlich zu sehen, bluteten sogar. Sie las den in die Haut geritzten Satz und ließ den Arm los. „Du solltest schreiben, dann erklär mir Mal das", schrie sie vor Entsetzen. Fabien legte schnell einen leisen, flehenden klingenden Tonfall auf. „Sorry Sue. Bitte sei etwas ruhiger, die anderen schlafen sicher schon. Weck sie bitte nicht auf. Ich will nicht, dass man mich so sieht! Ich erklär dir alles. Umbrigdge benutzt eine seltsame Feder, die das von dir Geschriebene für kurze Zeit in den Rücken deiner Schreibhand tätowiert. Normalerweise verschwinden die Schnitte nach einigen Sekunden. Ich muss wohl beim Schreiben übertrieben haben. Glaub mir, es war schrecklich." Sue wirkte besorgt und wütend zugleich. „Diese Hexe meint wohl sie könnte sich alles erlauben! Lass uns schnell zur Krankenstation gehen, die sollen sich das mal ansehen." „Sue, wenn ich da jetzt hingehe gibt das nur noch mehr Ärger. Wie gesagt, ich möchte nicht, dass man mich so sieht." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Fabs, das sie sehr traurig und mitgenommen zu sein schien. Ihre großen Augen sprachen ganze Bände. „Ich bin extrem müde Sue. Lass uns schlafen gehen, bitte." „Aber….." „Ist schon in Ordnung Sue. Bitte lass uns nicht mehr drüber den Kopf zerbrechen. Morgen sieht alles schon wieder ganz anders aus." Sie legte einen Arm um Fabis Schulter und ging mit ihm bis zur Treppe. „Versprich mir nie wieder dich mit der Umbrigdge anzulegen." „Versprochen mein Schatz." „Dann ist ja gut." Sie gaben sich noch einen Gutenachtkuss und trennten sich.

Fabien schlich in sein Bett gefolgt von Käi-Käi. Er streichelte seinen kleinen Freund noch ein paar Mal durchs Fell, ehe er schließlich vor Erschöpfung die Augen schloss und einschlief. Ein neuer Tag brach an. Fabien fiel es sichtlich schwer aus den Federn zukommen und verlies fast als letzter den Schlafraum. Er schleppte sich mühevoll in die Waschräume, duschte sich eiskalt, putzte sich die Zähne und zog sich für ihn typisch an.

„Die kalte Dusche hatte wirklich wunder bewirkt", dachte er sich auf dem Weg in die große Halle. Er wunderte sich ein wenig und schaute sich ständig um. „Wo zur Hölle ist Sue", schrie es in ihm. Sie war nicht im Aufenthaltsraum gewesen, um auf ihn zu warten oder in den Gängen hin zur großen Halle. Fabien quetschte sich durch eine Horde jüngerer Schüler und nahm an dem Tisch der Gryffindors platz. Plötzlich berührte eine ziemlich verwirrte Sue ihn an seiner rechten Schulter und setzte sich neben ihn. „Was ist mein Engel? Heute keinen Begrüßungskuss?" „Ne Fabi. Danach ist mir echt nicht zu Mute", entgegnete sie ihm prompt. Sie ließ einen Tagespropheten vor ihm auf den Tisch knallen. „Lies Fabi. glaub mir, das da ist die Hölle." Er sah sich die Titelseite an und erschrak. Eine ihm zuwinkende und breit lächelnde Dolores Umbrigdge, die über der Schlagzeile des Tages positioniert war, war zu sehen. Als ob der Anblick nicht schon tödlich genug wäre, stand da noch die Überschrift: „_Ministerium strebt Ausbildungsreformen an. Dolores Umbrigdge in das neu geschaffene Amt der Großinquisitorin berufen." _„Scheiße", brachte ein ziemlich verstört dreinschauender Fabien noch grade so hervor. „Was soll der Scheiß?" „Lese weiter, Fabi."

Er überflog schnell den Rest des Artikels. In den letzten Zeilen war auch Platz für seinen Namen gefunden worden. Es wurde über den Angriff am Anfang des Schuljahres nachinformiert und dick und breit gemeint, dass Schüler wie Fabien Valentine es von nun an wesentlich schwerer hätten und endlich erzogen würden. „Was erlauben sich diese Wichser? Ich…" „Hör auf zu fluchen! Les weiter!" gab Sue bestimmend von sich. Er las weiter. Der letzte Satz hatte auch noch mit ihm zu tun. Es wurde auf einen weiteren Artikel in der Zeitung hingewiesen. Fabien schlug ihn schnell auf und staunte nicht schlecht. Dort stand:

„_Fabien Valentine, ein mit der Zeit recht bekannter Junge und letzter Überlebender der Valentinefamilie, ist, wie uns bekannt wurde, wohl bedingt durch seine Jugend anfällig für Gewaltanfälle. Malfoy Draco, Sohn des bekannten Herrn Draco und Ordnungsschüler auf Hogwarts, berichtet, dass Fabien ein sehr armer, leicht reizbarer junger Mann sein soll, der vor allem gegen schwächere und kleiner vorgeht. Wenn man dies so hört und sich überlegt, was dieser Junge schon alles verwirklichen kann, wir erinnern noch Mal an den Angriff der Dementoren, den er alleine auflöste, bekommt man es da nicht mit der Angst zu tun? Es heißt auch weiter, dass er schon einige Male gewalttätig gegenüber Mitschülern wurde und sogar einem Schüler, der ihn in einem seiner Amokläufe aufhalten wollte, das Nasenbein brach. Wie können solche Anhäufungen von Brutalität nur weiterhin auf Hogwarts geduldet werden? Es wird vermutet, dass Dumbledore diesen verwirrten Jugendlichen auch noch zu unterstützen zu scheint. Er soll ihn von sämtlichen Bestrafungsmaßnahmen freigestellt haben und ihn für besondere Brutalität loben. Wie soll es nur weiter gehen mit Hogwarts? Gott sei Dank haben wir ja nun unsere neue Großinquisitorin. Dolores Umbrigdge betonte in einer Sitzung in unsere Redaktion, dass Schüler wie Fabien Valentine in Zukunft der Krieg erklärt würde und diese „verwirrten Kinder", wie sie sie liebevoll zu nennen pflegt, endlich die soziale Erziehung genießen dürfen, die ihnen bis dato fehle."_

Fabien war aufgestanden und hatte sein Gesicht zu einer von Wut verzerrte Fratze verzogen. „Ich mach diesen Lehrling, der diesen Scheiß hier ausgedruckt hat, ein Kopf kürzer", schrie er. Er zerriss die Zeitung. Schüler um ihn herum begafften ihn und warteten wohl auf einen dieser ach so bösen und häufigen Amokläufe. Die Ersten brachten sich schon in Sicherheit und hielten Abstand zu ihm. Sue legte ihre zärtlichen Hände um Fabien und begann so ruhig wie sie konnte. „He, schwamm trüber! Schau dir diese armen Kinder und diese unfähigen Idioten doch Mal alle an. Siehst du wie unwissend sie sind, dass du ihnen damals bei dem Angriff allen das Leben gerettet hast zeigt doch wie du bist." „Ja aber…der Angriff war doch nur wegen mir veranstaltet worden", meinte er sichtlich beruhigt durch Sues sanfte Stimme, aber immer noch verzweifelt. „Ach Fabs. Bitte, mach dir wegen diesem Mist keine Sorgen, das ist alles nur Medienreißerei." „Du hast ja recht aber… He, du kleiner Scheißer da hinten schau mich noch Mal so an und es setzt was!" „Super Fabi, so machst du auch alles besser." Sue nickte mit dem Kopf. Ein Erstklässler, der sich angesprochen fühlte brach in Tränen aus. Die ganze große Halle wandte sich mit Wut und Angst erfüllten Blicken Fabien zu. Umbrigdge, der das Spektakel aufgefallen war, saß nur breit lächelnd auf ihrem Stuhl am Lehrertisch. Fabien beruhigte sich wieder, setzte sich an den Essenstisch als währe nie etwas passiert und begann zu essen. „Richtig so, lass dir nichts anmerken! Sue hat recht." bejahte sich Fabi in Gedanken selbst. Sue ließ ihn los und tat es ihm gleich.

Der Tag verstrich. Fabi war die ganze Zeit über weiter bestarrt worden und hatte sich eine Standpredigt von Angelina Johnson, der Leiterin des gryffindorer Quidditschteams, anhören müssen. Ihre Hochnäsigkeit brachte Fabs so weit, dass er ihr mit einem bösen Fluch drohte und sich, als sie fast vor Angst zu weinen begonnen hatte, bei ihr entschuldigte musste, wegen dem Vorfall in der großen Halle. Warum hatten plötzlich alle nur so eine Heiden Angst vor ihm? Die beiden hatten eine letzte Stunde Zaubertränke vor sich und waren froh darüber nicht in einem von Umbrigdge kontrollierten Unterricht geraten zu sein. Leider erlosch diese Freude schon bald. Die neue Großinquisitorin hatte sich vor dem Eingang zu Snapes Labor positioniert und begaffte die Schüler mit ihrem breiten Lächeln.

„Hatte die Mal einen Unfall oder warum lächelt die immer so scheiße", rutschte es Fabi heraus. Sue begann zu lachen. „Fabi mach langsam. Denk doch mal an die ganzen anderen hier." Sie standen umrundet von Schüler, die ihre Ohren weit aufgesperrt hatten. „Sehr geehrte Großinquisitorin, als Ordnungsschüler muss ich ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Fabien Valentine einen wirklich üblen und geschmackslosen Scherz mit ihrem Lächeln verbunden hat", meinte ein mit einer Ordnungsschülerplakette bewaffneter Malfoy. „Danke. Wie ist ihr Name Ordnungsschüler?" „Draco Malfoy sehr geehrte Professorin." Fabi platzte der Kragen. Sue schaltete sofort. „Fabs, reg dich jetzt bitte nicht auf. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer. Bitte Fabs…." Sie hatte ihre Hände um Fabis Hüfte geschlungen und versuchte verzweifelt ihn davon abzuhalten Malfoy eine Nahaufnahme von seiner Rechten zu zeigen. „Herr Valentine, ich denke, dass gibt fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und eine Woche Nachsitzen. Was denken sie?" Ihr Lächeln wuchs gewaltig in die Breite. „Sie können ….." „Ja, was kann ich sie? Reden sie doch zu Ende." Fabien hielt sich mit aller macht selber zurück ihr nicht zu sagen, dass ihr Gesicht, wenn sie noch ein bisschen mehr lächeln würde, in der Mitte durchbrechen und er die leere obere Hälfte als Vase neben sein Bett stellen würde. „Ich würde sagen, das gibt noch Mal fünft Punkte Abzug. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Die Tür zum Labor öffnete sich und die Schüler begannen einzutreten. Fabien und Sue setzten sich in die erste Reihe und hofften, dass die Umbrigdge sich möglichst weit hinten hinsetzten würde. Es schien als seien einmal ihr Gebete erhört worden und das sie ihre Ruhe haben würden. Bis auf weiteres.

Kapitel 6: Es kann nur einen geben!

Der Unterricht verging recht flott. Sie hatten die Wirkung von einigen speziellen Kräutern für längerer Aufenthalte unter Wasser durchgenommen. Umbrigdge hatte sich zurückgehalten und nur die ihr zugetanen Schüler über den Unterricht befragen. Die Schulglocke läutete und die Jugendlichen verließen zügig den Raum.

„Herr Valentine, sie bleiben noch hier. Ich muss dringend etwas mit ihnen besprechen", sprach Snape so laut, dass manche Schüler dazu verlockt wurden langsamer zu gehen, um vielleicht noch den Grund oder ein paar Fetzen des Gespräches aufzufangen. Selbst die Großinquisitorin wirkte recht überrascht und blieb einfach neugierig sitzen. „Ja, ich bleibe. Sue, bitte geh doch schon Mal nach oben und beginn ohne mich mit den Hausaufgaben. Hier, nimm Käi-Käi bitte mit. Ich komm gleich nach." „Ok, Fabs", entgegnete sie ihm mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und nahm sein Haustier in den Arm. „Entschuldigen sie mich Dolores, das hier ist äußerst privat", meinte Snape ruhig und verwies sie zur Tür hinaus zu gehen. Ihr breites lächeln verschwand.

„Es tut mir leid, doch habe ich das Recht bei allen Gesprächen zwischen Schülern und Lehrern teilzunehmen." „Das mag vielleicht auch stimmen, doch ist dies kein Gespräch zwischen Lehrer und Schüler, sondern zwischen zwei guten Freunden." Sie begann zu stocken, fing sich wieder und sprach mit ihrer zärtlichsten Stimmlage. „Da werden sie doch wohl eine Ausnahme für mich machen oder?" Der Lehrer entgegnete ihr kalt. „Nein und nun gehen sie bitte. Wenn ich fertig bin werde ich ihrer Bewertung entgegennehmen." Eine sichtlich verbitterte Dolores Umbrigdge watschelte nun aus dem Klassenzimmer und flüsterte diverse Drohungen vor sich hin. „Sie brauchen auf meine Bewertung nicht zu warten. Sie haben bestanden, heute", schrie sie noch wütend krächzend bevor sie den Raum verließ und hinter sich die Tür zuschlug.

Fabien legte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. „Der haben sie es aber gegeben." „Das mag vielleicht sein Fabi, doch hängt sie am längeren Hebel. Diese Aktion hätte mich meinen Posten kosten können." „So, nun kommen wir aber auf den Punkt. Was möchten sie von mir alter Freund?" „Warte, das erkläre ich dir noch. Du weist doch noch wie ich mich für deine Ausbildung in Zaubertrankherstellung seit dem ersten Schuljahr eingesetzt habe? Ich hab dir alles gezeigt. Dem Sohn meines damaligen besten Freundes ließ ich doch nie im Stich." Er klang plötzlich wirklich verzweifelt, einfach nicht wie der sonst so stolze Snape. „Komm schon. Ich bin dir für alles sehr dankbar und helfe wo ich kann", begann Fabi zu drängen. „Ok ok, ich brauche deinen Schutz, Fabi. Er ist hinter mir her." „Wen meinen sie mit er?" Ab und zu siezte Fabien Snape noch, obwohl sie sich wirklich freundschaftlich verstanden. „Nicht du-weist-schon-wen. Du kennst ihn ganz genau." „Dad", kam es eiskalt aus ihm heraus. Der Professor sah ihn leicht überrascht an. „Weist also schon bescheid. Gut, das erspart Erklärungsversuche. Ich muss dich übrigens vor Sue warnen. Ihre Eltern sind Anhänger von dem….." „Ist schon geklärt. Ich weis über sie bescheid. Man kann ihr trauen, glaub mir." „Wirklich? Na ja, ich habe auf jeden Fall Probleme mit deinem Dad. Er will, das ich zurück zu du-weist-schon-wen gehe und ihn bei seiner Sache unterstütze." „Wie hat er dich kontaktiert?" „Er stand plötzlich in einem Gang vor mir. Ich dachte zuerst du wärest es. Ich habe ihn an seiner Narbe erkannt." „Er marschiert also durch Hogwarts und gibt sich für mich aus. Dieser…..ich hätte ihn umbringen sollen", meinte Fabien zornig. „Wie umbringen? Hast du gegen ihn gekämpft?" „Ja, in der ersten Woche, als Käi-Käi vermisst wurde und ich einen ganzen Tag fehlte. Das ist aber nicht von großer Bedeutung. Was soll ich tun?" „Er gab mir dies und meinte ich solle es dir übergeben. Das was er über mich sagte, von wegen komm zurück, klang mehr wie eine Bitte, doch das hier war ein Befehl gewesen." Snape reichte Fabien mit bangen Fingern einen ungeöffneten Brief. „Er ist sicher, hab ihn gecheckt." „Er wurde aber noch nicht gelesen oder?" „Nein Fabien." Der Schüler öffnete sachte den Brief und nahm ein Pergament, welches mit einer blutrot schimmernden Tinte beschrieben war, hervor.

_Fabien, komme heute Abend mit Sue zur alten Hüte im Wald. Ich warte auf dich. Wir bringen es ein für alle Mal zu Ende. __P.S. Er ist auch hier._

Kaum Fabs hatte den Brief zu Ende gelesen, zündete er ihn mit seinem Zauberstab an. Er achtete sorgsam alles zu vernichten. „Was sagt er Fabi?" „Die Zeit ist gekommen. Ich hab eine zweite Chance ihn auszuschalten. Ein für alle Mal!" „Du willst dich mit ihm duellieren? Das melden wir lieber Dumbledore. Es könnte eine Falle sein. Er weis sicher was zu tun ist." „Sorry Snape, doch das ist inakzeptabel. Ich muss es alleine zu Ende bringen." Fabien ergriff geschwind seinen Dolch und sprach leise „Obliviate. Snape, sie vergessen alles was in den letzten zwei Minuten geschehen ist." Der Professor hatte nicht die Zeit gehabt sich zur Wehr zu setzen und schien wie aus einem Sekundenschlaf erwacht. Fabs versteckte schnell den Dolch hinter sich. „Fabien, was machst du noch hier? Verlasse bitte den Unterrichtsraum." „Entschuldigung, ich hab ein Buch vergessen. Tschau." „Tschau Fabi." Snape rieb sich kurz noch fragend an der Stirn und wittmette sich wieder anderen Dingen.

Fabs raste nach oben in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum. Er ignorierte die Teils verwirrten, ängstlichen oder wütenden Blicke von anderen Schülern. Für ihn zählte nur noch eins. Er musste zu Sue und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Er erreichte das Bild der alten fetten Dame, nannte ihr fix das Passwort und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Sue saß nichts ahnend bei ein paar Mädels die er kaum kannte und unterhielt sich. „Sue, komm schnell. Es gibt Neuigkeiten." „Hat das nicht noch ein wenig Zeit Fabs? Ich rede grade über sehr feminine Dinge, die einfach Zeit brauchen." Fabien wurde immer ungeduldiger. „Das hier hat keine Zeit. Jetzt beweg schon deinen Hintern und komm her." Das hatte er deutlich zu grob ausgesprochen. Die Mädels sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Fabi, jetzt kannst du lange auf mich warten. So nicht!" Er erkannte, dass es jetzt nichts nützen würde sie weiter zu bedrängen und rannte schnell in seinen Schlafraum. Er hatte Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Er nahm sich eine Tasche und leerte sie komplett aus. Bücher, Federn und lose Blätter Pergament säumten den Boden um ihn herum. Er griff unter sein Bett und hievte einen schweren Koffer heraus. Der Koffer schien komplett aus Metall zu bestehen und hatte zwei schwere Schlösser an der Vorderseite. Fabien ergriff seinen Dolch und hielt ihn an eines der Schlösser. „Ich, Fabien Valentine befehle dir dich zu öffnen." Der Dolch leuchtete kurz auf. Das Schloss gehorchte und der schwere Riegel sprang nach oben. Das Selbe tat er auch am anderen Schloss. Er spannte seinen Körper an und hob den Kofferdeckel an. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er es geschafft. Die Vorbereitungen konnten beginnen. Er wühlte in einem Haufen bestehend aus komischen Werkzeugen, Phiolen und verschiedenen Waffen herum. Fabi fand schnell was er suchte und brachte einen schön verzierten eisernen Handschuh hervor. Das Wappen seiner Familie war über den gesamten Handrücken gezogen. Er wühlte noch eine kurze Weile und füllte seine Tasche mit verschiedenen Gegenständen. Nur zur Sicherheit nahm er sich sogar die wirklich schwere Armbrust seines Uropas mit. Noch schien dieses tödliche Instrument recht winzig, knapp so groß wie ein kleiner Schulranzen, sie musste ausgeklappt werden und konnte im fertigen Zustand einen Drachen mit einem einzigen Schuss niederstrecken. Er warf sich die Tasche gefüllt mit Tränken, Werkzeugen, Waffen und anderen nützlichen Dingen über die rechte Schulter, schwang sich die Armbrust über die andere und zog sich den Handschuh über seine rechte Hand. Der junge Magier schloss noch schnell den Koffer und rannte zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum.

Sue war immer noch beschäftigt, unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung jedoch sofort, als sie sah wie Fabien aufgerüstet den Raum betrat. „Was zur Hölle ist hier los." „Das habe ich eben versucht dir zu sagen. Komm bitte mit raus. Ach ja….hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?" Sue sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ja, hab ich warum?" Er bemerkte, dass sein Aufzug deutlich mehr Aufsehen erregt hatte, als er es sich erdacht hatte. Manche Schüler standen wohl kurz davor nach einem Ordnungsschüler zu schreien, welche mit offenen Mündern ihn ebenfalls nur anstarrten. Fabs ergriff schnell Sues rechte Hand und zog sie auf den Flur, bei der fetten Dame. Ihr wurde es schließlich zu viel. „Fabi, was geht hier ab? Du siehst aus als würdest du in einen Krieg ziehen." Langsam schien Sue es klar zu werden, denn ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr stockte kurz der Atem. „Er ist doch nicht wieder da oder?" „Ja Sue, er ist da. Und dieses Mal soll auch Voldemord dabei sein." Sie erschrak als sie den Namen hörte und sah ihn leicht verstört an. „Woher weist du das Fabs?" „Mein Vater läuft manchmal durch die Schule und gibt sich für mich aus. Er hat Snape einen Brief gegeben in dem stand, dass wir uns heute treffen sollten. Alles soll im alten Haus im verbotenen Wald steigen." Sues Mine wirkte noch verwirrter und schließlich sogar ein wenig wütend. „Sag mal, bist du total bekloppt? Wenn du-weist-schon-wer da ist kann das doch nur eine Falle werden! Lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen." Fabien schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Niemals Sue, das regele ich alleine mit dir! Ich habe all die Jahre trainiert um den dunklen Lord gegenüberzutreten. Denk doch daran wie dich deine Eltern wegen ihn behandelt haben." Sues Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von einem leichten blassen zu einem leichenbleichen Ton. „Fabi, das kann ich nicht zulassen", meinte sie besorgt. „Ich gehe zu Dumbledore!" Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu McGonagalls Büro. „Spiel nicht den Helden Fabs, das bekommt keinem gut." „Ok, geh nur. Ich brauche dich nicht. Ich brauche niemanden." Wut durchfloss Fabis Adern. Er hatte auf Sues Hilfe zwar fest gehofft, musste jedoch nun ohne sie auskommen, was ihn sehr verletzte. Er rannte schnell an ihr vorbei, hörte wie sie noch etwas rief, durchquerte ein paar Gänge zu der Löwenstatur und sprang ins Maul, hastete durch die unterirdischen Katakomben und stieg kurz vor Hagrieds Hütte ins Dämmerlicht auf. Er hielt kurz inne und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war bereits neunzehn Uhr, den Termin mit Umbrigdge konnte er sich abschminken. „Pech gehabt!" Schnell schlich er in die ersten Dickichte des Waldes und sah sich nach irgendeinem Zeichen von Personen um.

Fabi griff in seine Tasche und nahm einen rohrähnlichen Gegenstand heraus, ein Personoskop. Dieses Gerät hat die Fähigkeit alle Wesen selbst hinter Gegenständen genau zu beobachten. Er besah sich die Gegend vor ihm und entdeckte tatsächlich zwei gut versteckte Gestallten in schwarzen Mänteln, welche es sich hinter einem holen Baumstamm gemütlich gemacht hatten. Es waren Dementoren. „Ok, die Party steigt. Doch nicht nach den Regeln des Gastgebers", gestand er sich leise lachend. Er rückte weiter vor.

Schon nach einigen Metern merkte er die drückenden Gefühle in sich aufsteigen. Die Dementoren ahnten wohl langsam, dass sich ihnen eine Person nährte und wurden unruhig. Ihnen gierte es nach schrecklichen Gefühlen und einer menschlichen Seele. Fabi löste seinen Dolch aus der Hülle und trat vor die Ungetüme. Die Schwere seiner Gedanken und die Schreie seiner Mutter nahmen in seinem Geist zu. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft sich zu konzentrieren, diese Dementoren schienen stark zu sein. Der erste stürmte getrieben von seiner Gier auf Fabs zu, der zweite nährte sich ebenfalls, jedoch langsamer. Der Zauberer machte einen Satz auf das ersten Monstrum zu, dieses wisch geschickt zur Seite aus und gab den Weg auf Nummer zwei frei. Der Dolch fand sein total unvorbereitetes Ziel und sein Gegner ging kreischend zu Boden. Eine Lache aus dunklem Blut bildete sich um den leblosen, zusammengesackten Körper. Der andere, völlig unbetroffen, ergriff Fabis rechten Arm und schleuderte ihn aus seinem Gleichgewicht. Fabs fiel, schlug schwer auf dem Boden auf und verlor seine Tasche sowie seine Armbrust. Das Geschrei in seinem Kopf gewann stetig an Intensivität. Der Dementor hatte sich ein wenig Weg zum Anlaufen genommen und stürmte erneut schreiend auf den am Boden liegenden Schüler zu. Fabien wurden von der Kälte in seinem Geist übermannt. „Diese Schreie. Hört auf! VERDAMMT……..!" Der Hass auf diese Kreatur half ihm schließlich sich von den wirren Gedanken zu befreien und wieder aufzustehen. Der Dementor war nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und würde ihn mit einem Affenzahn rammen. Also tat Fabs das einzige was er noch in diesem Zustand für richtig fand. Er rannte auf das Monster zu, den Dolch zum Stich bereit. Kurz vor dem Aufprall sprang er mit aller Wucht gegen das Wesen, welches zu schnell für ein Ausweichmanöver geworden war und rammte ihm den Dolch in den Schädel. Fabien wurde durch den Aufprall schwer getroffen und in einen kleinen Busch geschleudert, der den Sturz wenigstens ein wenig abfederte. Das bedrängende Gefühl fing an nachzulassen, die Kälte verschwand und die Schreie in seinem Kopf verstummten. Er sah sich nach Atem ringend um. Ein kleiner Seufzer entging ihm. Die zweite Leiche war durch ihre eigene Wucht knapp zehn Meter in den Wald geschleudert worden und war an einem Baum zerschellt. Fabis Gesicht verzog sich angewidert bei diesem Anblick. Überall lag Blut und selbst er war nicht verschont worden. Fabien hatte sich bei dem Sturz den rechten Ellbogen sowie seine linken Handballen aufgeschürft. Der junge Magier richtete sich langsam auf und steckte den Dolch, welchen er die ganze Zeit nach dem Aufprall wie verrückt gehalten hatte, zurück in die entsprechende Hülle. Nachdem er seine Ausrüstung geborgen und ein paar zerbrochene Phiolen mit Stärkungssäften aus seiner Tasche entsorgt hatte machte er sich weiter auf den Weg zur Hütte. „Und das war erst der Anfang", musste er schmerzhaft zugeben.

Er erkannte, das Verstärkung gut zu gebrauchen wäre, doch Sue mimte lieber den Prachtschüler. Er war wirklich schwer enttäuscht von ihr. Nach einigen Metern checkte er wieder die Umgebung mit dem Personoskop. Aus dem Dämmerlicht war eine alles verschlingende Schwärze geworden die ihm das Auskundschaften erheblich erschwerte. „Nichts zu sehen. Verdammt?"

Hinter ihm tat sich was. Blitzschnell flog ein Dementor, aus einer dichten Hecke kommend, auf Fabien zu und packte ihn am Hals. Die bedrückenden Gefühle und das Geschrei seiner sterbenden Mutter begannen von neuem und raubten ihm fast den letzten Nerv. Der Dementor setzte zum Kuss an. Fabien versuchte verzweifelt mit seiner linken Hand den Dolch aus seinem Hohlster zu ziehen, bekam den Griff jedoch nicht zu fassen. Mit der rechten Rang er um jeden Zentimeter zwischen seinem Mund und dem des Dementors. Ihm wurde die Luft abgeschnürt. Endlich fand seine Hand den Griff seiner Waffe und zog sie heraus. Er gab dem Wesen einen kräftigen Schlag, so dass es ein wenig zurückgeschleudert wurde und kurzzeitig benommen war. Schnell stieß er zu. Ein ohrenbetäubender Klageschrei ertönte und das Ringen fand ein jähes Ende. Fabs warf den blutenden Leichnam von sich und hielt Ausschau nach neuen Gegnern. Er erwartete jede Sekunde einen neunen Dementor, doch herrschte absolute Stille. Nach einer kurzen Weile schlich er weiter durch das Unterholz.

Er nährte sich jetzt langsam dem Haus. Die Gegend schien sauber zu sein. Die Fenster waren hell erleuchtet und gaben spärlich einen Eindruck von dem was drinnen wohl vorging. Im Inneren konnte er zumindest vier Personen ausmachen, darunter sein Vater. Außer ihm trugen alle schwarze Mäntel und hatten ihre Kapputzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Fabien versteckte sich links von der Eingangstür und hielt in der einen Hand seinen Dolch und in der anderen seinen Zauberstab und eine Phiole mit einem rauchigen Inhalt fest umklammert. „So und nun kommen die Spezialeffekts für diese Party", flüsterte er sich beruhigend zu und machte sich bereit die Tür einzutreten.

„1….2….3….Bamm."

Die Tür flog aus ihren Angeln und wurde von der brutalen Wucht ein kleines Stück ins Inner geschleudert. Schnell warf Fabi die Phiole durch die entstandene Öffnung und tauchte zur Seite ab. Eine riesige Rauchschwade entstand und bahnte sich seinen Weg nach draußen. Grade da, wo Fabs noch Sekundenbruchteile vorher gestanden hatte, wurde der Rauch von vier kleinen grünlichen Blitzen durchbohrt. Er rannte durch die Dunkelheit. Etwas weiter hinten auf einem Hügel lag seine Armbrust fertig aufgebaut und durchgeladen. Im Lauf schaute er zurück, drei schwer hustende Personen drangen derweil aus dem Inneren des Hauses nach draußen. Der Rauch hatte seine Wirkung entfaltet. Jeder der mit ihm in Berührung gekommen war leuchtete jetzt wie ein Glühwürmchen im Dunklen und sollte sich ziemlich geschwächt fühlen. Fabi rannt einen kleine Anhöhe hinauf, es war nicht mehr weit bis zu seinem kleinem Basiscamp. Das Flattern von Stoff halte auf einmal von überall her. Er blieb überrascht stehen und durchkämmte die Gegend nach der Quelle. Es war nichts zu sehen, er befürchtete jedoch das schlimmste. Der junge Zauberer entschied sich erstmal weiter zu laufen und vielleicht noch einen seiner Verfolger wegzuschießen bevor das, was es auch immer sein mochte, es mit ihm aufzunehmen versucht. „Töricht, aber meine einzige Chance."

Er erreichte seine Stellung und erschrak als er hinter sich schaute. Gut hundert Dementoren ließen sich einfach von den Wipfeln der Bäume fallen und regneten in ihren dunklen Gewändern über das kleine Tal unter ihm nieder. „Ein Patronum würde zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen, nur was sonst?" dachte er sich im Akkord. Zügig hatte er sich seine Armbrust umgeschnallt und versuchte nun den ersten humanen Gegner auszuschalten. Er visierte ruhig doch voller Angst an, versuchte sich von nichts stören zu lassen. Die Dementoren hatten derweil seinen Standpunkt geortet und flogen langsam auf ihn zu. Es wurde eisig kalt.

„Ja, ja…..noch ein bisschen und……." Die Sehne zischte den Bolzen antreibend nach vorne. Das Geschoss fand ihr Ziel und ließ den ersten seiner Verfolger zu Boden stürzen. Fabs konnte sich einen kleinen triumphierenden Schrei nicht unterdrücken, hatte nun allerdings wesentlich härtere Probleme zu lösen. Er schien nicht einmal zu verstehen, dass er eben einen Menschen umgebracht hatte. Das Rudel aus Dementoren hatte sich mittlerweile im Umkreis von gut zehn Metern um ihn verteilt. Er warf sein Geschütz auf den Boden und zog seinen Zauberstab und seinen Dolch. Er spürte heute schon zum dritten Mal diese Kälte, hörte das Schreien seiner sterbenden Mutter und fühlte diese Schwere, nur war alles es dieses Mal um einiges schlimmer. Er verlor sein Gleichgewicht, fiel und schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf. Der Kreis verengte sich und eine nicht zu erkennende Zahl von diesen Bestien begannen wie von sinnen zu kreischen. Fabien war als würde sein Kopf jeden Moment zerplatzen. Ihm wurde immer kälter und er konnte keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Das Geschrei seiner Mutter schien ihn den letzten Willen zu Rauben. „Mutter….MUTTER", schrie es in seinem Inneren so laut es ging. Seine Mutter, er dachte nicht häufig an sie, doch diese Mal war da etwas Besonderes. In seinem Kopf hatte es Klick gemacht. Die Erinnerung schuf Wärme und Halt. Er erhob sich und stützte sich vorsichtig und arg erschöpft auf sein rechtes Knie. „Ihr wollt mich….dann kommt doch ihr Bücklinge eines geistesgestörten Hirns!" Er riss seinen Dolch nach oben und rief: „Expecto Patronum…." Nichts geschah. Getrieben von dem Willen zu überleben raffte er verzweifelt möglichst viel Kraft zusammen und schrie abermals so laut und mächtig er konnte:

„EXPECTO PATRONUM"

Er hatte es geschafft. Das Wappen seiner Familie erschien gleißender und schöner denn je und das Wehschreien der Dementoren stieg schlagartig an. Nur der bloße Gedanke an seine Mutter hielt Fabi auf den Beinen und hatte dies bewirkt, ließ ihn diesen Moment genießen. Er blieb im Gedanken, sein Patronum ging derweil in die Offensive und verjagte ein Groß der abscheulichen Kreaturen. Nur ein paar wenige Exemplare verkrochen sich vor Gier hinter Bäumen und warteten auf ihre Chance, Fabien zu erwischen.

Die zwei übrig gebliebenen Humanen Gegner, zu denen auch sein Vater gehörte, krochen nun keuchend den Hang hinauf und versuchten ein Ziel auszumachen. Die letzten gebliebenen Dementoren scherten Fabs kaum. Er krabbelte auf den ersten, der vom Patronum geblendeten Zauberer, zu. „Wo ist dieser Mistkerl Rolf?" „Hab keine Ahnung…..such weiter. Währe es wenigsten nicht so hell hier."

Fabien hatte sich hinter sein bevorzugtes Opfer geschlichen und wartete auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt. Er richtete langsam seinen Zauberstab auf den Patronum, schloss die Augen und ließ ihn in einem gewaltigen Funkenregen verschwinden. Die vom Lichtblitz überraschten Zauberer hielten sich schreiend die schmerzenden Augen zu und sackten zusammen, das war seine Chance. Fabiens Gesicht verzog sich durch puren Hass und Erschöpfung zu einem mehr oder weniger gezwungenen kranken Lächeln. Er trat auf den ersten Schutzlosen zu und stach ihn ab. Ein von Schmerzen verzogener Schrei durchbrach die bis dato gegoltene Stille.

Rolfs Augen erholte sich langsam wieder. Er blickte auf und musste leicht verschwommen mit ansehen wie sein Sohn seinen Kameraden abstach. Der Arme lag schreiend da während der Junge ihn immer wieder mit dem Messer bearbeitet. Nach drei Stichen in den Oberkörper war Schluss. Stille trat wieder ein. Er zwang sich auf seine Beine und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf den mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehenden jungen Mörder gerichtet.

„Du bist weit gekommen Fabs, das muss ich dir wirklich lassen. Du hast deine Zeit gut genutzt, doch jetzt ist Schluss!" Ein völlig mit Blut beschmierter, eisern und eiskalt drein schauender Fabien drehte sich so, dass er seinem Gegner in die Augen sehen konnte. Der Anblick war entsetzlich. Rolf kam es vor als hätte sein Sohn seinen Verstand verloren bis er schließlich antwortete: „Wann ist Schluss Vater? Hier und jetzt? Wenn du das meinst muss ich dich wohl enttäuschen! Wo ist dein Boss? Ist er sich zu schade um gegen mich zu kämpfen?" „Expelliamus", erklang eine dunkle raue Stimme von hinten. Fabiens Dolch und Zauberstab wurden mit einer unheimlichen Wucht von ihm gerissen und in den Wald geschleudert.

„Redest du etwa von mir Fabien Valentine? Beweg dich keinen Millimeter oder du bist so tot wie dein Vater es eins war." Fabiens Stimme klang heißer und von Erschöpfung gezeichnet. „Voldemord? Der Chef ist sich wohl doch nicht zu fein für die Drecksarbeit. Na, wie fühlst du dich jetzt? Du hast einen siebzehn Jahre alten Jugendlichen entwaffnet und könntest ihn theoretisch einfach ausschalten. Komm schon." Er lächelte. „Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig. Ich könnte dich für das was du über mich gesagt hast doch auch noch eine Weile lang Quälen? Erinnerst du dich noch? Der Wichser, der nie einen hoch gekriegt hat und deshalb so erbost ist." Das Lächeln von Fabi wurde breiter. „Crucio", kam es sanft aus Voldemords Lippen hervor. Höllische Schmerzen durchfuhren Fabiens Körper für einen Sekundenbruchteil. Er sackte schreiend zusammen. Sein durch die Qualen ins Unerkenntliche verzogenes Gesicht sagte mehr aus als tausend Worte. Voldemord wand seinen Zauberstab von dem Jungen ab und begann leise zu lachen. „Jemand wie du wollte mich, den großen Lord Voldemord umbringen? Hättest lieber Mal auf deine Freundin hören soll oder ist die auch hier irgendwo? Ach was soll das, die wird auch bald sterben. Also seht ihr euch bald wieder. Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht mit dir Fabien. Viel Spaß euch beiden noch. Rolf, bring du es zu Ende. Ich gehe. Von wegen Wichser der keinen mehr hochkriegt."

Fabi blieb eine ganze Weile einfach nur liegen und wartete darauf, dass seine Schmerzen endlich ein Ende fanden, dann kam jedoch Sue ihm in den Kopf. Er liebte sie, auch wenn sie ihn hier im Stich gelassen hatte. Würde Voldemord seine Drohung wahr machen? Sie durfte einfach nicht sterben.

Minuten vielleicht auch Stunden waren vergangen und Voldemord schien längst verschwunden zu sein. Es herrschte Totenstille bis Rolf rief: „So Fabien, es ist Zeit für dich deinem Schicksal ins Auge zu sehen." Ein total erschöpfter und langsam kapitulierender Fabi hievte sich mit einem Arm hoch und versuchte zu antwortete. „Es kann nur einen Valentine auf dieser Ebene geben Dad, das weist du doch?" „Ja, mein Sohn. Ich werde der eine sein, also mach dir bitte keine Hoffnung."

Rolf legte ein sanftes Lächeln auf. Fabs begann zu flüstern. „Warum tust du so etwas nur?" „Jetzt lernst du den Grund selber kennen, weshalb ich um zu leben selbst dem dunklen Lord dienen würde. Bye mein Sohn und grüß mir deine Mutter." Fabien schloss voller Hass seine Augen, stand auf und wartete auf das Unausweichliche.

„AVADA KEDAVRA", schallte es durch den langsam vom Morgengrauen erhellten Wald. Ein grünlicher Strahl sauste auf Fabien zu, dieser streckte den behandschuhten Arm nach vorne, fing den Spruch mit dem Handschuh auf, sah seinen Vater ein letztes Mal an und schleuderte ihn auf sein erschrocken dreinblickendes Opfer. Rolf sah nur tatenlos zu als der seinem Sohn den Tod hätte bringende Zauber ihn traf und er ohne etwas zu spüren wieder ins Reich der Toten entglitt. Fabs brach ebenfalls zusammen.

Fabien erwachte blutbeschmiert auf dem Boden liegend. Er ergriff einen in der Nähe hängenden Ast und hievte sich stöhnen hoch, um sich um zu sehne. Sein Vater lag regungslos mit dem Gesicht zur Erde gewandt da und ein paar Meter weiter weg war die aufgeschlitzte Leiche eines Unbekannten. Ein plötzlich aufkommender Übelkeitsanfall brachte Fabi zum Erbrechen. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er alles angestellt hatte und wie weit er dafür gegangen war. Ein paar Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab. Nachdem er sich vom anfänglichen Schrecken erholte und seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle brachte hatte, lehnte er sich langsam gegen einen Baum. Es war erstmal vorbei. Die Dementoren waren alle geflüchtet und drei Helfer Voldemords Todesesser, hatten den Tod gefunden. „Accio", gab er schwach von sich und seine beiden Waffen landeten in seiner behandschuhten Hand. Er steckte jede mit letzter Kraft zurück in die passende Hülle an seinem Gürtel und erkundete weiter das Schlachtfeld. Die Sonne erhob sich langsam über den Baumwipfeln. Es wurde ein wenig wärmer. „Ein perfekter Ort um an Erschöpfung zu verrecken", meinte eine Stimme in Fabis Inneren leise. Er dachte an Sue, an seine Mutter und an das was seinen Vater wohl dazu getrieben hatte Voldemord zu dienen. Er dachte daran wie er drei Menschen einfach aus Hass umgebracht hatte. Er war total erschöpft und alles schmerzte in ihm wie verrückt. Schließlich forderte sein Körper den Zoll für seine erbrachten Leistungen. Er schlief ruhig an einen Baum gelehnt ein und träumte den einen Traum, den er schon sein gesamtes Leben nur zu träumen vermochte.

Kapitel 7: Der Deal

Fabien erwachten aus einem schier unendlich vorkommenden, schrecklichen Traum. Er wollte aufblicken, wurde jedoch von einem grellen Licht geblendet. Er verharrte reglos. „Wo bin ich hier, verdammte Scheiße? Bin ich Tot oder…?" fragte sich seine innere Stimme. Er wurde ein wenig panisch. Etwas bewegte sich über ihm. Zaghaft öffnete er die Augen und machte die Umrisse eines kleinen behaarten Wesens aus. Seine Augen begannen sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. „Shiiiiiiiiie!" Käi-Käi hüpfte vor Freude auf den Kopf seines Herrchens und schleckte ihm über die Wangen. Fabi streichelte mit schwachen Armen seinen Freund und begann lachend: „He mein Kleiner, Schluss jetzt. Ich bin ja auch froh dich zu sehen, halt!" Er nahm ihn auf den Arm. Das kleine Tier schrie wie verrückt und wedelte wild mit seinem Schwanz.

Eine große Tür wurde geöffnet und eine Frau trat ein. „Käi-Käi, was ist denn hier los?" Sue erschrak als sie ihren Liebsten aufrecht sitzend, sein Haustier streichelnd, da sitzen sah und ließ ein Tablett mit einem Glas Wasser und Tabletten fallen. „Fabs….." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie rannte plötzlich los und sprang zu Fabien auf das Bett, umschlang seinen Körper und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Er wollte grade seine Arme um sie schlingen, als bekannte Schmerzen seinen Körper durchfuhren. Sue sah ihn erschrocken an und lockerte schnell ihren Griff. Furchtbar schluchzend legte sie ihren Kopf leicht gegen seine rechte Schulter und begann zu flüstern. „Wieso hast du nicht auf mich gehört? Alle dachten du würdest sterben ehe wir dich finden würden. Wie geht es dir? Ich bin so unendlich froh, dass dir nichts weiter passiert ist…" Fabs unterbrach sie. „Sue, Alles nach und nach, bitte. Du hast Recht. Ich hätte auf dich hören und nicht alleine losgehen sollen. Wo bin ich hier und wie kam ich hier hin, Mäuschen?" er war recht schwach doch seine Stimme klang recht verständlich. „Wir haben dich auf einer höher gelegenen Lichtung im Wald gefunden", sie begann noch mehr zu schluchzen. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass du tot wärest. Überall war Blut und du, du lagst reglos in all dem. Ich rannte zu dir und war über alle Maßen erleichtert, als ich einen Puls fühlen konnte. Hätten wir Käi-Käi nicht dabei gehabt hätten wir dich wohl nie gefunden." „Was ist mit den Leichen Sue?" Sie stockte kurz, schien zu überlegen.

„Dumbledore hat die Leichen identifiziert. Es ist Wahnsinn. Du hast drei Menschen getötet Fabi. Es war schon einem Wunder gleich dich Lebend zu finden, doch hatte dieses Bild vor allem Dumbledore sehr geschockt. Du hast sie erstochen oder mit Pfeilen beschossen, nur Rolf wirkte wie vom Blitz getroffen. Was war nur mit dir los Fabs?" sie unterbrach sich kurz und meinte ein wenig ernüchtert, „Fabien, du hast meinen Vater getötet." Seine ohnehin leicht blasse Gesichtsfarbe wurde auf einem Schlag schneeweiß. „Ich habe was?" seine Augen weiteten sich, „Sue es tut mir…." er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und drückte sie ein wenig fester an sich. „Ist schon ok Fabi", schluchzte sie hervor, „du musstest ihn wohl töten. Er war der Feind. Sag mir wenigstens eins. Warum war der dunkle Lord nicht unter den Leichen?" Fabs spürte wie Hass in ihm aufstieg. „Er ist entkommen. Ich war zu schwach!" Tränen bildeten sich und rannen seine Wangen hinab. Er wischte sie schnell von sich und versuchte sein Gesicht zu verbergen. „Du wirst eine neue Chance kriegen Fabien, ganz sicher. Hauptsache ist, dass du lebst." Sie umarmten und küssten sich kurz, als ein weiteres Mal sich die Tür öffnete.

Dumbledore gefolgt von Snape und Professorin McGonagall betraten den Raum. „Wie geht's es ihnen Herr Valentine?" begann Der Schulleiter zögernd, „Ich hoffe, dass die Schmerzmittel, die wir ihnen verabreicht haben, das meiste an unangenehmen Gefühlen ihnen genommen haben." Fabi legte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. „Es geht mir zwar noch ein wenig happig, doch empfinde ich kaum Schmerzen, es sei denn jemand springt auf mich und zerdrückt mich fast." Während er sprach sah er öfters Mal zu seiner Freundin runter. Sue hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen und schien rundum glücklich, lachte sogar über Fabiens Anspielung. „Valentine, wie kann es sein, dass sie sich in einem Extremfall wie diesen nicht sofort an die Lehrerschaft wenden und …." „Ganz ruhig, er wird sicher seine Gründe gehabt haben. Kümmern sie sich lieber um die Scherben", unterbrach Snape Misses McGonagall. Sie blickte zwar wütend drein, tat jedoch was man ihr aufgetragen hatte. „Ich hoffe, sie sind mir nicht zu sauer wegen des Vergessenheitszaubers. Ich habe gänzlich falsch gehandelt, das gebe ich zu, doch musste es so sein." „Wenn es so sein musste, dann müssen sie sich auch mit den Konsequenzen auseinender setzen", meinte Dumbledore nüchtern, „Das Zaubereiministerium ist informiert worden und sicherlich nicht sehr erfreut über das, was sie ihnen zu erzählen haben. Fabien, ihnen droht der Rausschmiss aus Hogwarts."

Fabi blieb die Luft weg und Sue weitete ihre Augen, sie wollte wieder losweinen. „Ich werde alles als Schulleiter mir mögliche tun, um sie davor zu bewahren, doch ist das eine ziemlich heftige Sache, die sie da angestellt haben." „Danke Sir. Ähm, darf ich fragen wer dem Ministerium von meinem kleinen Ausrutscher erzählt hat?" Die Tür sprang erneut auf und Misses Umbrigdge trat ein. „Da ist er ja der Mörder", ihre Stimme klang hörbar übermäßig empört. „Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht meinen Nachsitzunterricht zu schwänzen und stattdessen arme Menschen umzubringen. Sie sind ein Monster!" Ihr Blick fand Sue, „Was machen sie eigentlich hier Sue Ann. Dieser junge Mann hat ihren Vater auf dem gewissen und sie liegen hier in seinen Armen. In den Armen seines Mörders. Ich werde ihn im hohen Bogen aus Hogwarts rausschmeißen und auf direkten Weg nach Askaban verschicken." „Dolores meine liebe, bitte zügeln sie sich ein wenig. Er ist eben erst wach geworden", gab Dumbledore zu verstehen. „Sie haben Recht. Ich sollte mich wegen einem solchem Schandfleck nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Er ist einfach nur ein Mörder, ein geistig Kranker und ein Lügner, der bald hinter Gittern sitzt." Das war zuviel für Fabien geworden. Hass hatte ihm die Luft abgeschnürt.

Er hob seine rechte Hand und wollte grade loslegen als ihm der Handschuh auffiel. Er hielt inne. Professorin Umbrigdge hielt die Luft an und stand starr vor Angst da. Dumbledore hatte zur Vorsicht seinen Zauberstab erhoben und begann diesen nun langsam und erleichtert wieder zu senken. „Herr Valentine, das was ich zur Großinquisitorin sage, das zählt auch für euch. Zügeln sie sich!" „Es,…..es tut mir leid. Ich habe kurzzeitig die Kontrolle verloren, das dürfte mir bei einer solchen ehrenlosen, kranken Kröte mit ihrem hässlichen breiten Maul eigentlich gar nicht passiere, Entschuldigung." Fabs legte ein leichtes Lächeln auf, während Umbrigdges Augen vor Wut zu explodieren drohten. Alle anderen im Raum versammelten kämpften damit nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Junger Mann, ich denke, dass sie sich in wenigen Minuten vor dem Vorsitzenden des Ministeriums rechtfertigen dürfen und dann sehen werden wo ihre Grenzen liegen." „Ist er schon hier?" Brach es überrascht aus Professor McGonagall hervor. „Ja meine Liebe. Er ist vor einigen Minuten im Schloss angekommen und wartet darauf von mir eine erste Einschätzung über Valentine zu empfangen." Ein breites Lächeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht der Großinquisitorin. „Ich werde mich dann wohl kurz zurückziehen müssen. Entschuldigt mich, ich habe mit Herrn Fudge zu reden." Dumbledore öffnete die Tür, ging hindurch und schloss sie leise wieder hinter sich. Ruhe trat ein bis die Leiterin von Gryffindor eine wohl allen am Herzen liegende Frage stellte. „Fabien, mit was hatten sie es eigentlich alles zu tun? Was für Gegner stellten sich ihnen noch in den Weg außer Menschen?" „Außer den Menschen und dem dunklen Lord waren da noch Dementoren", kam es ein wenig gezwungen aus ihm heraus. Misses Umbrigdge verzog ihr Gesicht, blieb aber ruhig. „Woher haben sie diesen Handschuh, dieses Artefakt galt doch als verschollen?" „Es ist schon seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz meiner Familie. Der Handschuh der Totalabwehr. Er funktioniert wie ein Zauberstab, kann aber zusätzlich Flüche eines Gegners auffangen, so dass man ihn auf den Feind werfen kann, und kann nicht entwaffnet werden. Wo ist eigentlich mein richtiger Zauberstab und mein Dolch?"

Snape zeigte mit seiner rechten Hand neben einen kleinen Nachttisch, der rechts vom dem Bett positioniert war. „Ich muss schon sagen, du hast da echt eine nette Ausrüstung. Man könnte fast meinen, dass du mal einen Aurora ermordet hast und dir seine Arbeitsmaterialien angeeignet hast. Ist das Zeug von deinen Vorvätern, ne? „Ich hab halt einiges geerbt, Snape." Beide lächelten sich kurz an. „Ich werde meinen Bericht jetzt Mal abgeben. Wir sehen uns ja noch später", meinte die Großinquisitorin Umbrigdge noch kurz bevor sie lachend den Raum verließ.

Stille kehrte wieder ein. Fabien kam erst jetzt der Gedanke sich einmal genauer umzusehen. Der Raum war recht hoch und sehr geräumig. Überall an den Wänden standen Regale, in denen teils interessante Dinge wie Zauberwerkzeug, aber auch eingeglaste Tiere zur Schau gestellt waren. Etwas weiter links neben Fabien war ein recht großer Arbeitstisch aufgestellt worden, welcher umrundet von Stühlen und voll gestellt mit Pergamenten und Büchern war. Alles wirkte kein bisschen nach einem Krankenzimmer. Das gesamte Zimmer wurde über einem riesigen, an der Decke befestigten Kronleuchter mit Licht versorgt. Sue schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein und rührte sich keinen Millimeter, während die Lehrerschaft sich untereinander viel sagende Blicke austauschte. „Misses McGonagall, kann ich sie etwas fragen?" „Ja Fabien, wenn es kein Unsinn ist." „Könnten sie mir ein leeres Blatt Pergament und eine Feder geben. Ich möchte etwas schreiben." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was in Gottes Namen haben sie vor Valentine?" Fabs legte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. „Na ja, sagen wir eine Rückversicherung im Falle meines Rauswurfes." Die Professorin nickte und schritt zum Tisch, nahm die verlangten Dinge und gab sie Fabien. „Danke Misses." „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie wissen was sie da tun."

Der junge Zauberer fuhr mit seiner rechten über die Feder und flüsterte leise ein paar Worte, dann legte er sie auf das Pergament und versteckte beides hinter sich. „Fabi, was soll das werden?" Ein leichtes reiben der Feder war zu vernehmen. „Tja Snape, ich habe die Feder verzaubert. Sie schreibt alles mit, was jetzt in diesem Raum gesagt wird, selbst ein Flüstern. Verratet Fudge bitte nichts davon." Die Runde tauschte kurze Blicke aus, dann meinte Professor McGonagall nüchtern: „ Sie überraschen uns immer wieder aufs neue. Mal sehen ob ihr Plan funktioniert." Sue sah sich lächelnd nach der Feder um. Die ersten Zeilen waren bereiz geschrieben.

Es dauerte eine kurze Weile bis sich endlich die Tür öffnete und fünf Personen eintraten. Dumbledore schritt als letzter durch den Rahmen und schloss sie hinter sich. „So, das ist also Fabien Valentine, unser Problemkind." Ein stattlich gebauter, leicht verärgerter Mann in einem limonengrünen Bowler hatte diesen Satz ausgesprochen. „Wer sind sie, wenn ich das fragen darf?" meinte Fabs forsch. In dem Gesicht des Fremden zeigte sich nun neben Wut auch noch Überraschtheit. „Ich bin Cornelius Fudge, lesen sie keine Zeitung?" „Nicht mehr, die sind mir zu aufmüpfig geworden und reden zu viel Scheiße." Fudge wandte sich wohl angewidert von Fabi ab und besah sich Sue. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann müssen sie die kleine von den Anns sein. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, was mit ihren Vater passiert ist. Mein herzliches Beileid." „Reden sie keinen Scheiß! Mein Vater war ein Todesesser und hat es wohl verdient zu sterben. Fabien hat nur das gemacht was er machen musste!" Diese Antwort hatte der Minister wohl nicht erwartet und schien immer verärgerter zu werden. „Sehr geehrter Herr Dumbledore, wie kann es sein, das solch ein Verhalten auf Hogwarts geduldet wird? Unternehmen sie etwas!" Der Schulleiter hob eine Augenbraue und meinte nüchtern: „Ich bemühe mich mein Bestes zu geben." „So, nun sprechen wir Mal Tachles! Herr Valentine, ich muss sie leider dazu auffordern ihren Handschuh auszuziehen und mir und diesen Herren", er zeigte auf die drei anderen Personen, „unauffällig zu folgen. Wir werden alles im Ministerium und vor Gericht klären. Dolores hat mich zur genüge über ihren Mangel an Kooperationsbereitschaft informiert. Ich verhafte sie hiermit wegen Mordes an drei Menschen und dem Anwenden der verbotenen Zauber!"

„Ich bleibe schön hier sitzen und sie hören mir jetzt erst mal zu. Ach ja, machen sie bitte keine Metzchen", meinte Fabien so unbetroffen wie er es konnte. „Sie wissen sicher, dass Todesesser mich attackiert haben und ich mich nur zur Wehr gesetzt habe. Na ja, ok ich habe getötet, doch waren es Diener des dunklen Lords." Fudge wurde knall rot vor Wut. „Sie besitzen tatsächlich die Frechheit mir zu widersprechen. Ja, ich habe von den Todesessern gehört und habe die Leichen mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Sie gehörten ohne Zweifel zu ihr-wisst-schon-wem. Trotz allem sind sie ein Mörder und werden nun die Verantwortung für alles tragen!" „Werden die Medien eigentlich mitbekommen, dass es sich bei den Toten um Todesesser handelte?" Der Minister sah ihn nun total perplex an. „Meinen sie ich könnte eine Massenpanik gebrauchen?" „Sie würden die Wahrheit erzählen und die Bevölkerung endlich aufklären. Denken sie doch Mal daran, dass sie Menschen durch rechtzeitige Warnung retten könnten." „Halts Maul du kleiner Neunmalkluger. Ich sag dir Mal was. Niemand wird jemals von den Toten und diesem Vorfall erfahren! Ich selber habe alles in die Wege geleitet und jeden Fluss von Infos strickt verboten. Selbst bei den hier anwesenden brauche ich mich nicht vor einem Ausrutscher in den Medien zu fürchten. Ihr habt einfach keine Beweise. Was willst du eigentlich mit diesen fragen erreichen?" Fabs legte ein breites Lächeln auf. Snape, Professor McGonagall und Sue taten es ihm gleich. „Ich würde eher frage, was haben sie mit den Fragen erreicht, Sir? Na ja, ich denke wir werden ins Geschäft kommen." „Was für ein Geschäft?" Fudge wurde immer lauter, schrie schon fast.

Sue ergriff das Wort. „Ok Herr Fudge, Fabien hat die ganze Zeit alles aufgenommen, was hier in diesem Raum gesprochen wurde. Sie haben sich so eben selbst fertig gemacht." „Ja und wenn sie nicht möchten, dass ich dieses Dokument", er hielt ein fast voll geschriebenes Blatt Pergament hoch, „an die falschen Leute verleihe oder es sogar ins Internet von Muggeln setze, dann machen sie lieber schön was ich ihnen nun vorschlage." Das Gesicht des Ministers spiegelte seine Verzweiflung und Wut ungeschminkt wieder. Er atmete schwer. „Geben sie mir auf der Stelle das Pergament oder…" „Oder was?" Fabi hielt die behandschuhte Hand auf ihn gerichtet und ließ ein leichtes Lachen von sich. „Was wollen sie junger Mann?" Fudge konnte plötzlich wieder richtig nett sprechen. Er stand steif wie ein Brett vor ihm.

„Kluge Entscheidung, ich biete ihnen diese Pergament gegen die Befreiung von allen Strafmaßnahmen die mich erwarten würden." Der Vorsitzende stockte und überlegte. „Kriege ich das Blatt sofort?" „Oh nein, denken sie ich sei Lebensmüde. Ich schicke ihnen das Pergament in einer Woche zu, wenn sie über den Tagespropheten verbreitet haben, dass die Gerüchte über den sich ständig prügelnden Fabien Valentine falsch seien und er in Wirklichkeit ein sehr netter Kerl währe. Wenn das alles passiert ist kriegen sie das Pergament, abgemacht?" Er hielt ihm die linke Hand hin und Fudge ergriff und schüttelte sie. „Wehe sie halten nicht ihr Versprechen Kerl, ich könnte sehr ungehalten werden." Fudge drehte sich um und wies seine Untergeben an, ihm zu folgen. Er verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Die Tür wurde kräftig zugeschlagen. Dolores Umbrigdge schienen jeden Moment die Augen aus ihrem kopf zu fallen, so erschrocken war sie über das Geschehene. „Das kann einfach nicht sein? Wie können sie nur so sein Fabien?" In ihrer ruhigen Stimme lag wahrhaftige Wut. Misses McGonagall kicherte „Ja meine liebe Dolores. Wir haben hier ein besonders fixes Bürschchen vor uns sitzen." Dumbledore, der die ganze zeit kaum einen Mucks von sich gegeben hatte ergriff nun das Wort: „Fabi, ich muss wirklich sagen, dass sie mich überrascht haben. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das ganze hier so endet", er reichte ihm seine rechte Hand, „ Ich gratuliere ihnen zu ihrem weiterem verbleib hier in unserer grandiosen Hütte." Fabien ergriff seine Hand und drückte leicht zu. Beide sahen sich kurz in die Augen und lösten sich wieder von einander. Sue hatte ein Dauerlächeln aufgelegt. „Ich würde sage, dass wir unserem Helden nun noch ein wenig seine Ruhe gönnen", meinte Snape und bekam einen bösen Blick von Sue entgegen geworfen. „Würde ich auch sagen." Brachte McGonagall gähnend hervor und streckte sich. Dumbledore begann: „Ok, Erhole dich noch ein wenig Fabien. Gute Nacht." „Darf ich noch eine kurze Weile hier bei ihm bleibe?" Sue sah sich hoffnungsvoll in der Runde um. Die Großinquisitorin weitete ihre Augen. „Nein Sue Ann, Professor Dumbledore, das währe ein Skandal." „Aber meine liebe Dolores, ich denke, dass das nichts von einem Skandal hat. Bleib noch eine Weile hier Sue. Ihr habt sicher noch einiges zu erzählen. Vielleicht ja was ihr bei eurem Besuch in Hogmeade alles anstellt?" Sues und Fabis Augen begannen vor Freude zu strahlen und sahen sich lächelnd an. „Darf ich wissen wann dieser Besuch stattfindet?" „Ja Fabien, in einer Woche. Also erhol dich gut, nun aber gute Nacht." Die Lehrer verließen still nach einander den Saal, nur Professor Umbrigdge wagte es noch schnell etwas unverständliches zu prabbeln, was sich schwer nach einem kleinen Fluch anhörte, bevor Dumbledore die Tür schloss.

Die beiden waren endlich wieder alleine. Sue lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn und begann zu flüstern. „Fabs, wie war es eigentlich?" „Wie war was?" „Na ja, wie war es einen Menschen zu töten?" Fabien stockte. Er musste überlegen und gestand sich: „Sue, ich habe noch keine Zeit dafür gefunden darüber nachzudenken. Ich kann nu soviel sagen, es ist furchtbar eine erstochene Leiche vor sich zu sehen und zu wissen, dass man das angestellt hat. Ich kann mir selber nicht erklären in was für einem Blutrausch ich mich befunden haben musste. Ich kann nur hoffen nur noch einen Menschen in meinem Leben töten zu müssen." Sue verstand und legte ihre schlanken Arme um ihn. „Beim nächsten Mal kannst du auf mich hoffen. Als du hier die ganze Zeit bewusstlos lagst habe ich mich sehr dafür geschämt und sogar begonnen mich zu hassen, weil ich dich im Stich gelassen habe." „Nein Sue, du hattest Recht. Ich hab Scheiße gebaut und musste am eigenen Körper erfahren was das zu bedeuten hatte." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und meinte sanft: „Lass uns doch bitte das Thema wechseln. Ich hätte jetzt Lust die Nähe zu dir zu genießen."

Sue hob die Augenbrauen, lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie verharrten eine ganze Weile so, ohne Unterbrechung. Fabs streichelte ihr währenddessen mit der linken Hand über ihren Bauch während seine rechten um ihre Hüften geschlungen war. Sie kamen sich noch näher. Fabien lehnte sich leicht zurück damit Sue sich auf ihn legen konnte. Schmerzen durchfuhren seinen Körper erneut. Sue ging schnell von ihm. „Sorry Fabi, geht's?" Es war fast nur ein Flüstern. Er rann nach Luft. „Ja es geht wieder, doch sind unsere Möglichkeiten sich näher zu kommen ein wenig eingeschränkt." Sie begann leise zu lachen und hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund. Fabien sah nur erleichtert hoch zur Decke. „Würde es was ausmachen wenn ich heute bei dir schlafe Fabs?" Er drehte sich leicht überrascht über diese Frage um und meinte ungläubig: „Ähm, wenn du willst. Ähm…" „Bin ich die erste, die dich so etwas fragt?" „Nein….", sie sah ihn breit lächelnd an, „okok…. Du bist die erste." Sue setzte noch einmal an, ihre Stimme klang so zärtlich und einfach zuckersüß in Fabiens Ohren. „Darf ich Fabi?" Er nickte knapp. „Aber nur, wenn du dich nur vorsichtig auf ich legst, wenn es denn sein muss!" „Abgemacht." Sie umarmte ihn so sanft es ihr möglich war und gab ihm einen Gutenachtkuss, dann entkleidete sie sich bis auf ihre Unterwäsche und legte sich zu ihm. „Machst du bitte das Licht aus, Schatz?" „Ok mein Engel. Nox." Die Kerzen des Leuchters erloschen auf der Stelle und der Raum hüllte sich in Dunkelheit. Die beiden rückten näher an einander heran.

Käi-Käi, der es sich am Fuße des Bettes bequem gemacht hatte, summte noch leise eine kleine Melodie vor sich hin, bis sein Herrchen und dessen Freundin, sich in den Armen liegend, einschliefen.


	2. Chapter 2

Zu euren Reviews: Vielen Dank, dass dir meine FF so gut gefällt Elektra van Helsing. Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen. Ich hatte bis lang nicht vor Fabien mit Harry zusammen arbeiten zu lassen, da meine Geschichte im 5ten Band spielt und da der gute Valentine leider nicht existiert (Es wäre mir ein zu großer Eingriff in die Bücher, zu dennen ich eigentlich versuche so nahe wie möglich zu stehen). Deine Frage hat mich allerdings zum grübeln gebracht, Mal sehen was da noch so kommt. Ich könnte da was einbauen...

Kapitel 8: Das erste Date

Die Woche schien grade zu verflogen zu sein. Fabien stand aus seinem Bett im Schlafraum der Gryffindors auf und gang leicht geknickt in die Waschräume. Es ging ihm zwar schon wesentlich besser, doch gab es noch einige Dinge, die ihm Schwierigkeiten machten. Er duschte kalt, putzte seine Zähne und zog sich sportlich knapp an, wie immer. Im Aufenthaltsraum wartete schon eine über beide Ohren strahlende Sue mit einem leicht schläfrigen Käi-Käi auf den Armen auf ihn. „Morgen mein Engel." „Morgen mein Schatz." Sie umarmten und küssten sich. „Wie geht's dir Fabs?" Das fragte sie ihn jeden neuen Morgen. „Es wird immer besser. Ich schätze, dass ich heute dir alles ohne Probleme zeigen kann." Sues Lächeln schien noch mehr an Intensivität gewonnen zu haben. „Wirklich? Fabi, ich freu mich schon so sehr auf Hogmeade. Erzähl mir noch Mal was es dort alles gibt." „Och Sue, das haben wir doch schon zehn Mal durchgekaut. Da wären die drei Besen, der Scherzartikelladen, dieser andere vergammelte Pub, ein Kaffee, der Süßigkeitenladen, dieses heulende Haus und ne ganze Menge andere Geschäfte." „Weist du denn schon wo du mich zu erst hinführen wirst?" Diese Frage hatte Fabien sich die ganze letzte Woche gestellt gehabt. Es gab zu viele Möglichkeiten, drum hatte er sich entschlossen, das ganze möglichst spontan abgehen zu lassen. „Übrigens Fabs", Sue hatte wohl gemerkt, dass ihm die Frage etwas ungelegen kam, „Was meinst du steht heute im Tagespropheten?" Er begann leise zu lachen. „Ich würde sagen, dass er sich an sein Versprechen gehalten hat und alles zurückgenommen hat." „Stimmt, Malfoy wird als Lügner dargestellt und du als großer Held in schillernder Rüstung. Die Redaktion hat sich in dem Text sogar persönlich bei dir entschuldigt." „Nicht schlecht Sue, dann kann ich ja meinen Teil des Versprechens endlich wahr machen." „Meinst du nicht, dass es etwas riskant ist ihm das Original ohne jegliche Sicherung zu überlassen? Er könnte sein Versprechen brechen und dich doch nach Askaban verschicken." Sie sah leicht besorgt aus. „Keine Angst Sue. Ich habe alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Falls er meinen sollte, sein Gesagtes zu brechen wird er eine schöne Überraschung erleben."

Die beiden gingen zügig in die Eulerei, dort lieh sich Fabi einen Kauz und verschickte den Zettel, auf dem das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Herrn Fudge aufgezeichnet war. Danach machten sie sich auf zum Essen.

Sie betraten grade die große Halle und gingen zügig auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu, als ihnen der Weg versperrt wurde und ein sichtlich mies gelaunter Malfoy, mit seinen beiden Freunden an der Seite, los schrie. „Valentine, was soll der Scheiß?" „Welcher Scheiß? also ich finde, ein Ordnungsschüler sollte solche Fäkalsprache gar nicht in den Mund nehmen oder Sue?" Sie grinste fies. „Nein, sollte er nicht!" „Lass den Mist! Was musste ich heute im Tagespropheten lesen? Ich, ein Lügner. Die Schüler schauen mich schon die ganze Zeit dumm an und man lacht über mich. Was zur Hölle hast du gemacht?" Er klang nicht unbedingt wie er selbst, eher total eingeschüchtert. „Tja Malfoy, willkommen in meiner Welt." Fabien legte seine rechte Hand kurz auf eine der Schultern des Ordnungsschülers und ging gelassen an ihm vorbei. „Goyle, pack ihn." Der schwere Schüler griff Fabs hart und wirbelte ihn durch die Gegend. Als der Schleudergang endlich ein Ende fand und sein ganzer Körper wieder Mal wie verrückt schmerzte, war es ein Schlag in seine Magengegend, der ihn total perplex aufblicken ließ. „Du willst es wohl immer nur auf die harte Tour Valentine?" Sue wollte dazwischen gehen, wurde jedoch von einem massigen Krabble unter Kontrolle gehalten. Käi-Käi hatte sich im Mantel von Sues Peiniger festgebissen und hing an Krabbles rechten Ärmel. Malfoy holte noch einmal aus. „Das ist für das letzte Mal als du mich erniedrigt hast." Seine Faust fand Fabiens Gesicht und schleuderte seinen Kopf hart nach hinten. Er brach in Goyles Armen kurz zusammen. „Das hier ist für heute." Sein Arm schwang erneut nach hinten. Dieses Mal traf Malfoy seinen Brustkorb. Fabs stockte der Atme und er rann nach Luft. „Und das du kleiner Wichser ist für den unglücklichen Zustand, das du noch lebst", er grinste breit und nahm zum letzten Mal Schwung. Der Schlag fand Fabis Nase und brach sie. Blut spritzte. „Goyle, lass ihn los!" Er tat wie ihm befohlen und ließ den schwer Zusammengestauchten einfach fallen. Sue schrie unkontrolliert Flüche aus und flehte andere Schüler ihnen zu helfen. Nichts geschah. Ihr reichte es. „Malfoy du verficktes Vollblut. Denkst wohl, du seiest etwas Besseres. Warts ab wir kriegen dich noch und dann…." Sie stockte. Er hatte sich schief grinsend vor ihr positioniert und drasch ihr seine Fäuste um die Ohren. Sue ging bewusstlos zu Boden. Goyle riss schnell Käi-Käi von seinem Ärmel und warf ihn von sich. Der Slytherin sah sich die beiden Gefallenen abwertend an, zeigte auf sie und schrie durch die Halle: „Jeder der es auch nur noch einmal wagen sollte über mich zu lachen droht das hier." Er wand sich von seinen Opfern und schritt, gefolgt von seinen beiden Schergen, erhobenen Hauptes zu dem Tisch seines Hauses. Fabien kam langsam zu sich. Sein ohnehin schon gezeichneter Körper hatte ziemliche Blessuren ab bekommen und schmerzte wie verrückt. Er hievte sich auf und sah sich in der Halle um. „Sue…..wo bist du?" Ein Schüler wies auf ein zusammengesacktes heulendes Mädchen auf dem Boden. Fabs konnte kaum glauben was er da ansehen musste. Hass packte ihn, sein Verstand schaltete sich ab. Er hielt sofort auf den Tisch der Slytherins zu. Schüler, die sich um ihn versammelt hatten machten schnell den Weg frei, dann stand er auch schon vor Malfoy und seinen Freunden. „Oh hallo Valentine. Stehst ja schon wieder. Ich hoffe du hast jetzt gelernt wer der Stärkere ist und machst in Zukunft keine Mätzchen mehr. Hier küsse meine Hand und alles ist vergessen." Er streckte ihm seine Hand hin. Der gesamte Slytherintisch schwieg erwartungsvoll. „Ich soll also deine Hand küssen. HE!" Während Fabien dies sagte ergriff er die Hand seines und Sues Peinigers und drehte sie so schnell und mächtig er konnte um. Ein gewaltiges Krachen hallte durch die ganz Halle, gefolgt von einem schrecklichen Aufschrei. Krabble und Goyle verstanden was passiert war, versuchten ihrem Freund zur Hilfe zu eilen und wurden beide von je einem Schlag hart auf den Tisch geschleudert. Schalen, Teller und Gläser zerbrachen. Nahrungsmittel und Getränke verteilten sich wild. „Du meinst wirklich, dass ich schon fertig bin Malfoy, dass ich gegen dich keine Chance hätte? Ich zeig dir wer ich bin sieh genau zu!" Der vor Schmerzen und Angst weinende Ordnungsschüler lag kniend vor Fabs, hielt sich seinen gebrochenen Arm und sah sich verzweifelt nach Hilfe um. „Wäre es bei mir geblieben, hätte ich wohl alles dabei belassen, da du allerdings Sue schlugst soll dich nun mein voller Zorn treffen. Wer ist nun der kleine Wichser?" Fabien riss seinen rechten Arm nach hinten und donnerte ihn so fest er konnte in Malfoys Gesicht. Zähne brachen und Knochen splitterten. Der Geschlagene ging ohne einen weiteren Mucks zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Blut bedeckte den Boden. Seine beiden Freunde kamen langsam wieder zu sich und besahen sich Fabis Werk. Er schritt langsam auf sie zu. „Und nun zu euch ihr beiden noch kleineren Wichser. Ihr meint wohl, es sei richtig Leute auf dem Befehl von anderen zu prügeln und sogar tatenlos zuzusehen wie eine Frau geschlagen wird. Ich zeig euch wo der Hammer hängt." Die beiden versuchten verzweifelt nach hinten über den Tisch zu flüchten, doch hielt Fabs sie an den Beinen fest. Er zog erst Krabble, dann Goyle an sich ran und scheuerte jeden von ihnen eine, so fest er konnte. Beide fielen bewusstlos in einen Berg aus Essen und Scherben zurück und bluteten aus ihren großen Mäulern.

Ein Lehrer erschien plötzlich und besah sich das Chaos andächtig. „Alle Schüler machen bitte auf der Stelle Platz. Bitte ruft weiter Lehrpersonen. Ich kümmere mich um das größere Übel. „Herr Valentine, folgen sie mir sofort aufs Büro." Misses McGonagall schaute ihn sehr ernst an und wies auf die große Tür der Halle. Sue stand mit Tränen in den Augen neben ihr und hielt sich ihre rechte Wange. Die beiden folgten der Lehrerin aus dem Saal in ihr Büro. Während dem Weg herrschte eine Totenstille. Im Büro angekommen befahl die Lehrkraft den beiden sich zu setzten und begann: „Was meinen sie ist da grade passiert?" Ihre Augen funkelten vor Wut. „Entschuldigen sie mich und Sue bitte Misses McGonagall, doch war es Malfoy der anfing." „Ich habe sie gefragt was da abgelaufen ist Herr Valentine, nicht wer angefangen hat", ihre Stimme klang hart und bestimmend. „Ich habe mich für Sue an Malfoy gerecht, das ist passiert!" „Wie kam es dazu und weshalb für Sue?" „Haben sie heute schon den Tagespropheten gelesen?" „Ja habe ich und?" „In ihm steht, dass ich nicht der brutale Schläger wäre, der ich laut einem alten Artikel eigentlich sein sollte. Sie wissen doch noch, die Sache mit Fudge. Na ja, Malfoy wird in dem heutigen Artikel als Lügner dargestellt. Diese ganze Sache hat den guten ein wenig zu sehr mitgenommen…" „Kommen sie auf den Punkt Fabien!" „Entschuldigung, er meinte erst mich und dann auch noch Sue verprügeln zu müssen. Krabble und Goyle halfen ihm dabei." „Er hat Sue geschlagen", sie sah ungläubig zu dem verängstigten Mädchen rüber, „nehmen sie bitte die Hand aus dem Gesicht Fräulein Ann!" Sues Blick traf den von Fabi, er nickte und legte ihre Hand auf ihren Schoss. Die Professorin erschrak fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. Sues Wange war stark gerötet und Blut hing ihr im Mundwinkel. „Und das war der Grund für ihren Ausraster in der Halle? Ich kann sie verstehen Fabien, doch ist ihr freies Handeln nicht völlig unbeobachtet geblieben und sie wissen sicher welchen Einfluss Malfoys Familie auf Hogwarts hat." Er nickte knapp. „Was meinen sie, droht mir nun?" „Ich schätze, dass sie vielleicht eine längere Strafarbeiten und Nachsitzen haben werden. Ich hoffe es zumindest. Es könnte schlimmer kommen." Endlich beteiligte sich Sue auch am Gespräch und meinte eingeschüchtert und flüsternd: „Was droht Malfoy für das alles hier, Misses?" Die Professorin legte ein ironisch saures Lächeln auf. „Ich kann ihnen nur soviel sagen. Er wird sehr wahrscheinlich mit einem blauen Auge davonkommen." Sue wandte ihren Blick auf den Boden und hielt sich wieder ihr Gesicht. „Was wird nun aus Hogmeade?" „Das hat der Schulleiter zu entscheiden. Ich kann ihm nur von dem Passierten berichten und ihnen den Rat geben nicht zu viel zu erwarten. Ich gebe ihnen auf jeden Fall die Erlaubnis. Malfoy dürfte es mittlerweile wieder gut gehen. Hoffen sie, dass er nicht zu sehr auf eine Bestrafung von ihnen und Fabien aus ist. Bitte gehen sie nun zurück in die große Halle. Es dürfte bald losgehen und sie wollen doch nicht etwa zu spät zu ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Date kommen? Sie besah sich die beiden. Ich schätz, dass sie bevor sie zurück in die Halle gehen einmal kurz in den Krankenflügel reinschauen sollten", ihre Stimme klang recht freundlich, doch konnte man einen Hauch Besorgnis daraus hören.

Knapp eine halbe Stunde war vergangen. Fabi hatte sich behandeln lassen und wartete nun auf Sue. Er saß an dem Tisch seines Hauses und musste die gewohnten ängstlichen und wütenden Blicke seiner Mitschüler ertragen, doch war es dieses Mal anders. Sie, seine Mitschüler, fühlten wohl erstmals wie er. Manche hatten ihm gratuliert als er in die Halle kam, dass er es diesem Frauenschläger gezeigt hätte und andere gingen sogar so weit ihn einen netten Kerl zu nennen, vor allem Mädchen taten dies. Es war ungewohnt und doch interessant. Er war endlich, wenn auch nur für einige Minuten, Teil eines ganzen, akzeptiert von seinen Mitschülern. Sue sprang ihn plötzlich von hinten an und umarmte ihn. Schmerzen durchzogen seinen Körper auf neue. „Hallo mein Süßer." Fabs verzog leicht sein Gesicht. Ihr schönes Gesicht sah aus als wäre nie etwas passiert. Sie lächelte ihn breit an. „Na Sue….", ihm verschlug es wirklich die Sprache. „Was ist Fabi?" „Nichts, nichts…ich musste nur grade daran denken wie schön du doch bist." „Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt. He?" Die Ironie in ihre Stimme hatte ihr Ziel erfüllt. Fabien begann zu lachen und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Weist du, dass einige Mädels mich auf dem Weg wegen dir ansprachen. Sie finden, du wärest ein kleiner Held und manche meinten sogar, dass du wirklich süß bist." „Süß, du weist wie ich dieses Wort hasse, vor allem wenn es auf mich bezogen ist." „Weis ich. Sieh Mal." Sie hielt Käi-Käi hoch. Der Kleine sah leicht mitgenommen aus und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Ärmeln von Sues Mantel. „Hallo mein kleiner Tapferer." Fabi begann ihn leicht im Nacken zu graulen. „Käi-Käi ist beim Versucht mich zu verteidigen zwischen die Fronten geraten", meinte Sue ruhig und tat es Fabs gleich.

Mr. Filch betrat den Raum und befahl den anwesenden Schülern sich in eine Reihe zu stellen und mit dem Verlassen der Halle so lange zu warten bis sie aufgerufen wurden. Schnell waren Fabi und Sue aufgerufen worden und machten sich über die steinerne Treppe raus ins kühle Freie. Von dort ging es Hand in Hand bis zum Anfang des kleinen Dorfes. Sues Augen schienen richtig zu strahlen, als sie das bunte Treiben zwischen den Häusern und die Inhalte der Schaufenster beobachtete. Schließlich betraten sie die drei Besen. Im Inneren herrschte wie immer ein herrlicher Andrang. Alle Gäste standen dicht gedrängt an der Bar, nur weiter hinten schien noch einige Tische frei zu sein. Die beiden machten es sich gemütlich und bestellten je ein Butterbier. Sue sah sich um und achtete darauf nicht beobachtet zu werden, dann begann sie leise: „Fabi, wurdest du eigentlich gefragt?" „Gefragt? Ähm Sue, was willst du? Ich weis nicht wovon du redest." „Na ja, Harry soll einen Kurs in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Mächte ins Leben gerufen haben. Illegal versteht sich. Ich wurde gefragt ob du und ich zu dem heutigen Treffen im Eberkopf kommen." „Im Eberkopf?" er verzog leicht angewidert sein Gesicht, „Mir wurde nichts gesagt. Auch wenn, ich hab kein Interesse daran." Sue hob ihre Augenbrauen vor Erstaunen. „Aber grade du bist doch ein wahrer Meister, wenn es um den Kampf gegen dunkle Mächte geht." „Na und? Sue, ich habe mich Jahre lang getrimmt! Diese Kinder meinen, dass es mit ein bisschen Training getan ist und sie gewappnet sind. Das ist Geschwafel! Außer diesem Potter hat doch eh keiner Talent!" Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. „Dann bin ich wohl auch untalentiert und ein Kind? Und du meinst nicht, dass das eine Chance für dich wäre, dich in die Gemeinschaft einzuintegrieren und dass ich nicht ein wenig mehr Wissen und Praxis gebrauchen könnte?" Fabs dachte nach. Ihr erstes Date hatte nicht Mal richtig angefangen und schon hatten sie sich fast in der Wolle. Er musste etwas unternehmen. „Sue, bitte lass uns das Thema wechseln. Du bist nicht untalentiert, das weist du selber. Ich verstehen, dass du es nur gut meinst, doch brauche ich keinen anderen Menschen als dich." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Sues Gesicht und sie meinte ganz ruhig: „Fabi, ….lass es und doch versuchen. Ich würde echt gerne etwas mehr über den Kampf gegen die dunkle Macht lernen." „Würde es dir reichen, wenn ich und nicht dieser Harry dein Lehrer wäre?" Sie wurde rot. „Ich dachte du bringst mir eher andere Sachen bei." Er musste sich ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Hör Mal Sue, das ist unser erstes Date und du willst mit anderen in einer versiften Kneipe abhängen und über den Kampf mit dunklen Mächten fachsimpeln. Ich würde dir das ganze viel lieber in der Schule zeigen und nebenbei, da kann ich dir auch die andere Dinge zeigen. Wollen wir jetzt nicht lieber unser Butterbier trinken und uns später noch mal die Läden vornehmen." Er sah ihr tief in ihre schönen Augen. „Ok Fabs", sie klang ein wenig enttäuscht, „aber dafür möchte ich alles lernen was du für wichtig hältst und um auf das andere zu sprechen zu kommen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns heute Nacht mal treffen? Du weist schon….im Wald." Fabien hob leicht die Augenbrauen. „Ähm,….. wirklich?" „Wirklich!" „Ok,…..", er wirkte leicht nervös, „darüber reden wir aber noch mal in der Schule ok." Genau das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Sorry wenn ich euch Turteltäubchen störe doch hier ist euer Butterbier. Wohl bekommst." Eine Kellnerin stellte zwei große Krüge auf ihren Tisch, nahm das Geld dafür in empfang, Fabs zahlte, und kümmerte sich wieder um andere Gäste. Die beiden tranken gemütlich ihr Bier und flirteten noch eine Weile, ehe sie sich wieder vor die Tür wagten. Sie gingen Hand in Hand durch die Strassen und sahen sich so ziemlich jedes Geschäft bis spät am Mittag an.

Es wurde langsam Zeit zum gehen. Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts blieben beide recht still, bis sie vor den steinernen Treppen des Schlosses gelangten. „Fabi, wie sieht es denn aus mit heute Abend? Machst du mit?" „Natürlich…", er stockte, „… Sue, ich… ." Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was ist Fabs?" „Na ja, das ist alles recht neu für mich. Ähm… du bist die erste und na ja." Schweiß rann ihm den Rücken runter. „Ich weis nicht ob ich schon soweit bin Sue." Sie wand ihren Blick von ihm ab. „Bin ich dir nicht hübsch genug?" Ihre Stimme klang hart. Er blickte total überrascht auf. „Was? Hab ich da was nicht mitgekriegt? Sue, du bist das Beste, was mir je passieren konnte! Wieso soll ich dich nicht hübsch finden?" „Weil du nicht mit mir… du-weis-schon-was machen willst!" Er positionierte sich vor ihr und hielt ihr eine Hand an die Wange. „Meinst du wirklich, dass ich nicht mit dir…", er räusperte, „würde?" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Du willst es doch nicht." „Ja, aber weile ich mich noch nicht bereit dazu fühle. Vielleicht denkst du ja, dass Jungs Sexmaschinen sind, die nur darauf warten, ihren Schwanz in das nächst beste Loch zu stecken? Ich bin jedenfalls nicht so einer. Ich möchte doch nur nichts falsch machen." „Das hast du schon." Sie schlug seine Hand von ihr weg und rann an ihm vorbei ins Schloss. Fabien sah ihr nur tatenlos nach und fragte sich was er da falsch gemacht hatte. Er blieb noch eine ganze Weile in der Kälte stehen, überlegte was er falsch gemacht hatte. Eine Gruppe Schüler ging an ihm vorbei, starrte ihn komisch an und zog ohne einen Mucks an ihm vorbei. „Was zur Hölle mach ich immer falsch?" Fragte sich seine innere Stimme. „Wie kann ein Mensch nur so viel Scheiße bauen. Man, deine Freundin möchte ihr erstes Mal und du meinst, ich fühle mich aber noch nicht bereit. Was bist du, eine Nenne oder schwul?" Er hätte sich bald selber ohrfeigen können.

Nach einer ganzen Zeit schlurfte er endlich ins Schlossinnere und ging hoch in den Turm der Gryffindors. Der Aufenthaltsraum war proppevoll. Überall saßen und standen Schüler und unterhielte sich, lachten und scherzten. Diese Welt wirkte fast perfekt, aber auch nur fast, wäre da nicht eine Person gewesen. Fabi stand wie immer alleine in einer dunklen Ecke und blickte traurig drein. Sue stand knapp fünf Meter vor ihm umrundet von anderen Mädchen und sogar Jungen. Sie amüsierte sich und schien kein bisschen auf ihn zu achten. Sie brachte es sogar fertig, sich einen älteren Kerl zu schnappen und ihn herzlich zu umarmen und zu küssen. Fabs hatte genug gesehen. Er gang in den Schlafsaal seines Jahrganges und ließ sich wie betäubt in sein Bett fallen. „Was hast da nur für eine Scheiße gebaut?" Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn gut eine viertel Stunde, bis sich die Tür öffnete und eben der Junge rein kam, den Sue vorher noch zärtlich geküsst hatte. Er ging ohne ein Wort auf Fabis Bett zu und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Fabien empfand plötzlich wieder diese alles auffressende Wut. „Was willst du von mir? Reicht es nicht mit meiner Freundin rum zumachen?" Schnauzte er ihn an. Der Kerl lächelte. „Deiner Ex meinst du wohl eher? Na ja, ich wollte mir nur mal das Weichei ansehen, dass es nicht auf die Reihe bringt, Sue zu befriedigen. Weist du was, ich werde heute mit Sue perfekten Sex haben und sie mir hörig machen." Fabs stand plötzlich auf den Beinen und hatte den Kerl am Kragen seines Mantels gepackt. „Weist du was ich mit dir vorher mache?" Er hatte ein fieses Grinsen aufgelegt. Der Junge schüttelte verängstig den Kopf. „Ich werde dich so lange bearbeiten, bis du nicht Mal mehr in der Lage bist einen hoch zu kriegen. Glaub mir, du kleiner Schwanzgesteuerter Wichser, ich mach dich fertig." Er hob seine rechte und stieß sie ihm hart in die Magengegend. Der Junge ging keuchend zu Boden und rann nach Atem. Fabi nahm ihn nun an den Beinen und zog ihn raus in den Aufenthaltsraum. Der Saal war noch immer dich befüllt und die Stimmung war großartig, bis plötzlich Fabien den wehrlosen Jungen in die Mitte des Raumes zerrte und sich dort bedrohen vor Sue positionierte. Es herrschte Totenstille von Seitens der Schüler. Sogar den Ordnungsschülern hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. „Sue, du scheinst echt ein schwanzgeiles Miststück zu sein? Hast mit mir nicht Mal richtig Schluss gemacht, nur weil ich mir mit Sex Zeit lassen wollte und fängst einfach so etwas mit einem anderen an. Dieser Kerl", er zeigte auf den am Boden liegenden, „kam eben in mein Zimmer und meinte, dass er den Typen sehen wolle, der es nicht schaffen würde dich sexuell zu befriedigen. Hab ich das denn jemals versucht? Ich hab mich in dir getäuscht und kann dir nur vorschlagen, zurück zu deinen Todesessereltern zu gehen und Spaß mit irgendeinem Schwanzgesteuerten Idioten zu haben. Mit mir nicht mehr!" Sie errötete vor Scharm und sah sich Hilfe suchend um. Anstatt jedoch Hilfe zu erhalten, starrten sie die Schüler nur wirr und angewidert an und wandten sich noch mal Fabi zu, als dieser den Wehrlosen auf den Boden klatschte und ihm einen festen Tritt in den Magen gab, ehe er wieder in Richtung Schlafselle verschwand. Fabien legte sich nun wieder erfüllt mit dem Gedanken etwas richtig gemacht zu haben in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Der nächste Morgen kam. Fabien stand sehr früh auf und machte sich wie immer zu erst in die Waschräume auf. Er duschte, putzte sich seine Zähne und zog eine schwarze Hose und ein ärmelloses Shirt an. Er betrat als erster den Aufenthaltsraum und machte es sich in einem Sessel vor dem großen Kamine bequem. Fabs besah sich eine ganze Weile das noch leere Innere des Kamins und dachte über das Geschehene nach. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Er hatte tatsächlich einen älteren Schüler des Hauses, dem er selber zugehörte, verprügelt und ihn dann den anderen vorgeführt, das war jedoch das weniger Spektakuläre. Er fand den Gedanken, mit Sue Schluss gemacht zu haben um einiges belustigender und irgendwie auch traurig. Sein Leben hatte nun wieder nur einen Grund zum weiteren Bestehen, den Tod Voldemords.

Ein Schüler betrat den Raum und gang auf ihn zu. Fabs blickte nach hinten und erkannte ihn. Es war der Kerl vom Vorabend. Er wirkte noch immer wie vom Bus überfahren und hielt abwehrend seine Hände hoch, als er den Schüler im Sessel erkannte und stammelte: „Bitte, ich will keinen Ärger mehr. Du hast gewonnen." Er verzog sich ein paar Schritte zurück. „Ist schon in Ordnung, ich tu dir nichts." Der Junge schien sichtlich erleichtert und setzte sich etwas entfernt an einen Tisch. „Es tut mir echt Leid wegen gestern. Ich wollte echt nicht, dass es soweit kommt", meinte der Schüler." Fabien sah ihn überrascht an. „Moment, ich habe dich verprügelt und müsste mich bei dir entschuldigen. Was ist den mit dir los?" Der Kerl besah ihn ruhig. „Tja, Sue meinte, ich solle dich ein wenig eifersüchtig machen. Hab es wohl auch geschafft. Na ja, ich war blöd genug mich auf dieses Spiel einzulassen. Fakt ist, ich bin der Freund einer ihrer besten Freundinnen."

Fabi verschlug es fast den Atem. „Du solltest mich nur eifersüchtig machen?" Der Junge legte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. „Ja und dir erklären was sie wirklich möchte. Es sollte ein Mann-zu-Mann-Gespräch werden. Sie war dir nicht mal sauer, doch nun… Ich garantiere für nichts mehr. Wenn es dich beruhig, ich hätte auch so gehandelt, wäre ein Kerl so auf mich zugekommen." Das half jedoch nicht wirklich und die alten Schuldgefühle erwachten aufs Neue in Fabiens Inneren. „Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass sie so eine Schlampe ist? Und vor der ganzen versammelten Mannschaft hab ich sie auch noch runter gemacht und…. Oh Scheiße, ihre Eltern hab ich ja auch erwähnt." Seine innere Stimme tobte. Er schlug sich seine Hände vors sein Gesicht. „Wie konnte ich nur so blöd und arrogant sein?" Er klang verzweifelt. „Hör Mal Fabi, was ist eigentlich an der Sache mit Sues Eltern dran?" „Selbst er hat es gemerkt und der lag immerhin mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden und keuchte schwer nach Luft zu dem Zeitpunkt", ermahnte ihn seine Gewissen. „Ähm, das war nur so dahergeredet." „Das klang aber gestern noch anders!" „Nein wirklich, ich weis, dass sie Voldemord", der Junge zuckte schwer zusammen, doch Fabi fuhr ununterbrochen fort, „wirklich hasst und deshalb hab ich mir gedacht, dass das die richtige Beleidigung zu dem Zeitpunkt wäre." Der Junge schien unzufrieden mit Fabiens Antwort, lies es jedoch dabei. Weitere Schüler kamen in den Aufenthaltsraum und schauten nicht schlecht erstaunt als sie die beiden Streithähne von gestern Abend so ruhig beieinander sitzen sahen. Fabs erkannte Sue, die sich schnell hinter einer ihrer Freundinnen versteckt hielt. „Sue, kannst ruhig dich wieder zu ihm gesellen. Er weis jetzt bescheid. Ich hätte gestern auch so gehandelt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du du-weist-schon-wen so sehr hasst, dass man das bei dir sogar schon als Schimpfwort verwenden kann." Das Lächeln des Jungen wurde stetig breiter. „Sue sah ihn leicht komisch an und trat dann aus der Traube von Schülern heraus. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Sie wirkte recht blass, hatte breite dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und war zusätzlich um sie herum recht gerötet. Sie schien viel geweint zu haben.

Eine ihrer Freundinnen ergriff Sues linke Hand und sah Fabi durchdringend an. „Wie konntest du nur. Sue hat es so gut gemeint und dacht, dass du zur Vernunft kommen würdest und ihr euch wieder versöhnen würdet, doch du kennst anscheinend nur den Weg durch die Wand. Du bist wirklich ein brutaler, taktloser Scheißkerl!" „He, mach Mal langsam Kim. Ich hab doch eben gesagt, dass ich auch so gehandelt hätte. Glaub mir, ich hab Scheiße gebaut und hätte anders auf ihn zukommen sollen. Es ist meine Schuld." „Nein Sedrik, er hat dich ohne auch nur mit den Wimpern zu zucken umgehauen und hat Sue vor allen Schülern lächerlich gemacht…." „Ist gut Kim", unterbrach sie eine fast flüsternde Sue, „vielleicht ist es so wie es Sedrik sagte und er ist es einfach falsch angegangen. Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen Sed. Ich hätte gehen sollen und mit meinem Freund reden sollen, das wäre wohl weniger blutig ausgegangen." Sie wand ihren Blick zu Fabien und Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen runter. „He Kleines, heul dir wegen so einem Kerl nicht die Augen aus. Er ist es nicht wert. Ich kann es kaum fassen, dass ich dich noch wegen diesem Scheißer beneidet hatte", versuchte Kim sie aufzumuntern. Fabi brachte es endlich hinter sich und öffnete seinen Mund. „Sue, ähm… wie soll ich es sagen? Es tut mir echt Leid was ich da gestern verzapft habe und ich hoffe, dass du nicht all zu sauer auf mich bist", „Ist sie aber!" unterbrach ihn Kimm. „Wie auch immer, ich… nur wegen so einem Scheiß kriegen wir uns in die Wolle, dabei wollte ich unsere Beziehung nicht durch zu frühes Handeln in Gefahr bringen. Ich habe Mist gebaut und kann versteh, wenn du mich jetzt hassen solltest, doch bitte ich dich aus den Tiefen meines Herzens. Ich kann einfach nicht ohne weiteres ohne dich. Bitte vergib mir und werde wieder meine Sue Ann." Er starrte Sue voller Furcht tief in ihre schönen grünen, verweinten Augen. „Meinst du es wirklich ernst? Ich bin keine schwanzgeile Schlampe oder dergleichen und das mit meinen Eltern war auch nur erfunden?" Sue hatte geschaltet. „Du bist nichts von dem was ich gestern gesagt habe und das mit deinen Eltern tut mir echt leid. Das war eine Lüge. Du bist in Wirklichkeit die schönste Frau die ich kenne, die mit ihrer Wärme es sogar geschafft hat mich, einen Eisklotz der härtesten Sorte, zum schmelzen zu bringen." Ein noch recht unsicheres Lächeln umspielte langsam Sues Lippen. „Und was meinst du bist du für mich?" Fabien wusste nicht was er darauf zu antworten hatte und befürchtete schon, jetzt eine derbe Abfuhr zu kassieren. Sie lächelte ihn nun im Vollen an. „Du bist für mich... der einzigste Junge, der es jemals schaffen wird mich wirklich glücklich zu machen und wenn du dafür noch etwas Zeit brauchst, dann sollst du die auch haben. Fakt ist, ich warte auf dich, Arsch." Sue trat auf ihn zu und beide umarmten und küssten sich wie noch nie zuvor. Als die beiden sich wieder von einander lösten konnte man die Erleichterung in ihren Gesichtern deutlich ablesen.

„Na, das nenn ich Mal ein Happy End", bejahte Sadrik seine Freundin Kim, die so gerührt von dem Schauspiel war, dass sie zu weinen angefangen hatte. „Und diese Mal frag ich dich Sue!" Fabien rückte ein wenig näher zu ihr ran und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Treffen wir uns heute Abend du-weist-schon-wo?" Sie lächelte ihn breit an. „Gerne, aber nur wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist." „He, lass dich überraschen. Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich das eine mit dir machen werde." Sues Lächeln wurde durch einen leicht süß/sauren Gesichtsausdruck abgelöst. Sie hatte die Stirn ein wenig in Falten gelegt, die Augenbrauen angehoben und die Lippen gespitzt (Ich weis, es sieht affig aus). „Lass dir was einfallen Fabi!" „He ihr beiden, was gibt es da zu flüstern", unterbrachen sie Kim und Sedrik wie im Chor. „Ähm, nichts… oder Sue?" „Nein, überhaupt gar nichts!" Es herrschte kurz Stille, in der sie sich ruhig ansahen und dann laut begannen zu lachen.

Der Samstag verging wie im Fluge. Fabien hatte einen neuen Freund, Sedrik, gewonnen und zusammen mit ihm Vorbereitungen für sein erstes Date mit Sue getroffen. Sie hatten Kerzen, ein paar Decken und Kissen, Essen und Trinken aufgetrieben. Das einzigste wonach sie vergebens gesucht hatten waren Kondome. „Vielleicht sollten wir Mal zu Misses McGonagall gehen und sie um Rat fragen"; meinte Sed zwischen drinnen. „Bist du verrückt. Wenn ich die um Kondome bitte ist Schluss mit Lustig. Die sperrt mich solange in den Kerker der Schule bis ich keuscher als der Papst bin." „Papst, wer ist den das?" „Ach Sed, das ist ein religiöses Oberhaupt der katholischen Kirche. Muggel, verstehst du?" „Aha, ein Sektenführer!" Fabi musste ein Lachen sichtlich verkneifen. „Nein, keine Sekte. Es ist eine der größten Weltreligionen. Hier kriegt man so was zwar nicht beigebracht, doch glauben die Muggel und ich z.B. auch an eine höhere Lebensform die sich Gott nennt. Dieser Gott hat die Welt und alles auf ihr geschaffen und wacht über uns in seinem Himmelsreich." Sadrik hob seine Augenbrauen. „Komisch diese Muggel, aber jetzt zurück zum Thema. Wo kriegen wir verdammte Kondome her. Nur mal so, wofür sind eigentlich Kondome und wie sehen die aus?" Fabs blickte erschrocken auf. „Wie, du weist nicht was Kondome sind?" „Nö, du hast gesagt, dass das so komische Gummis wären, doch ich kann keine Gummis finden." „Oh! Sadrik, Kondome dienen der Verhütung." „Wie Verhütung, wollte ihr etwa…?" „Ähm, was wäre wenn?" „Dann lass diesen Muggelscheiß gefälligst! Kim hat Sue einen wirkungsvollen Verhütungszauber beigebracht." Fabiens Augen weiteten sich. „Es gibt Verhütungszauber? Man, ist ja krass!" „Tja, den lernt ihr erst nächstes Jahr." „Ok, dann müssten wir jetzt alles haben." Fabi stopfte alle Utensilien vorsichtig in einen Korb und wand sich wieder Sadrik zu. „Ihr wollt die Bombe echt heute Abend hochjagen?" Sed sah etwas besorgt drein. „Na ja, ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Du weist schon, safty first!" beide begannen zu lachen. „Ok, wie viel Uhr haben wir?" Sed sah auf seine Uhr, „Oh, schon achtzehn Uhr. Du musst dich etwas beeilen Fabs." „Jo, danke. Bis morgen früh." Er reichte Sedrik noch schnell seine Hand, dieser schüttelte sie und wünschte ihm noch viel Erfolg, dann verschwand Fabien auch schon mit dem Korb unterm Arm.

Fabi stand nun in dem Flur vor dem Porträt der fetten alten Dame und suchte sich denn schnellsten Weg durch die Gänge zur Löwenstur. Er lief los. Spurtete durch einige Flure und um mehrer Kurven, bis er schließlich vor der Statur stand. Er hüpfte in ihr Maul und rannte durch den Gang, der sich ihm nach einer kleinen Rutschpaty offenbarte. Er kletterte durch ein Loch und fand sich im Freien wieder. Die Sonne hing schon recht tief und es war kalt. Fabien verfluchte sich dafür, dass er keinen Mantel mitgenommen hatte. Er rannte in den verbotenen Wald, huschte durch das Unterholz und fand sich nach einem Fußmarsch von knapp fünfzehn Minuten vor dem leer stehenden alten Haus wieder. Er betrat die Hütte und besah sich das recht verwüstete Innere. Als er hier das letzte Mal aufwachte, wirkte alles ein wenig aufgeräumter. Fabi zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte bestimmend: „Lumos." Ein gleißendes Licht durchfuhr den Raum. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und begann alles für Sues Kommen vorzubereiten.

Es war schon fast achtzehn Uhr und Sue wusste immer noch nicht was sie anziehen sollte. „Wie wäre es mit diesem hier?" Kim hielt ein sommerliches knappes Kleid hoch und passte es Sue an. „Nein, nicht meine Farbe!" Wie wäre es dann damit?" Ein schwarzer Minirock und eine blaue Bluse wurden hochgehalten. „Nein, zu nuttig!" Kim sah sie verärgert an. „Danke, sind ja nur meine Klamotten." „Sorry Kim, hasst du nicht was Schlichteres?" Sie begann in ihrem Koffer rumzuwühlen. „Ah, das könnte passen." Sie hielt einen knielangen blauen Rock und eine kurzärmlige (so, beschrei das mal jetzt als Junge. Bei uns heißt es Jeans und Hemd oder T-Shirt, das war. Sieht gut aus und Ende. Mädels sind so kompliziert! Zehnt Minuten später) blaue Bluse hoch. „Könnte passen und was trag ich drunter?" Kim verzog ihr Gesicht. „Oh meine Süße, was hast du denn so?" „Ähm na ja, das und das." Sie legte einen schlichten verzierten BH und einen einfachen Slip auf das Bett vor ihr. „Bleib dabei. Schlicht wirkt meist besser als übertrieben aufgelegt!" „Ok, danke Kim." „Sue?" Sie drehte sich zu Kim um. „Ja was ist?" „Warte den richtigen Moment ab. Nötige ihn nicht und zeig, dass du es auch willst. Wenn er dich drauf anspricht bleib ruhig und benutz nicht ständig solche Wörter wie du-weist-schon-was. Es ist einfach nur Sex!" Sue sah zu Boden und errötete. „Woher willst du wissen, dass wir das eine…ähm… Sex machen, he? Hoffentlich geht alles gut. Noch mal so einen Streit vertrag ich nicht!" „Keine Sorge, du schaffst das schon, da bin ich mir sicher." Kim legte ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und lächelte sie breit an. „Ich glaub er will es auch." „Wirklich?" „Ja, hast du mal gesehen, wie er dich immer ansieht? Er schaut meist so verträumt drein, irgendwie richtig süß." Sue legte einen gespielt angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck auf und mimte Fabiens Stimme nach. „Ich hasse es wenn man mich süß nennt!" Beide lachten. „Ok Sue, hast du alles?" „Tja, was zu beißen, was nettes zum Anziehen, meinen Zauberstab… Was könnte ich noch brauchen?" „Ich denke das reicht, also viel Spaß denn mal." „Danke für die Hilfe, bis morgen." Sie umarmte ihre Freundin, verließ den Schlafraum der Mädchen, nahm noch schnell einen kleinen Korb vor der Treppe zum Aufenthaltsraum vom Boden auf und ging zügig aus dem gryffindorer Turm. Sie durchquerte einige Flure des Schlosses, kletterte in das Maul des Löwen und fand sich sehr bald im Freien wieder. Sie sah kurz auf ihre Uhr und erschrak. „Verdammt, schon neunzehn Uhr. Ich komm zu spät." Getrieben von dem ihr etwas peinlichen Gefühl schritt sie zügig durch das Unterholz des Waldes, bis sie eine spärlich beleuchtete Hütte ausmachen konnte. Sie trat an die Tür, klopfte zwei Mal laut und öffnete sie. Sue wunderte sich leicht, schaute ungläubig durch das Inner der leeren Behausung und konnte kaum fassen was sie da sah. Alles wirkte wie neu. Ein Bett war aufgestellt, frisch bezogen und mit Kissen und Decken verzier worden, die Wände, die Decke und der Boden waren lupenrein, ein Tisch war ganz im Still eines Candel-light-Dinners gedeckt und alles duftete leicht süßlich. „Fabien?" Eine Tür öffnete sich. „Ja?" Er lehnte sich an den Rahmen mit gekreuzten Armen und sah sie lächelnd an. „Gefällt es dir?" Sue schaute sich noch einmal um. „Wie hast du das hingekriegt?" Ein leises Lachen entging ihm. „Tja, sagen wir einfach, dass der Gedanke an dich mich zur Höchstleistung beflügelt hat." Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er sah wie immer gut gepflegt aus, schien sich aber keine große Mühe mit der Wahl seines Outfits gemacht zu haben. Er hatte recht bequeme, wie fast immer schwarze, sportliche Kleidung an. Sue fragte sich, ob der Weg hier hin für ihn nicht ein wenig kalt gewesen wäre, da er neben seiner langen Hose nur ein ärmelloses Shirt trug und nirgends ein Mantel zu sehen war. Fabien trat auf sie zu und fragte ob er ihr den Mantel abnehmen dürfte. Sie ließ sich natürlich ohne zu zögern darauf ein. Er hing den Mantel an einen harken an der Tür auf, drehte sich um und war so überrascht, dass ihm der Atem stockte. Er hatte zwar erwartet, dass Sue etwas ordinärer kommen würde, doch so hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Sie sah einfach Top aus. „Ähm…" „Ja, Fabien?" „Du siehst wirklich gut aus, solltest du öfter Mal tragen." Obwohl es sich ein wenig plump anhörte wurde Sues Lächeln etwas breiter. „Hast mich noch nicht oft in Alltagskleidung gesehen?" „Nein, eher kaum bis gar nicht." Beide lächelten sich eine ganze Weile einfach nur an, bis er schließlich aufschreckte. „Ähm…. Ich hab hier einige Leckereien aus der Küche. Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht Hunger hättest und na ja…" „Ich hab auch was aus der Küche dabei. Würdest du bitte…" „Oh, sicher." Er gang mit ihr zum Tisch und half ihr beim Hinsetzten, dann nahm er ihr gegenüber Platz und zündete die Kerzen an. „Ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu kitschig hier wirkt? Ich wusste anfangs echt nicht was ich aus diesem Chaos machen sollte…" „Es ist echt gut geworden Fabi. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein so starken hang zur Romantik hast." Unterbrach sie ihn. Ihr Lächeln gewann ein wenig an Intensivität. Fabs klatschte kurz in die Hände und von hier auf jetzt füllten sich die Gläser mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit und die Teller mit unterschiedlichen, sehr schmackhaft aussehen Speisen.

Sie begannen zögernd zu essen. Sue kam nach kurzer Zeit auf die grandiose Idee, sich gegenseitig zu füttern, was schon bald in einem kleinen Chaos endete. Fabien hatte versucht ihr ein deutlich zu großes Stück einer Erdbeere in den Mund zu stopfen, wobei Sue bald daran erstickt wäre.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir es uns jetzt auf dem Bett ein wenig gemütlich machen?", meinte Sue mit dem wohl süßesten Blick den Fabi jemals von ihr gesehen hatte. Er stand auf, half ihr mit dem Stuhl, hob sie plötzlich hoch, trug sie in seinen Armen zum Bett, wo er sie sanft ablegte und es sich neben ihr gemütlich machte. „Und, was nun?" Fabien gingen langsam die Ideen aus und grade vor jetzt, auf den Augenblick, an dem sie hier sitzen würden, hatte er sich am meisten gefürchtet. Sue knöpfte sich langsam die ersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse auf. „Meinst du nicht auch, dass es hier ein wenig heiß ist, Fabs?" Er starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ähm…. Soll ich ein Fenster aufmachen?" Sie lächelte ihn an. „Nein mein Schatz, das reicht nicht." „Ähm…. Verdammt…. Sue, dein Hemd." „Ja… ?" Sie warf es vom Bett und beugte sich leicht über ihren Freund. Er wusste gar nicht wohin er schauen sollte. „Fass sie an!" Ihm fiel die Kinnlacke runter. „Was soll ich? Um Gottes Willen." „Anfassen, hab ich gesagt!", sie hatte ihren Befehlston aufgelegt. Erüberlegte kurz. „Ähm, wäre das nicht erst mal ein besserer Zug, wenn ich mich oben rum frei mache?" Sues Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter. Sie nickte. Fabien zog leicht zögernd sein Shirt aus und präsentiere seinen von Blessuren gezeichneten, durchtrainierten Körper. Sue fischte hinter sich rum. „Ähm… Was machst denn du jetzt?" „Ich zieh nur meinen BH aus. Fabi, willst du mich?" Ihm hatte es die Sprache erneut verschlagen und sah sich verzweifelt um. Sues Lächeln verklang, als sie das total perplexe Gesicht ihres Freundes bemerkte. „So was nennst sich wohl Krachkurs? Na ja, ähm... Sorry wenn ich ein wenig direkt bin, mein Schatz, aber ich möchte dich echt. Ich will dich spüren, in mir, deine Liebe einfach nur genießen. Bitte Fabien, mach mich zur Frau." Sie legte einen flehenden Gesichtsausdruck auf und sah ihm tief in seine Augen. „Du willst also zur Frau werden?", seine Stimme klang leicht ironisch, er musste fast lachen, „dann muss es wohl sein." Er rückte etwas näher an sie heran, umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und küsste ihr vorsichtig den Hals runter. „Sed hat mir etwas über einen Verhütungszauber erzählt, kannst du mal kurz…" Sue schien vor Freunde blad zu explodieren. „Du meinst es ernst?" Er nickte und streichelte ihr langsam über die Brüste, wobei er ihren BH auszog. Sie stöhnte leise auf und machte es sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen.

Fabien wachte erschrocken auf. Sue, die an ihm gelehnt schlief erwachte durch Fabis plötzliche Regung aus ihrem Schlaf und hielt sich um ihn geschlungen. „Was ist mein Schatz?" Sie sah ihn total perplex an. Er musste erst mal nach Luft schnappen und begann zögernd: „Nichts… wirklich. Es geht mir gut, nur wieder Alpträume." Er legte sich wieder hin und schlang seinen rechten Arm um seine Freundin. Sue legte sich noch immer besorgt leicht auf ihn und gab ihm einen zögerlichen Kuss. „Was war das für ein Traum, Fabi?" „Ist wirklich nicht so wichtig Mäuschen. Hab ich immer." Sie malte kleine Kreise mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust. „Immer?" „Ja, immer wieder der Tod meiner Mutter und meines Vaters." Ihr Blick wirkte immer besorgter. „Willst du darüber reden?" Er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Nein, es ist wirklich wieder in Ordnung. Wie geht es dir?" Sie nahm den Kuss nur zu gerne entgegen. „Na ja, es tut noch etwas weh, aber es war schön." Sie lächelte ihn ein wenig an. „War ich zu grob?" Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Nein, du warst super Fabs. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so weh tut… willst du noch Mal?" „Noch Mal?" Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso nicht Fabi?" „Ich dachte es täte weh?" Er lächelte sie an und küsste ihr sanft den nackten Oberkörper in Richtung Bauchnabel runter. „Es tut zwar weh, doch war das Gefühl unbeschreiblich." Sie ließ ein leises Stöhnen von sich als er an ihre Brust gelangte.

Das Spiel begann von neuem bis Fabien und Sue schließlich wieder stark verschwitzt nebeneinander lagen und sich fest in den Armen lagen. Sie entschlossen sich erst spät am Mittag wieder zurück ins Schloss zu gehen, wo eine neugierige Kim an Sues und ein noch neugieriger Sadrik an Fabiens Seite auf sie warteten.


End file.
